Gentleman's Promise - A Dushyant and KaVi fanfiction
by Divyaa2612
Summary: Dushyant and Kavin, ACP Pradyuman's sons were raised to become gentlemen. Ever imagined how they'd deal with problems that come upon their girls? Like the gentlemen, ofcourse. If you're a Dushyant/Kavin fan, KaVi fan and if you want to get charmed by these two charming men, do visit inside! LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! . Visit in.
1. When the strom hits.

**.** **.**

Everybody stood absolutely stunned, not daring to utter even a word. The accusation that DCP Chitrole made at her was terrifying. Her passion, dedication and loyality towards her work was questioned. Doctor Salunkhe and Tarika did their best to defend her but DCP was determined on proving his point.

That's when Dushyant walked in followed by Kavin and Purvi.

" Sir hum waha gaye the Suraj ke office, par- "

Dushyant left the sentence incomplete as he noticed her red, puffy eyes. Tears brinking in her originally elegant and alluring eyes. A lump formed in Dushyant's stomach as he marched up to her without wasting any further moment.

" Meera.. " He called her name, softly.

" Kya hua? tum ro kyu rahi ho?" Dushyant asked.

" Ussey kya puch rahe ho, Dushyant? Uske pas koyi jawab ho toh batayegi na. " Chitrole sneerled.

" What do you mean, Sir? " Kavin asked, as Dushyant wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. From there, there was no limit to tears for Meera. She burried her face in Dushyant's chest and cried like there was no tommorow.

" Koyi mujhe batayega ki yeh sab kya ho raha hai? Meera ro kyu rahi hai!?" He tightened his grip over Meera.

" Rona toh ayega hi! Gunaah karne ke baad toh har gunehgar rota hai. " DCP spat, bitterly.

" Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai Sir! Meri didi koyi gunehgar nahi hai! " Purvi retorted fearlessly as she walked upto Dushyant and Meera.

" Dushyant, Purvi.. " ACP Pradyuman spoke, gaining all the attention in room.

" DCP sahab ne Docter Meera pe ye ilzaam lagaya hai ki usne forensic ke kuch evidences mita diye hai aur kuch evidences ke sath ched chad ki hai. " He explained.

Dushyant refused to believe what he just heard, Kavin and Purvi exchanged shocked glances while rest of the CID team including Daya, Abhijeet, Shreya, Sachin, Kajal, Ishita were left with no words.

" Yeh sach nahi ho sakta. " Kavin broke the silence.

" Hum bhi kab se DCP sir ko yakeen dilane ki koshish kar rahe hai, Kavin. " Daya told him.

" Par woh maane toh na.. " Abhijeet slipped in a remark.

" Sach toh yahi hai ki doctor Meera ek gunehgar hai! Aur humein Forensic mein aise bewafadar logo ki zarurat nahi hai." DCP's voice hit the lab like hurricane.

" Meera bekasoor hai. " Dushyant cut him off immediately.

For a moment, ACP Pradyuman thought of stopping his first born but the rage and determination brimming in Dushyant's eyes made him take back his thought. ACP glanced at his younger son, Kavin who stood next to his brother and signed him to step in between Dushyant and DCP. Since only Kavin could manage to hold Dushyant off in crunch situations like these.

" Bhai-"

" Meera bekasoor hai, koyi ussey uske job se nikal nahi sakta. Hum sab ko pata hai ki woh apne kaam se kitna pyaar karti hai. Forensic uske liye usko passion hai. Wo bewafai karna toh dur, aisa soch bhi nahi sakti. " Dushyant defended his girl, firmly.

A bitter chuckle left Chitrole's mouth as he walked towards the couple.

" Main jaanta hu tum iski itni tarafdaari kyu kar rahe ho. Kya rishta hai tumhara-"

" Mera aur Meera ka kya rishta hai woh aap ke kabhi samajh nahi ayega, Sir. Na hi main uske baare mein aapse baat karna zaruri samjhta hu. " He retorted.

" Bohot bhari padega tumhe mujhse iss tarah se baat karna, Dushyant.. Tum Pradyuman ke bete ho isiliye abhi tak yaha khade ho." Chitrole shot daggers at the young cop.

" Duty pe main kisika beta nahi hu, yaha main sirf ek CID officer ke naate khada hu. Main aapko saboot aur gawah dono ke sahare prove karunga ki Meera pe lage hue saare ilzaam jhoote hai. "

Daya and Abhijeet had the knowing smile on their faces as they saw Chitrole's jaw tighten.

" Aur agar saabit nahi kar paye toh? " DCP asked, enraged.

Dushyant smiled, ticking off the last most of DCP's nerve.

" Toh aap ko ek nahi do resignation letters milenge. Aap mujhe khushi khushi nikal sakte hai. "

" Bhai ye aap kya keh rahe ho?" Kavin blurted.

" Samjhao! Kavin.. Samjhao apne bhai ko! Sar pe pyaar ka bhoot sawar hai iske. Kahi iske wajah se CID ko ek kaabil inspector se haath na dhona pade."

With those words, DCP turned towards door and his feet started walking out.

" DCP Sir.. "

If it wasn't any less havoc caused already, Dushyant just had to stop the fuming man.

" Itni jaldi irada badal diya? " Chitrole grinned.

" Main aap se kehna chahta hu ke agar maine Meera ki bekasoori saabit kar di.. toh aapko usey puri ijjat ke sath duty pe wapas bulana hoga. Jaise aapne uspe sab ke saamne ilzaam lagaye hai, waise hi sab ke saamne aap ussey maafi mangenge."

Dushyant's words took every single person by surprise. Nobody saw that coming, not even his own father. But Dushyant was never the man to tolerate anyone raising question on his girl.

" You will regret this.. "

Chitrole stromed out of the lab. Meera finally gathered herself and glanced up to her man, who truly proved her that he was her perfect man.

" Chalo." He softly whispered before wiping her tear stained cheeks.

The twenty six year old guy didn't give a damn about whether people judged his actions or what the rest of the team thought about her or him. He simply encased her hand with his, locking their fingers together and walked towards the exit.

All he cared about was getting his precious girl out of the place where lied the horrible accusations.

" Kavin.. Dushyant ke sath jao. Uska dhyan rakho. " ACP sir told the younger brother.

" Main wahi karne wala tha. Chalo Purvi. "

Kavin was right, nobody had to tell him to go after his brother. For him, Dushyant was everything he looked from his hero. Dushyant was the other half of him, elder brother and figure like father. He was going to support him anyway.

 ** _At Shukla Residence -_**

Dushyant poured a glass of water as he walked and took a seat next to Meera.

" Yeh lo. Shant ho jao, Meera. Kya haal bana liya hai tumne apna ro ro kar. " He handed her the glass as she gulped a few sips.

Dushyant stared at her face, intaking the red, puffy eyes tired from shedding tears. Red nose and cheeks, uneven breathing. He felt a pinch in his heart. His happy go lucky, lively, elegant and graceful Meera was a crying mess right now and god, his heart was breaking so bad seeing her like that.

" Maine kuch nahi kiya Dushyant. Main- mujhe koyi phasa raha hai trust me."

Dushyant pulled her in his arms before she could resume back to sobbing. He patted her head, rubbed soothing circles on small of her back.

" Mujhe sab pata hai, baba. Shant ho jao tum. Main hu na tumhare sath? Main sab theek kar dunga, I promise."

They stayed like that for a while, Meera wasn't ready to let go the comforting embrace and Dushyant didn't mind at all. She felt safe. She felt like everything was alright.

The couple had indulged themselves into a long, soothing embrace. Kavin and Purvi had to think a hundred times before making their presence known to the couple. With much hesitance, Kavin finally knocked on the already open door.

Dushyant and Meera glanced at the direction to see their respective sibilings standing at the door. Both of them parted from each other but not so far, Meera tugged on Dushyant's arm as they sat side by side.

" Bhai, Hum ne forensic lab ki CCTV footage mangwa li hai. Aur register bhi check kiya, Meera didi ke khilaf koyi conspiracy kar raha hai yeh toh pakka. Kyuki register mein unke naam ki kayi entries hai, jo mujhe lagta hai bogus hai."

Kavin finished as Dushyant stared at him, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

Purvi took a seat next to her sister, wrapping an arm around her.

" Tu nahi sudhrega na?" Dushyant asked as he stood up and walked upto the younger brother.

" Bhai, aap ko toh pata hai. Aap jaha jaoge main waha aaunga. Sahi ya galat, mujhe bas itna pata hai ke aapko kabhi akela nahi chodna hai. " The twenty four year old replied.

" Tujhe papa ne yaha kyu bheja tha?" Dushyant asked, with a knowing smile.

" Aapko rokne." Kavin answered.

" Aur tu kya kar raha hai?" The elder one asked, crossing his arms.

" Aapki help kar raha hu." The younger one grinned.

Next thing Meera and Purvi saw was brothers indulging themselves in a brotherly hug.

" Didi, aap chinta matt karo. Hum sab mil ke aapko bekasoor prove kar denge." Purvi comforted her sister.

" Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha, tum sab ko thanks kaise kahu. " Meera smiled.

Kavin and Dushyant exchanged glances before looking at Meera.

" Khana khila ke."

" Kuch khila ke."

Both of the brothers said collectively, making the girls laugh.

" Accha?" Meera asked as she got up from her seat.

" Haan. Zoro ki bhuk lagi hai. Jaldi kuch khila dijiye taki dimag kaam kare." Kavin confessed.

" Okay. Tum dono baitho, main abhi aati hu. Purvi, chal mujhe thodi help kar de."

Purvi nodded as the sisters left for kitchen. Kavin sat next to Dushyant.

" Kitna bura phasi hai woh?" Was all Dushyant asked, rubbing his temple with tip of his fingers.

" Bohot bura. Jo bhi hai usne bohot planning ki hai. Mushkil hai." Kavin told him.

" Hmm..Purvi ko pata hai?" Dushyant asked.

" Nahi. Maine usko bhi yahi tassali di hai ki asli mujrim ko hum asaani se pakad lenge." Kavin explained.

" Unn dono ko pata bhi nahi chalna chahiye. Hum dekh lenge. Pehle hi dono bohot pareshan hai." Dushyant spoke.

Kavin couldn't agree more. Never going to put into words, but the way Purvi looked throughout the journey from lab to home was causing pain to him.

" Meri Meera bekasoor hai, Kavin. Humein jald se jald asli mujrim ko pakadna hoga." Dushyant looked at his brother.

Kavin reflexively patted Dushyant's back, giving him an assuring nod.

" Time aa gaya hai, Bhai..Yeh dikhane ki hum bhi ACP Pradyuman ke bete hai." Kavin spoke, as they discussed more about how they were going to deal with the new challange in front of them.

 **A/N : Thanks for reading! Dushyant and KaVi fans, please let me know how was this. I'll update soon.**

 **\- Divine**


	2. Togather, through thick and thin

Chapter 2

" Bhai, mujhe toh uss Vaibhav pe shak hai. Forensic lab mein ghus ke sabooto ke sath ched chad karna.. Yeh kisi bahar wale se zyada kisi andar wale ke liye bohot aasan hai. Aap ko kya lagta hai?" Kavin asked as both the brothers walked towards their home.

" Ho sakta hai. Vaibhav ke alawa aur kisi pe shak ki sui jaa bhi nahi rahi. I think humein kal doctor Salukhe se baat karni chahiye." Dushyant replied.

" Kis baare mein?" The younger one asked.

" Iss baare mein ki Vaibhav ke paas forensic lab ka kitna access hai." Later explained.

"Haan."

Kavin stretched his hand to ring the bell when Dushyant stopped him.

" Time dekha hai? Ma aur Papa so rahe honge. " He explained before taking out his spare key. Putting it in the lock, he pushed open the door careful of not making even the slightest of sound.

ACP Pradyuman didn't waste time to take note of his sons' presence. He looked up from the book he was reading, rocking slowly on the arm chair. Dushyant and Kavin stopped right on their tracks.

" Papa aap soye nahi?" Dushyant asked.

" Nahi woh, tum dono ka hi intezar kar raha tha." Pradyuman smiled a little.

" Maine kaha tha bhai ko ki jaldi chalte hai, par meri suni hi nahi unhone." Kavin made an excuse.

" Accha?" The father couldn't help but chuckle at his younger son.

" Haan matlab.." Kavin trailed off looking back and forth between his father and brother.

" Mujhe chalna chahiye, bohot neend aa rahi hai. Good night!"

Kavin has always been the sneaky one out of Pradyuman's family. The guy just knew how to punch his way out of every awkward situation, so the way that little shit nearly jogged all the way to his bedroom didn't surprise the father and elder son.

" Yeh kabhi nahi sudhrega." Dushyant shook his head in disbelief.

" Dushyant beta, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai. Kya tumhare paas ek minute hai?" Pradyuman asked, getting up from his chair.

" Haan kahiye na, Papa." The son walked up to his father.

Both of them took a seat on comfortable couch. The relationship between Pradyuman and Dushyant was very simple. They both loved each other. More over, Dushyant respected his father a lot for everything he was while Pradyuman couldn't be more proud of anyone than his first born.

" Beta, aaj lab mein jo kuch bhi hua.. bohot galat hua. Main jaanta hu tum bohot pareshan ho." Pradyuman spoke.

Dushyant nodded, his eyes fixed on marbel floor.

" Meera bohot acchi ladki hai. Aur beta, I'm very proud of you. Jis tarah se tum ne aaj uske liye awaz uthayi, mujhe bohot acha laga."

Dushyant glanced at his father, who had this pure look of affection on his face.

" Sach kahu toh mujhe bhi Meera ki madad karne ka mann hai, par main apni zimmedari se bandha hua hu. Main chah kar bhi tumhari ya Meera ki madad nahi kar sakta."

" Main samjhata hu, Papa. Aur mujhe khushi hai ki aap mere decision ko support kar rahe ho."

Pradyuman's firm hand placed on Dushyant's shoulder as he smiled at his son.

" Beta main toh hamesha tumhe support karunga. Aur hamara Kavin bhi hai tumhare sath, I'm sure tum dono asali gunehgar ko samne laaoge. Bas jo bhi karna soch samajh ke, sambhal ke karna."

" Good morning."

Dushyant greeted cheerly as Meera glanced at her boyfriend standing at her doorstep.

" Dushyant? Time dekha hai?"

Don't call her the mood killer but if your boyfriend showed up to your place at five thirty when even the sun's sleeping, you'd just get Meera's situation at that point.

Also, she looked a complete mess with bird nest- _ish_ hair and sleepy eyes just added to her list of _reasons to get mad at Dushyant._

" Chalo chalo, jaldi se fresh ho jao. Hum walk pe ja rahe hain." Dushyant said, ever so casually as he made his way inside the house.

Meera stared at him as if he just grew another head.

" Walk? subeh ke saadhe paanch baje? Tum theek toh ho na, Dushyant?" The girlfriend couldn't restrict a yawn.

" Haan. Meri subeh iss hi wakt hoti hai. Abb jao aur ready ho jao." Boyfriend successfully managed to get her fully awake and send her to get freshen up.

Exactly thirty minutes later, Meera padded out of the bedroom lazily wearing a loose comfortable full sleeved t shirt with cotton leggings. Long waist length hair neatly braided.

" Times like these make me have second thoughts about you." She glared at her boyfriend before closing the door behind her as they headed towards the nearby park.

" Marriage thoughts, you mean?" Dushyant chuckled while Meera religiously ignored the pun.

" Subeh ke 6 baje kaunsa park khulta hai, Dushyant? Kya chal kya raha hai tumhare dimag mein?" Meera whined like a kid forced to go to tutions on Sunday.

Dushyant kept listening to her rant quietly untill she finally finished. He simply smiled at the end of her rant, forwarding his arm for her to link in.

Meera couldn't help but chuckle. For heaven's sake, what good deeds she had done to find a guy like him? He was always so calm, so relaxed about everything, no matter what the situation is. Dushyant was as calm as a sea, Meera could talk endlessly in front of him, he'd take in everything ever so quietly and reply with a pinch of that notorious little grin of his.

Let's face it, girls like Meera or just girls in general like the relaxed, calm guys more than shitty angry young men.

" Tum pe gussa bhi nahi kiya ja sakta." Meera shook her head in defeat, linking her arm with his.

" Pata hai." He added, shamelessly.

Both of them had a nice stroll around, talking about pretty casual stuff, made fun of some fellow walkers and joggers, laughed on some really shitty stuff and returned home.

The early morning walk was actually a therapy to clear Meera's head from all the stress and negativity.

" Thank you." Meera thanked him as they stood in her small backyard where she and Purvi had developed a small flower garden.

" No problem." Dushyant shrugged, smiling.

He turned to leave when Meera stopped him. Holding his arm, she looked at him.

" Kyu hua?" He asked.

Meera believed more in doing than just talking, so the forensic doctor tip toed just a little inch and pecked the cop on his lips. Now ofcourse, they were not going to make out because it was her back yard, duh. The small peck was sufficient at it's job of bringing Dushyant's dimples to life.

" Abb jao." Meera allowed him, returning the playful grin.

" Pakka? Ki aur kuch baki hai?" Dushyant chuckled.

She shook her head in no. Softly patting her cheek, Dushyant walked away.

" Okay, I didn't see anything. Just a little bit public display of affection which I obviously didn't see."

Purvi yawned staring at the boiling tea, Meera instantly regretted coming into the kitchen right after kissing her boyfriend.

" Kuch pata chala?" Dushyant asked as he stood next to his car in parking lot.

" Vaibhav nahi hai." Kavin replied, stuffing his hand in his pockets.

" Hmm. Kavin aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ki Vaibhav ne khud ye na kiya ho.. par asli culprit ki madad ki ho? Doctor Salunkhe ne mujhe bataya ki Vaibhav ke paas bhi lab ki chaabi hai jaise Unke, Doctor Tarika aur Meera ke paas hai." Dushyant spoke.

" Ho sakta hai bhai. Par mujhe samajh nahi ata, aisa kaun ho sakta hai jisse Meera didi se problem ho? Unhone toh kabhi kisika kuch nahi bighada. Hum shak kare bhi toh kis pe kare?" Kavin questioned.

" Ek insaan hai."

Both of them turned to see Purvi approaching them. She stopped right in front of the brothers.

"Kaun?" Dushyant asked.

" Nisha. Didi aur Nisha ek hi batch mein padhte the. Dono ko doctor Salunkhe ke sath kaam karne ki chahat the, Salunkhe sir unke role model the. Par sirf Didi ko mauka mila." Purvi explained.

" Par Purvi hum aise kaise iss Nisha pe shak kar sakte hai?" Kavin asked.

" Kyuki, Nisha ki narazagi saaf thi. Jab Meera di ne ussey baat karni ki koshish ki thi tab usne bohot bhala bura sunaya tha didi ko."

" Filhal yeh Nisha kaha milegi?" Dushyant asked.

" Pata nahi. Bohot wakt se uske bare mein suna nahi hai hum ne." Purvi told.

Three of them stood contempleting, Dushyant finally spoke.

" Meera jis acadmy mein padhti thi woh Pune mein hai. Kavin, Purvi, tum dono Pune jaao. Acadamy se Nisha ke bare mein aur jaankari mil sakti hai, uska address vagera. Main yaha Vaibhav pe nazar rakhta hu." He briefed.

" Okay bhai. Hum thodi der mein nikalte hai." Kavin nodded, Purvi agreed as well.

" Main didi ko call karke batati hu." Purvi said as she stepped aside.

" Sun." Dushyant looked at Kavin.

" Dhyan se jana aur Purvi ka dhyan rakhna."

" Don't worry, Bhai. Aap aur Meera di mujhpe bharosa rakho." Kavin assured before getting into his car.

After an hour, Purvi slid in the passanger seat of Kavin's car, placing her small shoulder bag on the back seat. He egnited the car and the drive began in silence.

This was actually the first time they travelled together, just the two of them. Usually they had their team members or families to travel along. The awkwardness was evident between them. I mean, not to mention the fact that their older sibilings were dating each other was an awkward rope to start the climb with.

Both of them thought of starting a conversation, but what were they going to talk about?

How about some case or murder? But isn't that they talk about almost all the time every day?

" Umm.." Kavin looked at Purvi.

" Jee, aap ne kuch kaha sir?" She asked, uncertainly.

" Nahi woh main bas yeh soch raha tha ki.. yeh thoda awkward nahi ho raha?"

That made Purvi chuckle.

" Bohot, actually. Humein baat kar leni chahiye. Teen ghante hum chup chap baithe rahe phir toh ho gaya." The junior giggled.

" Exactly. Aur waise tum mujhe Kavin bula sakti ho. Sir bulane ki zarurat nahi hai." He told her.

" Nahi baba, mujhe koyi risk nahi uthani. " Came Purvi's immediate reply.

" Risk? Kya matlab?" Kavin asked.

" Haan toh. Dekhiye agar abhi mujhe aadat pad gayi aur galati se kabhi maine duty pe aapko Kavin bulaya, tab toh aap mujh pe baras padoge. Waise bhi mujhe aap se thoda darr hi lagta hai." She admitted.

" Darr? Really? Please haan, tum mujhe khaamkha badnaam kar rahi ho." Kavin scoffed.

" Accha? Kabhi dekha hai khud ko duty pe? Aisa lagta hai jaise kisi ne aapko smile karna sikhaya hi na ho. Har wakt bas serious, no nonsense attitude leke ghoomte ho."

" Okay that was very, very offending." Kavin complained.

" Sach hamesha kadwa hota hai, Sir." Purvi stiffled a laugh.

" Tum meri baat kar rahi ho, kabhi khud ko dekha hai? Kitna bolti ho tum. Har wakt bas chapad chapad.. aur duty khatam hone pe toh aise lagti ho jaise Disney land pohoch gayi ho. Woh Pankaj ke sath reh reh ke tumhara dimag bhi kaam karna band ho chuka hai lagta hai."

This time, Kavin stiffled a laugh while Purvi stared at him with agaped jaw.

" At least khadoos hone se toh accha hi hain na? Aap toh-"

And without even their knowledge, the awkwardness was already gone. Disappearing somewhere into thin air, leaving only two individuals with somewhat similar personalities.

None of them known to what this journey holds.

 ** _A/N : Thank you so much for reading guys! I'm so so thankful to those who read and reviewed the 1st chapter. It's very encouraging. Let me know, how was this one._**

 ** _Love xx_**

 ** _\- Divine._**


	3. She owns the sass!

Chapter 3

" Sir, mujhe bohot zyada bhuk lagi hai. Humein abhi ke abhi khana kha lena chahiye." Purvi told her senior for the nth time.

" Purvi, yaha beech raaste mein kaha khana milega? Hum hotel pohoch jayenge bas kuch der mein." Kavin replied, monotoniously.

" Kishan dhaba, Lele uphaar griha aur Gold coin chinese centre mein khana nahi toh kya sona chandi milne wale the? Lekin kisi ko unki mummy ne ghar ke khane ki aadat laga kar bighaad rakha hai." Purvi sassed.

" Main kisi dhaabe pe khana nahi khane wala." Kavin stated as a matter of fact.

" Hum highway pe hai, Sir. Yaha pe dhaabe hi milenge. Aur filhal mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai toh hum ab jo bhi agla dhaaba dikhega waha ruk kar khana khane wale hai." Purvi ordered, crossing her arms.

" Yaha pe senior main hu, toh tum mujhe order nahi karogi. Hum hotel jaake hi khana khayenge." The senior scowled.

" Aap nahi manenge na?" Purvi glared at him.

" Nahi." Kavin was quick to reply.

He could hear the girl letting out an unhappy huff next to him, adding a bit fuel to her frustration, he just had to laugh.

" Hello, Dushyant Sir, dekhiye na aapke bhai kya kar rahe hai. Mujhe itni bhuk lagi hai par woh hai ki car rokne ko hi tayar nahi! Aur- "

Kavin's foot pushed the break harshly as he saw her talking on phone with his brother.

" Jee. Deti hu." She smiled sick sweet before handing the phone to Kavin.

The cop couldn't be more pissed at his junior as he took the phone and tried to speak.

" Hel-"

" Woh abhi tak bhuki kyu hai, Kavin? Tujhe kaha tha na uska dhyan rakhne ko?" Dushyant's voice asked from the other side.

" Dhyan rakhne ke liye woh bacchi nahi hai, aur woh bekar ki zidd pe adi hai. Dhaabe pe khana chahiye usko aur aapko pata hai main-"

" Khana khana hota hai, Kavin. Abhi ke abhi car rok aur tum dono khana kha lo." Dushyant summoned.

" Par bhai-"

" Kavin.."

Kavin took back his protest as he knew it was pointless. He couldn't win in front of Dushyant, so he sighed and replied,

" Theek hai."

Fifteen minutes later both of them stood in front of a dhaaba.

" The great _Mast Malvani.._ " Kavin spoke, sarcastically.

Although it was meant to offend Purvi, but she didn't mind. Well, if only she had time from drooling over the aroma of mouth watering food.

" Tum bohot shaatir ho, pata hai na?" He taunted.

" Shaatir nahi smart, jo har CID officer ko hona padta hai. Aap jaise bohot akadu logo se paala padta hai roj. Jhelna toh aana chahiye na?" Purvi answered back, before walking inside.

Kavin helplessly followed her as they occupied a table.

" Dada, khane mein kya hai?" Purvi asked.

" Sab hai, tai. Kolambi, Surmayi, Paplet, Bhakari, Bhaat, Rassa. Tumhala kay pahije? **What do you want?** " The waiter asked.

" Aap kya khayenge?" Purvi asked Kavin.

" Jo aap kahengi woh kha lenge." Kavin made another sarcastic remark.

" Okay. Toh dada Kolambi masala, Surmayi fry, bhakari, bhaat aur rassa hum dono ke liye." Purvi ordered.

" Thik ahe. **Okay.** " Waiter wrote down the order on small diary.

" Aur dada, sol kadhi hai?" Purvi asked.

" Haan hai na."

" Do glass."

 **( Sol kadhi is a maharashtrian beverage made of coconut milk and kokum, usually served with sea food.)**

Kavin gawked at Purvi as she ordered. Was she going to all those dishes alone? Can she eat all of those? Forget her, how was _he_ going to push those things down his throat!?

" Ani dada, jara lavkar kara ha. **And dada, please hurry up.** "

Finally Purvi looked back at Kavin only to find him weirdly staring at her.

" Kya?" She asked, casually.

" Tumhe Marathi aati hai?" Kavin questioned.

" Haan toh? Bachpan se Mumbai mein rehti hu. Aur agar Mumbai mein rehke tumhe Marathi na aye toh laanat hai tum pe!" Purvi explained.

" Okay.. waise yeh sab jo tum ne order kiya hai, tum apne aap kha paogi sab?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

" Haan. Usmein kya? Aap ko koyi shak hai kya?" She raised an eye brow at him.

" Itni si toh ho. Shak aana laazmi hai." Kavin joked.

" Excuse me? Ek baar khana aane dijiye phir dekhna. Aap khana sunghte reh jaoge aur mera khatam bhi ho jayega." Purvi boasted.

" Accha? Itna tastey hota hai Marathi khana?" Kavin asked.

" Haan. Aap ko nahi pata?" The junior gave him a strange glare.

" Nahi madam ji, woh kya hai na main Punjabi family mein paida hua yeh meri galati hai." Senior made another sarcastic remark.

" Aap akadu ho." Purvi huffed, looking away.

" Tum ziddi ho." Kavin looked away as well.

" Aap muhfatt ho." Purvi stared at him, wide eyed.

" Tum ajeeb ho." Kavin huffed.

" Aap-"

Before the arguement could go any further, food was served and Purvi took no time to dig in. She ate like her life depended on the componants present in plate.

Kavin too started eating, much against his will might I add. While eating none of them spoke, turns out Kavin was actually enjoying the food. It was tastey, it smelt delicious, it looked pretty alluring. But he wasn't going to accept that and say it out loud, was he?

" Yeh.."

Purvi looked up from her food when Kavin forwarded his fried fish to her. She looked at him, confused.

" Mujhe iss mein se kaante nikal ke do." He said, hesitantly.

" Kyu? Aap ko nahi aata?" Purvi chuckled.

" Nahi aata isiliye toh tumhe keh raha hu na?"

" Accha accha." Purvi laughed a little before clearing his fish for him.

After the glorious dinner, both of them walked back to Kavin's car.

" Khana badhiya tha na?" Purvi smiled.

" Theek tha." Kavin replied, curtly.

" Accha? Isiliye ungliya chaat rahe the na. Kitni akad hai baap re." Purvi poked him on purpose.

" Dekho, ab agar ek aur baar akadu kaha na toh main tumhe yahi chod ke chala jaunga." Kavin looked at Purvi.

" Toh main aapke bhai ko call karungi aur aap ke kaarname ke baare mein bataungi." Purvi shrugged as if it was no biggie.

Frustrated, Kavin ran a hand through his hair.

" Galati kar di maine jo tumse kaha baat karne ko. Tum chup hi acchi thi." Kavin clapped his hands in defeat before getting inside the car.

" Galati ki hai toh bhugto ab. Main toh ab chup nahi baithne wali." Purvi said as she took her seat as well.

" Haan Salunkhe, Kya pata chala uss body ke baare mein?" ACP Pradyuman asked as he entered the forensic lab along with Daya, Dushyant and Pankaj.

Today, Dushyant did feel different while entering the forensic lab. He felt like his sunshine was missing. Who could blame him though? He was too used to of seeing his pretty girlfriend smiling at him the moment he entered the lab. Her desk was empty today, so was the lab without her, for him.

While Salunkhe proceeded with briefing about the body, Tarika stepped aside.

" Dushyant, kuch pata chala?" She asked, concerned.

" Ek suspect aur mila hai, maine Kavin aur Purvi ko bheja hai puchtach karne. Yeh.. Vaibhav ka kya haal?" Dushyant asked.

" Abhi tak toh aisa kuch kiya nahi usne jispe shak kiya jaye. Main aur Salunkhe sir nazar lagaye hai uspe." Tarika told.

" Hmm. Agar usne kuch bhi alag kiya.. toh please mujhe batana. Har ek choti se choti cheez important hai Meera ko bekasoor saabit karne ke liye."

" Chinta matt karo, Dushyant. Waise Meera kaisi hai?" Tarika asked.

Although Tarika and Salunkhe equally missed Meera in the lab while working but the fact that Meera and Tarika had a special bond of friendship couldn't be ignored. Both of them loved working together, they believed that it was more fun when they worked.

" Kal bohot udaas thi, par ab theek hai." Dushyant assured her.

" Main aaj milne jaungi ussey. Sab theek ho jayega Dushyant."

Later that evening, Tarika sat in the living room while Meera brought two coffee mugs. Tarika took her first sip and let out an applauding moan.

" Kal pura din maine tumhare haath ki coffee miss ki pata hai." Tarika told her friend as she sat down in front of her.

" Maine bhi aaj bohot miss kiya tum sab ko. Roj lab jaane ki, aap sab ke sath kaam karne ki, sath mein lunch karne ki aadat pad gayi hai. Aaj ek din ghar baithi toh aisa laga jaise.." Meera left the sentence incomplete.

" Tum jald hi duty pe wapas aane wali ho, Meera." Tarika smiled, placing her hand on Meera's shoulder.

" Matlab?" Meera asked, confused.

" Matlab yeh ki Dushyant apni puri jaan laga raha hai asali gunehgar ko dhundhne mein. Uske tewar dekh ke mujhe lagta hai ki jald hi tum wapas aane wali ho duty pe." The curly head explained.

" Tarika, Dushyant ke wajah se hi I still have hope. Agar woh nahi hota toh shayad abhi tak main kahi dur jaa chuki hoti." Meera confessed.

" Arey waah? Aise kaise chali jaati? Tumhara Dushyant jaise tumhe jaane deta na.. Mujhe toh uss DCP ke shakal dekhni hai jab woh tumse maafi mangega." Tarika chuckled.

" Mujhe bas wapas aana hai. Yeh job mera passion hai, Tarika."

In no time, both of the friends indulged themselves in a conversation regarding random stuff.

 ** _A/N :_** ** _Yes, this was a bonus update! Am I updating too quick? Anyway, let me know how was it. :) I love reading comments._**

 ** _\- Divine_**


	4. Never been easy!

**_A/N : Hi, Divyaa here :) Enjoy reading!_**

" Miss Vishakha?" Kavin asked the lady on desk as both of them reached the acadamy.

" Yes? How may I help you?" Vishakha asked, looking up from her work.

" Hello, hum CID Mumbai se hai. Aap se thodi information chahiye thi isiliye yaha aye hai." Kavin briefed the old lady.

" Jee bilkul. Kahiye aap ko kis baat ki information chahiye?" Vishakha asked.

Purvi's phone rang out of nowhere, breaking the conversation between Kavin and Vishakha.

" Excuse me." She excused herself as she walked outside leaving Kavin to continue the discussion.

" Hello?"

Purvi answered the call as she stood next to college entrance. Campus was empty due to holiday, which left her the only one standing there. Surprisingly, there came no reply from the other side.

" Hello kaun bol raha hai?" Purvi repeated, waiting for reply. She even had a look at screen to check the network signal, it was fine.

The number was unknown though. So after not recieving any reply from the caller for a little long, she disconnected the call.

As soon as she detatched the phone from her ear, a sharp pointed metal was placed on the back of her neck.

" Hilna matt warna kaant dunga."

A masculine voice boomed in her ears as she took in the situation.

" Toh yeh tumhari chaal thi." Purvi let out a bitter chuckle.

" Haan. Aur tum bewakoofon ki tarah phas bhi gayi, inspector." The man spoke.

" Kaun ho tum? Kya chahte ho?" Purvi asked.

" Tumhe aur tumhare saathi ko khatam karna chahta hu."

" Accha? Bhaade ke tattu ho matlab. Kisne paise diye hai tumhe?"

" Aye! Zyada jubaan chalayi na toh-"

Before the attacker could utter any word further, Purvi slammed his hand away making the knife fly out of his grip. She kicked the man right on his stomach, followed by a couple of punches over face.

" Purvi!"

Kavin came running to her while she continued to kick the man's ass. Kavin grabbed the man's collar and turned to face him.

" Bata kisne bheja hai tujhe?" He commanded.

" Nahi bataunga." The criminal yelped.

Kavin slapped the man right on his face, the man fished a small bottle from his pocket. Kavin hurried to snatch it but the man already downed the bottle down his throat.

" Aye! Idhar dekh! Bata kisne bheja tujhe humein marne!?"

Kavin's blood boiled as the man died right in front of him without revealing the name of culprit.

" Damn it!" Kavin exclaimed angrily as he let go the lifeless body of the man.

Purvi took out her phone to call an ambulance for taking away the body. Meanwhile Kavin was already examining the body for any evidence or any identity proof.

" Thanks. Jaldi aa jaiye."

Purvi turned to see Kavin letting out an exasperated sigh as he stood up.

" Kya hua? Kuch mila?" She asked.

" Kuch bhi nahi. Lagta hai isse yahi kaha gaya tha ki ya toh humein marna hai ya phir pakda gaya toh khud mar jana hai. Isiliye toh iske paas na koyi wallet hai, na koyi phone." The senior explained.

" Sir, Jisne bhi isse bheja hai woh yeh nahi chahta ki hum iss case ki teh tak jaye. Aur agar hum pe hamla hua hai iska matlab Didi ki jaan ko bhi khatara ho sakta hai hai."

Purvi was beyond concerned for her sister which didn't go unnoticed by Kavin.

" Main abhi bhai ko alert kar deta hu. Tum chinta matt karo."

After twenty minutes, the ambulance arrived and took custody of the dead body. Kavin and Purvi got into the car and headed to Nisha's address gotten from the acadamy with Vishakha's help.

The drive was quiet so far, Purvi's eyes engrossed themselves in the tress and rusty lamp posts passing by.

" Woh.." Kavin started the conversation.

Purvi turned her gaze to look at him.

" Tum theek ho na?" He asked, hesitantly.

Oh dear, how awkward was the situation going to be? Those who were arguing like stubborn kids were sitting completely silent for the second time in that trip. Back to square one, great.

" Bilkul." She kept her answer short.

" I'm sorry main tumhe bacha nahi paya." Kavin spoke, swiftly switching the gear.

" Main ek cop hu. Khud ko bachana aata hai mujhe." Purvi stated as a matter of fact.

You could litreally see Kavin rolling his eyes, this girl was something else. She was on a whole different tangent.

" Haan waise tumhari jubaan bhi kuch talwar se kam nahi hai. Woh aadmi ek mamuli churi se tumhara kya bighad leta." Kavin mocked her.

Purvi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Kavin smiled faintly as well.

" Aap se dekha nahi jata na mujhe shant baitha hua? Koyi na koyi baat chedni zaruri hi hai. Kyu?" Purvi crossed her arms.

" Aisi koyi baat nahi hai. Woh toh mujhe bore ho raha tha isiliye socha tumhe hi uksa du."

" Accha? Yeh matt bhuliye ki-"

Just like that, the silent journey came back to life. The road seemed less long while Kavin and Purvi continued to take on each other.

Although Kavin had successfully diverged Purvi's mind from the attack, he knew that he had to be more alert and more careful now. Especially towards Purvi. He couldn't let anything happen to her, after all he promised so to Dushyant.

A gentleman's promise.

Dushyant smiled at the sight of his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on the couch with a book hanging halfway over the edge.

He quietly made his way to her, closing the door behind him. How thankful he was of the spare key he had to Meera's place in times like these. He had returned from his duty, the initial plan was to have dinner out at Meera's favourite restraunt. But the case took a little longer keeping him engaged.

Meera fell asleep on the couch while waiting for Dushyant.

Dushyant gently took the book off her hand and kept it aside. He took a moment to appreciate how beautiful his Meera was. She wore an elegant black salwar suit, the tiny black bindi right on point, pretty earpieces dangling off her ears, her long waist length hair left open with a few bobby pins neatly chapped.

Meera was simply made of grace. Whatever she did, she was always so sophisticated and so graceful. Unlike Purvi, who was total opposite of Meera. Loud, vibrant and bold.

Dushyant always wondered how similar his and Meera's personality was. Both of them were always calm, they always thought properly before making any decision. No wonder they fell for each other.

His palm softly rested on her cheek letting his thumb brush a little over the side of her eyes. Her eyes, for Dushyant Meera had the most gorgeous eyes in world. Her eyes attracted him right from the day he first saw her.

He still remembered that day sharply. He entered the forensic lab with his father and fellow team members and the new doctor who just joined that day certainly caught his eye.

She was definately a beauty. Intelligence, sharpness and politeness topped her personality like cherry on cake.

So that's how it went from there, they grew closer by time and eventually confessed their feeling to each other. Since the day Meera walked in, life only treated Dushyant better and better each day.

She became his secret salvation, and he, her home.

Dushyant Singh, the ever so content man could feel his heart breaking beneath his chest the moment when he saw his Meera standing helplessly in lab that day.

Blamed, humiliated, alone.

Dushyant made an oath to himself that day to always protect her, her dignity and her happiness no matter what the future holds.

He took his phone and ordered Meera's favourite food from the very place they were supposed to go eat. Till the food arrived, he took out the neccessary vessels. Setting them neatly on dining table, he served the food for two of them.

" Meera?" Dushyant softly patted her arm.

She shifted in her sleep a little before opening her eyes to come across her boyfriend.

" Tum late ho." She told him as a matter of fact, straightening herself on the couch.

" Pata hai." He chuckled.

" Lekin khana ready hai. Chalo."

Dushyant smiled taking her hand in his before guiding her to the dining table where hot food awaited them.

" Yeh sab? Tum ne?" Meera looked at her boyfriend in awe.

" Kya kare ab? Dinner ke liye late ho gaya toh compensate toh karna padega na?" Dushyant shrugged.

Meera let out a heartful laugh before encasing him in a warm hug. Soon they were seated on dining table, having their food while Meera listened happily about Dushyant's day.

 _On the other side,_

" What? How is this possible?" Kavin spat, completely shocked.

" Are you sure yeh Nisha hi hai?" Purvi asked, not believing her eyes.

" Jee madam. Yahi miss Nisha hai. Pichle do saal se yeh iss hi halat mein hai."

The nurse told Kavin and Purvi as they stared at the girl sleeping on bed, looking like she was asleep for quiet a time. What was the word again? Yes, coma.

 ** _A/N : Wow that was the fastest chapter I've written so far. I hope you guys liked it :) Do let me know :) A massive thank you for your feedback, means a lot._**

 ** _One last thing, Dear Guest, I've ignored you once but seems like you're too desperate to get a reply from me. Let's end it here from my side_**.

 ** _1._** ** _Yes I did say to consider nice language and grammer as bonus, just like you said that these days it's rare to find it in this fandom EXCLUDING some of my fellow authors who write excellent. So that line actually makes sense._**

 ** _2\. Isn't what I write in my story/my summery supposed to be MY business? I'm sorry but you forgot your nose in there :p If you have issues with my writing or me, you're totally free to leave. Door's right there :)_**

 ** _3\. I really hope you have a life outside apart from making nameless comments on a strangers' book. Consider mentioning your name next time. The real one okay? Not the made up one. Stop messing with strangers for nothing, you'll end up getting neglected._**

 ** _Lastly, its "Anyway" not "Anyways" dear. Thanks for giving me a good laugh._**

 ** _Love xx_**

 ** _\- Divine :)_**


	5. It's the time!

" What? How is this possible?" Kavin spat, completely shocked.

" Are you sure yeh Nisha hi hai?" Purvi asked, not believing her eyes.

" Jee madam. Yahi miss Nisha hai. Pichle do saal se yeh iss hi halat mein hai."

The nurse told Kavin and Purvi as they stared at the girl sleeping on bed, looking like she was asleep for quiet a time. What was the word again? Yes, coma.

So when Kavin and Purvi drove to their prime suspect Nisha's house, they were all prepared to get as much as possible information out of her. The nurse who opened door for her certainly left a question in their mind. Answer came immediately as they came across Nisha sleeping on bed with several medical equipments attatched to her body.

" Kya hua inn ko?" Kavin asked.

" Kuch saal pehle inka accident hua tha, bohot buri tarah se injure hui thi yeh. Tab se coma mein hai." Nurse replied.

" Sister kya hum inki medical file dekh sakte hai?" Purvi asked, as the nurse handed her a file.

Kavin and Purvi went through the file consisting various reports, medical prescriptions and reciepts.

" Ek minute." Kavin stopped Purvi from flipping the page as he spotted a signature at the end of one reciept.

" Yeh signature kiska hai? Inke medical expenses kaun uthata hai?" Kavin asked.

" Inka bhai." Nurse answered.

" Kaun hai iska bhai?" Purvi questioned.

" Mister Manav. Wohi ye sab kharcha uthate hai."

An exchange of glances occured between the cops before they turned back their attention to nurse.

" Yeh Manav ka pata ya phone number hoga aapke paas?"

Dushyant stopped the car in front of a cafe before walking in. The curly head caught his eye and soon they were sitting face to face with each other.

" Kya hua, Tarika? Tum ne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya?" He questioned.

" Mujhe tumhe kuch batana hai. Aur woh main forensic lab mein nahi bata sakti, isiliye yaha bulana pada." The forensic expert explained.

" Haan. Batao."

" Kal se Vaibhav bohot ajeeb tarah se pesh aa raha hai."

" Ajeeb matlab?" Dushyant asked.

" Matlab yeh ke kal se woh bohot pareshan hai. Baar baar kisiko phone karta hai, uska kaam mein dhyan nahi hai. Aur ek wakt toh aisa aya jab uske chehre ka rang hi udd gaya tha, jaise koyi bhoot dekh liya ho." Tarika explained.

" I see. Kya tum ne ussey pucha ki woh kyu itna pareshan hai?" Dushyant asked.

" Haan. Usne theek se toh kuch nahi bataya. Bas mummy ki tabiyat kharab hai yeh kehke usne baat taal di." Tarika told him, while sipping her coffee.

" Vaibhav kis baat ko leke pareshan hai yeh pata lagana padega." Dushyant mumbled to himself.

" Haan. Lekin Dushyant, jo bhi karoge please dhyan se karna. Shayad Vaibhav ko bhanak lag gayi hai ki hum uspe nazar rakhe hue hai. Kavin aur Purvi pe jo hamla hua, uske baad toh tumhe aur Meera ko bohot careful rehna chahiye." Tarika alerted him.

" Mere hote hue kisiki itni himmat nahi ke meri Meera ki taraf aankh utha kar bhi dekhe."

Little did Dushyant know, his Meera was already on target of the culprit. One who just couldn't stand seeing Meera getting defended up to such extent by everyone. Doctor Salunkhe and Tarika backed her, ACP Pradyuman had faith in her, rest of the team had hope to see her back as soon as possible. Kavin and Purvi were already up on their toes to find evidences in her favour, and ofcourse Dushyant.. that guy was breaking every boundary, every limitation just to prove that his girl was innocent. All he wanted to do is to protect his girl.

Like a true gentleman.

The moment he walked inside Meera's place, he knew something was wrong. He did let out a breath of relief when he saw her sitting on her favourite chair, reading another book from her collection.

" Kehte hai agar mann thikane pe na ho toh padhna nahi chahiye."

Meera instantly looked up at her boyfriend, her hand immediately went to fix her messy hair to at least decent. Dushyant surely was amused to see the vulnerable side of her.

" Ab doorbell bajana bhi chod diya tum ne?" Meera asked, clipping her hair together.

" Meri girlfriend ka ghar hai." He shrugged.

" Tum bhi na, Dushyant." Meera shook her head before walking up to pour a glass of water for him.

While she poured the water for him, his arms encased her from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She could feel his calm and steady breaths softly running over her skin. Her stressed out shoulders relaxed a bit as she took in his cologne.

" Pareshan kyu ho?" He asked.

She chuckled, how well her boyfriend knew her?

" Pata nahi. Bas pareshan hu. Mujhse ghar baitha nahi ja raha shayad." She told him.

" Jaanta hu. Lekin tumhe pata hai investigation mein thoda time toh lagta hi hai." Her boyfriend tightened his grip over her.

She simply nodded.

" Hum bohot kareeb hai asli gunehgar ke, Meera. Bas kuch wakt aur. Main tumhe promise karta hu ki tum bohot jald khud ko forensic lab mein paaogi." He assured her.

Meera slowly detatched his arms off her before turning around to face him. He looked a little tired from the hectic day of investigation. She softly rubbed his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

" Pehle hi tumhari duty itni mushkil hoti hai aur upar se mera yeh problem. Thak jaate ho na tum?" She asked, with a slight tinge of guilt in her eyes.

" Dekho jhoot toh main bolunga nahi. Thak toh jata hu. Par jab shaam ko tumhara chehra dekhta hu toh sab thakaan bhul jata hu." Dushyant told his girlfriend.

Meera paused for a moment before saying,

" Kitna kuch kar rahe ho tum mere liye. Tum, Kavin aur Purvi.. aur main hu ke bas din bhar ghar pe hath par hath dhare baithi rehti hu."

The sadness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Dushyant. He pulled her close before placing a kiss on her temple.

" Agar tumhari jagah main ya Kavin aur Purvi mein se koyi hota toh tum bhi yahi karti. Inn sab baaton ka khayal chod do Meera, aur haso. Tumhari ek smile mujhe bohot sari takad deti hai."

His words did make her smile. Meera was never the shy girl when it came to her feelings about Dushyant. She thought, if her smile could give him strength.. why not test the capability of her kiss? So, she did.

Dushyant head felt light as air when he felt his girlfriend's lips encasing his. He let himself go to get lost in her. Her charm was imparallel, it drove him crazy every single time they came close.

His hands found their way to her waist before rubbing soothing circle on small of her back. She locked her arms around his neck. Their bodies mingled themselves lazily much to their own will.

They broke apart from the first kiss only for Dushyant to shower her neck line with sweet kisses. No, not the hungry and lusty ones. The gentle and soft ones.

Soon Meera made him sit on the dining chair next to him, placing herself gracefully on his lap before pulling him for another kiss. A longer one this time.

The lovers among them took over the officers that very instant. In between the whole accusations, investigation and stress, Dushyant and Meera didn't get enough personal space just for themselves.

He was always out, busy in investigating. She was home, thinking.

At the end of day, he would pay her a visit. They would talk. They would eat together and eventually he'd return home.

Not like they didn't enjoy that routine, but this was something really special.

Ringing of Dushyant's phone made him remove his hand from her back and dug it into his pocket. Meera didn't like the shifting of his attention from her to the phone. She stopped his hand while they continued to kiss.

Too late, Dushyant already withdrew from the kiss managing to say,

" Kavin ka phone hai."

Meera sighed before she rested her head on his chest as he attended the call. She didn't really pay attention to the conversation between her boyfriend and his brother. Too busy in indulging herself in depths of his arms, his cologne while playing with the placket of his dark blue shirt.

It was clear, she was smitten.

Her attention went back to him when he ended the phone, she looked up to him asking about the call through eyes.

" Kavin aur Purvi wapas aa rahe hai. Almost pohoch gaye samjho." Dushyant told her.

" Ohh." She replied, not wanting to get up from his lap.

A moment slipped in silence before Meera looked in his eyes with a twinkle.

" Kitni der lagegi unko?" She asked.

" Das minute aur." He answered.

" Kaafi hai."

Meera smiled before engaging them into another kiss.

Kavin's car stopped in front of the house as both of them got down and walked towards door. Purvi rang the door bell, the door opened revealing a smiling Meera followed by Dushyant.

" Didi.." Purvi hugged her sister as they entered the house.

" Baitho main paani laati hu." Meera said as the other three settled down on couch.

Purvi kicked off the shoes before folding her legs over the couch, leaning back lazily on the couch.

" Tum dono theek toh ho? Uss attack ke baad koyi mushkil?" Dushyant asked.

" Nahi bhai. Koyi tension ki baat nahi hai waise. Pune jaa kar bohot kuch pata chala." Kavin replied.

It amazed Meera how her boyfriend had switched on the duty mode in split of a second as she handed water to both of them.

" Kya pata chala?" Dushyant asked.

" Dushyant, woh dono abhi abhi toh wapas aaye hai. Jo bhi puchna hai woh baad mein puchna, filhaal toh tum dono jaake fresh ho jao. Dinner ready hai main serve kar deti hu." Meera interrupted the conversation seeing Kavin and Purvi's exhausted faces.

" Okay madam. Jaisa aap kahe." Dushyant chuckled.

" Kavin, tum upar guest room mein jaake fresh ho jao." Meera told him.

" Thanks."

Purvi was already in her bedroom while Meera walked in the kitchen. Dushyant wasted no time as he stood in front of Kavin.

" Kya baat hai? Tu pareshaan kyu hai?"

If you're surprised about how did Dushyant figure out that his little brother was tensed about something, don't be. Dushyant and Kavin were like two sides of a coin. One look was enough for both of them to figure out things going through each others mind.

" Hamara koyi peecha kar raha tha. Mujhe shak hai woh log abhi bhi ghar ke bahar hai." Kavin spoke.

Dushyant's eyes widened in shock.

" Bhai, inn logo ko zarur uss insaan ne bheja hai. Main raste mein kuch kar nahi paya kyuki Purvi thi mere sath. Uski jaan khatare mein nahi daal sakta tha. Yahi wakt hai, inn ka khel khatam kar dete hai."

" Manav ka kya hua?" Dushyant asked, ignoring what Kavin just said.

" Manav Nisha ka bhai nahi hai. Ussey paise mil rahe the Nisha ka bhai banane ka natak karne ke liye." Kavin explained.

" Kaun de raha tha?" The older brother asked.

" Kuch log aate the, mask pehen ke. Mujhe shak hai hamara peecha karne wale bhi wohi log hai."

" Purvi ko malum hai ke tumhara peecha ho raha tha?" Dushyant asked.

" Nahi."

" Meri baat dhyan se sun, Purvi ke room ke bahar khada reh. Yeh log zarur Meera ko kuch karne ke maksad se yaha aye hai." Dushyant spoke.

" Lekin Bhai, Meera didi toh kitchen mein hai. Hamein yaha rehna chahiye." Kavin interjected.

" Woh log hamara dhyan bhatkane ke liye zarur Purvi pe hamla karenge taaki hum waha jaye aur yaha Meera akeli pad jaye. Tu upar ja aur jaise hi kuch gadbad lage, shor macha dena."

" Aur aap unki aankho se dur ho jana. Taki unko Meera did akeli dikhe."

Kavin completed the sentence for Dushyant, perfectly understanding Dushyant's strategy.

" Jaldi ja." Dushyant told his brother before Kavin climbed upstairs.

Dushyant walked up to kitchen and stood at the door as he watched Meera heating the food.

" Waise aaj khane mein kya hai?" He asked, smiling lightly.

Kavin stood right outside Purvi's bedroom. To his sheer fortune, Purvi was tired enough to forget to close the door of her bedroom. Making things much easier for him.

Ten minutes later, Purvi stepped out of the washroom wiping her face with a small towel. She reached to her closet for some fresh clothes, while she was busy in picking her clothes, a man, silent as mute stepped inside through open window. With a gun in his hand, he approached Purvi as she was unaware of the stranger approaching her.

Before he could take any further step ahead, Kavin walked right inside grabbing the man's neck with his right hand while his left hand covered the attacker's mouth.

Purvi turned around to face the horror as Kavin signed her to keep quiet. Kavin snapped the panicked attacker's neck making him fall on the floor, unconcious.

" Purvi sambhal ke!" Kavin yelled out of the blue as Purvi stared at him in confusion.

Dushyant got his cue as he glanced at Meera who had worry written all over her face.

" Yeh Kavin ki awaz thi na? Usne aise kyu chillaya? Purvi? Woh-"

" Meera, Meera tum yahi ruko main dekh ke aata hu." Dushyant told her.

" Nahi main bhi chalungi. Mujhe dekhna hai Purvi ko! Woh theek hai ya nahi!" Meera cried.

" Main dekh ke aata hu. Tum meri baat maano please. Yahi rehna, yaha se hilnj matt. Main dekh ke aya."

" Par Dushyant-"

Dushyant didn't stop to listen to his girlfriend. He rushed upstairs where Kavin and Purvi waited for him in Purvi's bedroom with the unconcious man tied to chair with one of Purvi's duppata.

" Good job." Dushyant patted Kavin's back as he glanced at Purvi.

" Tum theek ho?" He asked.

" Bilkul." Purvi replied.

" Great. Meera akeli hai neeche, jaise hi koyi andar aayega, main pohoch jaunga. Hum yeh nahi jaante ki bahar aur kitne log hai, isiliye apni guns tayar rakhna."

Dushyant had it all sorted in his mind, and indeed everything was happening just as he thought. He had his gun clutched tightly in his hand before sensing some commotion.

This was it.

He dashed off to kitchen only to find a man holding a knife in his hand, ready to kill the forensic doctor in front of him. Dushyant grabbed the man and threw away the knife to some lone corner of kitchen.

" Bohot ho gayi luka chipi. Kya laga tujhe? Meri Meera tak itni aasani se pohoch jayega tu?"

He slapped the man to kiss the floor. Two more men entered the house with bare weapons marching towards Dushyant. Kavin and Purvi blocked the men, fighting them off like they usually fight with rest of the criminals.

It took Meera a while to register everything that happened around her. For all she knew, she was just heating up the food for them to have dinner. Here she stood watching her boyfriend, his brother and her sister kicking asses.

" Theek ho tum?" Dushyant asked as he reached her after knocking the attacker down.

" Main.. yeh sab? aur tum log?" Meera looked at him.

Dushyant couldn't help but smile. He placed a small peck on Meera's forehead.

" Kaha tha na maine tum se, jald hi khud ko duty pe wapas paogi? Woh din kal hi hai, Doctor Meera."

Soon it dawned upon her and the girl couldn't be happier.

He did it. He did what he promised.

" Hum aapka romance spoil nahi karna chahte par yeh log inke boss ka naam batane ke mood mein hai."

Purvi and Kavin tried their best to restrict the teasing smile but sadly it was past possible already.

Oh how annoying it was sometimes to have younger sibilings like Kavin and Purvi, Dushyant and Meera thought.

 **A/N** **: Soo!! I know I'm so late this time, but my exams are going on and also had a close friend's birthday 5 days back. So yeah, celebrated too much!**

 **Here's something for all those who've read this book so far and took out some time to review :)**

 **Shambhavi Chaturvedi** : **Hey, thank you so much, love. I'm so glad that you read my story! Keep supporting. Love you**

 **FancyPari : Hello Pari, I'm glad that first chapter got you excited. Thank you so much! Much love**

 **Ali : Thank you so much, Ali :) Hope to see you again! Love**

 **Isarat Hasan : Lovely name, Isarat :) Thank you so much. Love you**

 **Subhi Singh : I've seen your reviews and it feels so good! Thank you so much, Subhi! love ya**

 **Vanshika Sharma : Your name has such a beautiful meaning. Thank you so much! Love**

 **KSarah : I honestly didn't expect you since it's a KaVi story and as far as I know, you don't like KaVi that much. You do love Kavin though, thank you so much! Lots of love**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj : High five! I'm a crazy KaVian too! I'll surely show everything you mentioned. Thanks! Love**

 **Aarti : Your review was so encouraging, Aarti. Readers like you inspire me to write more and more every day. Thanks a ton! Love**

 **KaVi fan : I adore KaVi too! Thank you so much, babe. I'll give you every KaVi moment that you expect! Love you**

 **Type your review, Guest :p Thank you soo much! You're sweet :) Love**

 **Ann : Let's not talk about thrash. Thank you for reading my story. It means a lot. Love ya**

 **A BIG BIG THANK YOU to all of my GUEST readers. It would be great if you guys mention your name so that I can thank you guys individually :) Much love** **xx**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divine :)**


	6. Beginings

" Mujhe kyu bulaya hai yaha? Tumhe pata hai mujhe kitne kaam hote hai?"

DCP Chitrole whined like a typical over dramatic bitch as he stood in forensic lab in front of everyone, the CID team and forensic experts.

" Jaise maine aapko kaha tha. Meera ki bekasoori main saabit karke rahunga. Uss hi ke liye aapko yaha bulaya hai."

Dushyant Singh, ACP Pradyuman's first born stood tall and confident along side the love of his life. Everybody's face lit up with curiosity as Dushyant pulled out his phone and called Kavin.

" Haan Kavin, leke aa unn dono ko."

While they waited for Kavin, Chitrole and Dushyant were having sort of an eye battle. Chitrole was trying his best to be little the later's confidence. Because somewhere he knew, Dushyant had the upper hand today.

" Agar yeh galat nikala toh pata hai na tum ne kya dawa kiya tha?" DCP chuckled in mockery.

" Bilkul. Lekin agar main sahi nikala toh aap ko pata hai na ki aap ne kya waada kiya tha?" Dushyant smiled.

That smile, it surely egnited Chitrole's temper.

" Chal chup chap."

Kavin's voice boomed as he walked inside holding two men by their collars. Followed by Purvi who walked just behind Kavin.

" Dushyant, yeh log kaun hai?" ACP Pradyuman asked as the men stood in centre of lab.

" Sir, yeh hai Manav aur yeh aadmi unn gundo mein se ek hai jinhone kal Meera pe hamla karne ki koshish ki thi." Dushyant explained.

" Kya? Meera pe hamla hua tha?" Daya asked, concerned.

" Sirf Meera pe nahi, Kavin aur Purvi pe bhi jaan leva hamla hua tha jab woh Pune gaye the Meera ke case ki puchtach karne." Dushyant added.

" Hum ne kuch nahi kiya sahab. Hamein toh bas paise mile the yeh madam ko maarne ke. Hamara bechara dost Ramesh, jisne yeh sahab aur yeh madam pe hamla kiya woh bhi mara gaya." The attacker cried.

" Kisne diye the tumhe paise?" Abhijeet asked.

The man didn't think twice before raising his hand and pointing towards the trainee doctor who stood behind Tarika.

" Vaibhav?" DCP Chitrole raised an eyebrow.

Everyone was laid in a shock except Tarika, Dushyant, Meera and their younger sibilings. Vaibhav, looked very much drained of colour.

" Sir, yeh.. yeh kuch bhi bol raha hai. Main kyu doctor Meera ko phasane ki koshish karunga? Woh toh meri senior hai." He weakly defended himself.

" Yeh jhoot bol rahe hai." Manav spoke up.

" Inhone hi mujhe paise diye the inn ki behen ke jhoote bhai hone ka. Do saal se main Nisha madam ka jhoota bhai hone ka natak kar raha hu taki kisi ko pata na chale ki Nisha madam ka asli bhai yeh hai, main nahi."

And, it was all out. The truth. Vaibhav didn't try to run or escape the truth. Because he wasn't guilty of whatever he did.

Dushyant walked to Vaibhav and stood right in front of him.

" Mann toh karta hai mere gun ki sari goliya tere bheje mein utar du. Lekin sach sunane ke liye tera zinda rehna zaruri hai. Bata kyu kiya yeh sab?" Dushyant asked in a voice which could easily send chills down anyone's spine.

" Kyuki meri behen ki zindagi barbaad kar di teri girlfriend ne. Wo aaj jis halat mein hai, uski zimmedar sirf aur sirf Meera hai." Vaibhav spat bitterly.

Kavin stepped in between Dushyant and Vaibhav as he saw Dushyant's hand clutching on to his gun.

" Bhai.." Kavin spoke as he stood a step ahead of Dushyant.

" Kya matlab hai tera? Saaf saaf bata." Kavin asked, making sure that his older brother was not having any talking business with the criminal.

" Mere didi ka naam Nisha hai. Wo aur Meera sath mein padhte the aur unka ek hi sapna tha, Mumbai ke forensic mein Doctor Salunkhe ke sath kaam karna. Lekin Meera ne woh chance meri didi se chin liya!" Vaibhav yelled.

" Nisha didi itni depressed ho gayi ke unhone car ke saamne kudh ke suicide attempt kiya. Par woh bach gayi aur abb do saal se coma mein hai. Maine tab hi soch liya tha ki jis ladki ne meri behen ka career shuru hone se pehle hi khatam kar diya, uska career bhi main barbaad kar dunga. Aur Meera ki jagah main le lunga, taki meri didi ka sapna pura ho sake."

" Tumhari behen ke sath jo hua wo bura tha. Lekin uske liye tum Meera ko blame nahi kar sakte." Daya interjected.

" Badle ki aag mein tum itne andhe ho gaye ke tum ne Kavin aur Purvi, yani do CID officers ko marne ki koshish ki." Abhijeet yelled.

" Itna hi nahi, Abhijeet! Tum ne mere forensic mein sabooto se chedchad ki. Apne profession se gaddari ki! Mere ek kaabil aur begunaah doctor pe jhoote ilzaam lagaye! Pradyuman, DCP sahab, mujhe aisa insaan apni lab mein bilkul nahi chahiye." Salunkhe let out all the pent up anger.

" Haan. Thik hai. Vaibhav, main tumhe suspend karta hu. Aur arrest ka order karta hu." Chitrole took the decision, hesitantly.

Mayur and Vansh stepped forward and took Vaibhav in custody.

" Vaibhav?"

Meera called as everyone stared at the forensic doctor.

" Mujhe afsos hai Nisha ke sath jo bhi hua uska." She said.

" Tumhare afsos karne se woh theek nahi ho jayegi." Vaibhav told.

" Ho jayegi. Aaj se Nisha ke treatment ka khayal main rakhungi. Tumhe uski chinta karne ki zarurat nahi hai."

Meera showed her character. That's Meera Shukla. No, she's not any saint. Nor she tried to be modest or anything. To state in simple words, she was just good at heart.

Vaibhav was taken away and everybody was in smiles. Dushyant being the happiest one.

" Sir, aap kuch kahenge nahi?" Pradyuman was the one to bring the topic up.

" Haan. Woh.. Uh." Chitrole fumbled a little before finally looking at Meera.

Every person standing in the lab was waiting for DCP Chitrole to put aside his ego and apologies to Meera.

" Meera." Chitrole spoke.

" Jee sir." Meera smiled.

" Woh, tum sahi thi. Tum aaj se duty join kar sakti ho." He kept it pretty short.

" Thank you, Sir." The girl thanked.

" Aur woh.. sorry." Chitrole mumbled.

" Kya?" Kavin coughed.

Chitrole shot him an angry glare as a wave of chuckle escaped throughout the lab.

" Pradyuman, yeh kya?" Chitrole looked at ACP who quickly retrived the serious face.

" Arey sir woh, bacche ko sunayi nahi diya hoga. Thak gaya hai na bechara." Pradyuman made a funny excuse.

" Haan sir. Agar aap repeat kar dete toh..Sun leta Kavin. Kyu hai na?" Daya joked.

" Haan haan." Salunkhe enthusiastically added.

" Maine jo kuch bhi kaha tumhe uss din, uske liye main MAAFI CHAHTA HU."

Chitrole stressed on the last few words on purpose making everyone giggle.

" Koyi baat nahi, Sir." Meera politely answered.

" Main joining letter bhijwa dunga. Get back on duty now."

With those last few words, DCP stromed off. Leaving everybody in laughter.

" Congratulations Meera!" Shreya advanced at the happy forensic expert.

Very next moment, congratulations and best wishes poured upon her as everybody welcomed her back on duty. All this while, when Meera was over the top of world, Dushyant stood back, watching his Meera finally happy. This was his Meera. Happy, smiley, positive, not the stressed out and sad girl he witnessed since past three to four days.

He was the happiest man at that moment, he did what he promised. Meera was back and proved innocent.

Pradyuman and Kavin stood on either sides of Dushyant as he smiled at them.

" I'm proud of you." Pradyuman patted Dushyant's shoulder, happily.

" Kavin ne bhi utni hi mehnat ki hai, jitni maine." Dushyant looked at Kavin.

" Mujhe tum dono pe garv hai." Pradyuman said before advancing to congratulate Meera.

Dushyant glanced at Kavin with a warm smile.

" Tujhe kehne ka mann toh nahi kar raha par thanks."

" Bas kya, bhai. Aap ke aur hamari hone wali bhabhi ke liye toh jaan hazir hai." Kavin teased.

" Dheere bol kamine."

And they were back to their normal selves.

Meera didn't miss to store the charming smile her boyfriend's lips wore while talking to Kavin. She definately owed him.

Later that evening, Dushyant and Kavin waited for Meera in the parking of forensic lab. She finished her work and walked downstairs along with Purvi and Tarika. Bidding farewell to Tarika, the girls moved towards parking.

" Finally!" Kavin exhaled as the sisters stopped in front of them.

" I'm sorry, hum ne bohot wait karwaya na?" Meera looked at both of them, apologetically.

" Arey nahi. Waise koyi baat nahi hai. Kavin toh bas yun hi." Dushyant assured her.

" Exactly. Aap bhi na, didi. Jab aap ke boyfriend ko koyi takleef nahi hai toh aap kyu _kisi_ ki bhi maafi maang rahi ho?" Purvi remarked, looking at Kavin.

" Excuse me? Main mazak kar raha tha, samjhi? Meera didi ko samajh aa gaya woh lekin tum kaise samjhogi? Logo ko paka ne ke alawa aur aata kya hai tumhe?" Kavin was ever so quick to retort.

" Kya kaha aap ne?" Purvi fumed.

Meera and Dushyant stared at their sibilings in awe, for all they knew, Kavin and Purvi hardly ever spoke to each other apart from work. They never really tried to be friend each other, because they never really felt the need to. They were better like strangers, and right now they stood watching their younger sibilings fight like cat and rat.

" Purvi.. yeh kya tareeka hai? Aise baat karte hai? Kavin tera senior hai na." Meera decided to step in between the fighting monkeys.

" Senior honge duty pe." Purvi huffed.

" Kya matlab-"

" Kavin. Kya kar raha hai tu?" Dushyant didn't let Kavin finish.

" Lekin bhai, shuruwat isne ki thi. Main chup chap khada tha. Isse kya zarurat thi mujhe chedne ki?" Kavin complained.

" Bhai aap ko pata nahi yeh sab natak hai. Aap ke saamne sharafat ki murti bane hue hai. Aap ke peeche dekhna chahiye inko!" Purvi replied.

" Oh hello! Bhai kya bhai? Woh mere bhai hai aur unko bhai sirf aur sirf main bula sakta hu."

Dushyant couldn't believe it was his own brother fighting like a five year old kid for his favourite candy. Dushyant, right now being the candy Kavin was fighting for with Purvi. Afraid to loose his right over his older brother.

" Ahaha! Aap jo meri didi ko hamesha didi bulate ho uska kya? Maine kabhi kaha kuch? Maine ek baar aap ke bhai ko bhai kya bol diya toh aise chidh rahe ho jaise pata nahi kya kar diya ho maine."

" Meri marzi! Main senior hu." Kavin told her.

" Kaha na duty pe! Yaha nahi." Purvi replied.

" Tum mere bhai ko bhai nahi bulaogi, that's it." The senior announced.

" Ek baar nahi, das baar bulaungi! Bhai, bhai, bhai, bhai, bha- "

" Arey ek minute ruko tum dono!"

Meera again meddled in between as the arguement started to become loud and immature.

" Bacche ho kya tum dono nursery ke? Kaise ladh rahe ho? Kya ho gaya hai tum dono ko?" Meera looked back forth between the fighting pair.

" Aap samjhaiye apni behen ko, didi." Kavin requested.

" Purvi, usko nahi pasand toh matt bula. Jhagda khatam karo. Koyi dekhega toh kya sochega." Meera looked at Purvi.

" Main kyu haar maanu? Mujhe kyu-"

Meera glanced at Dushyant helplessly while during this whole time he just stood there laughing as he watched everything.

" Tum hass rahe ho, Dushyant?" Meera glared at him.

" Aur kya karu?" Dushyant simply shrugged.

" Jhagda mitao inka. Meri toh yeh log sun nahi rahe." The girlfriend ordered.

Dushyant finally sobered up.

" Purvi, tum mujhe bhai bula sakti ho-"

" Par bhai-"

" Aur iss baat par ab aur koyi behes nahi hogi. Bohot late ho chuka hai already, chalo sab baith jao."

Dushyant dismissed the arguement as Purvi smiled in triumph. Kavin just shook his head in disbelief before walking to the passanger seat while Dushyant took the control of wheel. Meera and Purvi quickly settled themselves in the back seat.

" Waise Meera, tumhe duty pe wapas dekh kar sab khush the." Dushyant changed the topic.

" Mujhe bhi kitna accha laga. Aisa laga jaise sab phir se normal ho gaya hai." The girl admitted in all honesty.

" Mujhe toh Shamsher ki shakal dekh ke hi maza aa gaya!" Kavin chimed in.

Dushyant elbowed him as it was _their_ nick name for DCP Chitrole and Kavin was not supposed to say it out loud in front of anyone else.

" Tum log unko Shamsher bulate ho?" Meera gasped at both of them.

" Woh bas mazak mein." Dushyant tried to cover up.

" Kaash main ek minute pehle DCP sir hoti." Purvi mumbled.

" Kya zarurat hai. Tum bhi Shamsher se kuch kam nahi ho." Kavin heard that and gave it back.

" Dushyant _bhai_ , dekho ab yahi mujhe uksa rahe hai." Purvi giggled, casually looking out of the window after stressing on the word bhai.

" Roti raho bas hamesha. Aur shikayat karti raho. Aur kuch toh aata nahi." Kavin mummered.

Dushyant glanced at Meera from the rare view mirror as she flashed an adorable smile at him. He too smiled back.

Dushyant stopped the car and Purvi was the quickest and very first one to get down.

" Didi, main andar jaati hu. Thank you for the lift, Dushyant bhai. Good night."

Purvi warmly wished, completely ignoring Kavin.

" Good night, Purvi." Dushyant smiled.

Purvi began to walk away when Kavin called out from behind.

" Purvi, tumhe ek number bhej raha hu uspe contact kar lena!"

She stopped to turn around.

" Kiska number?" Purvi asked, seriously.

" Dimag ke doctor ka. Jald se jald check karwa lena."

Kavin joked making both Dushyant and Meera laugh. Purvi just had enough for the day, she stomped away towards the house mumbling something inaudible to herself.

" Toh kal ka lunch sath mein. Bhulna matt." Meera reminded Dushyant as both of them stood just outside the door of her place.

" Main puri koshish karunga time pe aane ki. Investigation mein kitna wakt lagega yeh keh nahi sakte, par main aaunga." Dushyant smiled.

" Thik hai. Waise tum dono andar aa sakte ho. Khana khake jana." Meera insisted.

" Arey nahi." The boyfriend politely declined.

" Kyu? Itni jaldi thak gaye mere haath ka khana khake?" She joked.

Dushyant chuckled.

" Aise koyi baat nahi hai. Teen din se ghar pe khana nahi khaya hai, na maine aur Kavin toh bahar hi tha. Aaj agar ghar pe nahi khaya na toh Maa pakka ghar se nikal dengi." He told her.

She laughed.

" Okay. Sambhal kar jana. Good night." Meera smiled.

" Bas? Sirf good night?" Dushyant raised an eyebrow at her. She understood faster than flash of light.

" Tumhara chota bhai peeche hai aur meri choti behen andar. Kuch toh khayal karo." Meera stiffled a chuckle.

" Accha? Madam, agar main khayal nahi karta toh kal hi hamare _chote_ bhai behen dekh lete hamein."

He just had to mention that. After successfully making his girlfriend shy away, Dushyant shook his head before turning around to leave.

" I love you."

Meera slipped the little confession in before Dushyant left.

" I love you too, Meera."

Dushyant smiled before walking back to the car, only to see his brother waving at something above his head. He glanced at the direction and saw Purvi opening the window of her bedroom and shouting,

" Jaate ho ya abhi ACP sir ko call karu!"

Kavin litreally burst out laughing enjoying seeing her so pissed. Dushyant simply settled down and egnited the car.

" Kya ladki hai na, bhai? Ekdm pagal. Bas jara sa chedne ki kami hai, baras padti hai."

Kavin laughed placing his hand over his chest.

" Pagal nahi. Bacchi hai woh." Dushyant took a stand for her.

" Bacchi? Hum dono ka birth year same hi hai. Chaubis saal ki kaha ki bacchi hai yeh?" Kavin replied, taking out his phone.

" Waise Kavin.."

Dushyant looked at him, voice getting sincere.

" Hmm?" Kavin didn't look up from his phone.

" Aaj Purvi ke wajah se kam se kam tera bachpana wapas aata hua dikh gaya mujhe."

Kavin's fingers halted automatically as he glanced at his older brother.

" Aisi koyi baat nahi hai, bhai."

" Yeh sab baakiyon ke saamne. Woh log sach maante honge isse, mere saamne ne koyi fayda nahi."

" Bhai main theek hu. Pata nahi aap ko kyu aisa lagta hai ke mujh mein koyi farak aya hai."

Kavin fixed his eyes over the road.

" Tu aur Purvi bilkul ek jaise ho. Tujh mein bhi bachpana bhara hai, bas kuch logo ke wajah se kho gaya tha. Aaj bohot wakt baad wapas dekhne ko mila, bohot accha laga mujhe."

Kavin quietly listened his brother talk, because somewhere he too knew that Dushyant was right. Dushyant didn't force him to speak either. A few minutes passed before Kavin spoke.

" Meri kisi se bhi koyi shikayat nahi hai. Sab theek hai ab."

" Lekin jo kho gaya woh abhi tak mila bhi toh nahi tha na?"

" Aisa kya kho gaya hai, bhai?" Kavin asked, a little provoked.

" Mera bhai." Dushyant calmly answered.

Both of the brothers exchanged glances as they waited for signal to turn green.

" Main yahin hu." Kavin weakly defended.

" Tu bhi jaanta hai sach kya hai. Yeh woh nahi hai jiske sath main bada hua hu. Jab se tune khud pe yeh sakhti ki chadar oodhli tab mujhe laga ki maine apne bhai ko kho diya, lekin aaj mujhe woh wapas dikh gaya."

Dushyant started the car as the signal turned green.

" Purvi ke sath baccho ki tarah ladhte hue, khud jaisa lag raha tha tu."

Kavin smiled a little at Dushyant as the older brother changed topic to get things back to normal. Drive back home was casual as they discussed a little sports, cracked a few jokes and just..talked.

Who knows what future has in store for them?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : That's it for today! This chapter was supposed to be up on Sunday itself, but I had 3 consecutive papers from Monday. That explains the delay. How was it?**

 **Thanks a ton for all the precious reviews! They made me smile so much!**

 **Guest : Reviews display nahi hue kyuki guest reviews 2 din baad dikhte hai, reason being not having an account. Don't worry I read your reviews! Thanks a lot! Love :)**

 **Will update soon!**

 **Thanks.**

 **\- Divine :)**


	7. Like she owns the sunshine?

That night Kavin rested in his bed, trying not to think about what Dushyant said. He wasn't going to completely deny what his older brother said. Dushyant always had a point, whenever he opens mouth, he speaks sensible.

Kavin and Dushyant knew each other in and out. They knew the secrets, regrets, downfalls, peak points, everything. Kavin wasn't really an open guy when it came to expressing his feelings, happy or sad whatever. The only person whom he shared things with was Dushyant.

Dushyant was practically Kavin's guardian angel. He knew every single thing going in his younger brother's life. Things he does, people he meets, hobbies he takes up etc. Dushyant always kept a close eye on Kavin's life, just to make sure he never gets himself into any trouble.

Like wise, Dushyant knocked on the door of Kavin's bedroom as he knew the later must be restless anyway. Kavin chuckled as he saw his brother standing in front of him.

" Teri problem ka solution hai mere paas. Chal, terrace pe." Dushyant told him.

" Stock khatam ho gaya hai mera lekin." Kavin replied.

" Mere paas hai. Glass leke aa upar."

A while later, two glasses collided to each other making a small sound as the brothers cheered before sipping onto whiskey. Drinking alchohol was not something brothers were fond of. They were well aware of responsibility towards their duty, reason behind them not drinking regularly. It was always once or twice in six months. Not even on occasions.

" Aap ko har baar kaise pata chal jata hai?" Kavin asked Dushyant, playing with the half filled glass in his hand.

" Kya?" Dushyant asked, leaning against the railing.

" Aap ko pata hai kya. Yahin ke mere mann mein kab kya chal raha hai. Main kab khush hu, kab dukhi hu, kab bechain hu yeh sab kaise pata chal jata hai aap ko?"

Dushyant only chuckled.

" Jaise tujhe mere baare mein pata chal jata hai, waise hi. Kaunsi badi baat hai usmein."

" Aap hamesha ki tarah topic change kar rahe ho." Kavin glanced at him, disapprovingly.

" Meri chod, tu apni bata. Kyu soch raha tha Purvi ke baare mein itna ki neend bhi tere paas aane se katra jaye?"

Kavin let out an exaggerated sigh before running a hand through his hair.

" Aap ki wajah se." The younger one blamed.

" Kya? Tere aur Purvi ke beech main kaha se aya?" Older brother asked.

Kavin kept his glass on the flat surface of railing before turning to face his brother.

" Aap acchi tarah se jaante hai ki aap ki kahi hui har ek baat ki meri zindagi mein kitni ehmiyat hai. Phir aap ne yeh Purvi wali baat kyu bhari mere dimag mein? Ab woh atak hi gayi hai mere dimag mein."

" Ek minute, bhari matlab? Bhai, dekh, mujhe jo saamne dikha wohi maine bola." Dushyant cleared.

" Aap samajh nahi rahe ho, bhai. Chalo, maine maan liya ki aaj Purvi ke wajah se main thodi der ke liye pehle jaisa bann gaya tha. Lekin woh sirf momentary tha. Woh toh hai hi bacchon jaisi, uske sath main bhi beh gaya." Kavin stated.

" Toh?" Dushyant asked.

" Toh aap ko yeh samjhana chahiye ki jo aap ne aaj dekha, woh phir kabhi nahi hone wala. Main change ho chuka hun aur main khush hu iss change se."

" Kavin, mujhe samjha raha hai ya khud ko? Sach hum dono jaante hai. Aaj jo ladka Purvi ke sath ladh raha tha na, woh asli Kavin tha. Aur Purvi ko chidha kar tujhe jo khushi mil rahi thi, woh sach thi. Kya main galat hu?" Dushyant stared at Kavin.

" Nahi. Aap sahi ho." Kavin admitted, lowering his gaze.

" Toh kyu jabardasti kar raha hai khud se? Tu khud apne aap ko miss kar raha hai! Kyu yeh sakhti ka nakab pehen ke jee raha hai tu, jab ke hum sab purane Kavin ko wapas dekhna chahte hai."

There was pin drop silence between the brothers before Kavin looked up at Dushyant.

" I'm sorry bhai, par woh nahi ho sakta. Main aise hi theek hu. Agar pehle jaisa ho gaya toh darr lagta hai wapas attatchments ho jayengi aur phir wapas-"

" Ek baar thokar khane se koyi raaste pe chalna nahi chodta, bhai." Dushyant didn't let him finish.

" Nahi bhai. Ab woh nahi ho sakta."

Dushyant exhaled, before finishing his drink.

" I'm sorry main pehle baar aap ki koyi baat kaat raha hu." Kavin apologised.

" Abey tu pagal hai kya? Tu ja. So ja. Tujhe chadhne lagi hai shayad."

Dushyant joked as both of them laughed. A couple of drinks later, they decided to call it a day.

" Waise ek baat toh manani padegi, Kavin." Dushyant stuffed his hands in pockets while they walked back to their rooms.

" Hmm?" Kavin hummed.

" Jo kaam aaj tak koyi aur kar nahi paya woh Purvi ne mehez das minute mein kar dikhaya. Kuch toh baat hai uss ladki mein." Dushyant grinned at the later.

" Hai na. Purvi mein baat yeh hai ki uske dimag ke screw dheele hai. Ajeeb kahin ki." Kavin replied, faster than flash of light.

" Bilkul tere jaise." Dushyant chuckled.

" Bilkul nahi! Aap ko kya ho gaya hai kya pata."

Next day, Kavin was back on duty mode as he indulged himself in investigation. Purvi was nowhere around him as she accompanied Daya, Shreya and Pankaj.

Dushyant, Abhijeet and ACP Pradyuman stood in the forensic lab discussing the case with Salunkhe, Tarika and Meera.

" Toh Salunkhe, kya pata chala DNA report se?" Pradyuman asked.

" Pradyuman, DNA se pata chala ki Nishit aur Mohan asli baap bete nahi hai. Dono ka DNA match nahi hua." Salunkhe answered.

" Sir, ho sakta hai Nishit ko pata chal chuka ho ke Mohan uske pita nahi hai. Aur ussi wajah se dono mein behes hui ho, jaise unki kaam wali ne bataya tha." Dushyant spoke.

" Lekin sir, Mohan ke room se jo wall hanging aap ko mila tha. Uspe jo khoon laga hai, woh Mohan se match karta hai. Lekin usmein ek aur insaan ka khoon hai jo Nishit ka nahi hai." Meera informed.

" Matlab saaf hai, sir. Nishit ki kisi ne madad ki hai iss jurm ko anjaam dene mein." Abhijeet looked at Pradyuman.

The door flung open as Kavin walked in followed by Freddie, Ishita and Sachin.

" Sir, Nishit ne Mohan ke bank account se saare paise saaf kar diye hai." Kavin informed.

Discussion went on as the cops put forth their assumptions and views. The case was difficult to crack but every individual standing there contributed towards it.

" Toh Dushyant aur Kavin, Mohan ke doston se jaake milenge. Abhijeet, tum Sachin aur Freddie ke sath Nishit ke college jaana. Main aur baki sab jara iss Latika se mil kar aate hai." ACP directed like an efficient leader that he was.

" Arey bhai, time dekha hai? Becharo ko khana kha lene do kyuki lunch time ho chuka hai." Salunkhe interjected.

Pradyuman glanced at his officers and it was clear, they actually needed some food down their throat.

" Theek hai. Lekin lunch kar ke turant back to duty."

With that Pradyuman left the forensic lab, everybody marched towards cafetaria. Dushyant waited for Meera for their lunch.

" Ohh, toh aaj lunch ka plan hai?" Tarika teased as she grabbed her wallet.

" Madam ki baat na sunke thodi chalega." Dushyant answered, making Tarika laugh.

" Theek hai. Tum dono enjoy karo. Bas hamari doctor Meera ko time pe wapas le ana, okay Dushyant?"

Dushyant nodded as Tarika walked outside. Meera finished the work in hand before taking her purse.

" Chalein?" She smiled as he slipped his hand through hers.

On the other side, rest of the CID team was having a bit of relaxation while they talked over lunch. Kavin sat with Sachin and Abhijeet as they talked about the on going India-West Indies cricket tournament.

" Kya yaar, hamare bina hi lunch kar rahe the tum log?"

Daya walked in followed by Shreya, Purvi and Pankaj.

" Arey nahi bhai. Paanch minute hi hue hamein yaha aaye hue." Abhijeet told his friend as Daya and Shreya settled down in front.

" Waise yeh Dushyant sir aur Meera kahi dikh nahi rahe?" Shreya asked.

" Woh dono bahar gaye hai. Private lunch pe." Tarika answered, winking a little.

" Kya baat hai, Abhijeet. Humein toh aaj tak lagta tha ki pure team mein sab se romantic ho. Lekin Dushyant toh tum se bhi char kadam aagey nikala." Daya joked, making everyone on the table laugh.

" Sach hi kaha hai kisi ne, girlfriend milte hi har bande ke rang badal jaate hai." Sachin remarked.

" So toh hai. Hum toh kehte hai tum aur Kavin bhi dhundh lo koyi. Aakhir kab tak yun akele akele couples ke sath baithoge?" Daya joked.

" Mushkil hai."

Purvi who was passing by commented, obviously directed towards Kavin.

" Kuch kaha tum ne, Purvi?" Shreya asked, confused.

" Nahi woh, main toh, main woh keh rahi thi ki.." Purvi fumbled as she felt Kavin's glare fixed on her.

" Kya keh rahi thi tum?" Abhijeet asked.

" Yeh ki Pankaj dekho pani puri khaye hi ja raha hai. Hil hi nahi raha apni jagah se. Mujhe bhi bhuk lagi hai."

" Ha karo. Aur shikayat karo meri tum unn log se. Mujhe bhuk lagi hai aur jab tak mera pet bhar nahi jata main yaha se hilunga nahi. Chahe tum seniors se complaint karo ya DCP sahab se."

Pankaj just added loudly from the counter.

" Pankaj, tujhe kuch samajh ata hai ya nahi? Ladies first, suna hai ki nahi tune?" Freddie asked.

" Woh duniya ke liye. Mere liye toh always hunger first."

Pankaj resumed to feast over pani puri. Purvi couldn't be more pissed off.

" Chod na, Purvi. Tu kuch aur kha le." Tarika suggested.

" Nahi. Main iss mote ko hila kar rahungi. Dekhti hu kaise nahi hilta."

Everybody stared at Purvi curiously as she walked up to the counter. Kavin simply shook his head before resuming to his food. He was determined to avoid reacting on every silly thing done by Purvi. He wanted to prove Dushyant that nobody was capable enough for making any change in him, most definately not Purvi.

He didn't understand at all how his brother even thought that the girl who fusses over a thing as petty as pani puri is actually capable of changing him?

" Arey ACP sir aap yaha!"

Purvi exclaimed as Pankaj turned around in a jiffy, Purvi took the opportunity to push the poor guy out of her way.

" Ae Purvi! Yeh toh cheating hai!"

Pankaj cried in frustration making everyone present in the cafetaria have a good laugh. Purvi relished a couple of Pani puris before Pankaj came up with an idea.

" Purvi, agar tujh mein himmat hai toh mere sath competition karke dikhao."

" Competition?" Purvi questioned.

" Haan. Dekhte hai kaun sabse teekhi pani puri kha sakta hai, aur woh bhi kitni."

" Lagta hai aaj yeh dono tabahi macha kar hi rahenge." Daya commented.

" Main Purvi ke side hu." Shreya announced.

Just like that, in matter of just few minutes, sides were taken and the team was divided into two parts. Each side rooting enthusiastically for the representatives. Kavin along with Daya and Abhijeet didn't move from their seat.

Kavin observed Purvi's face and no matter how hard she tried to show that she was not going to back out from Pankaj's challenge, truth was painted red on her face. She was terrified of the spices.

" Ready? Set, go!" Nikhil exclaimed as both Pankaj and Purvi started gulping the pani puris.

Rest of the team cheered for them and for a moment, Purvi actually seemed fine. The competition turned out to be fun for everyone. Niether Pankaj nor Purvi was ready to back out.

A couple of pani puris later, tears brimmed down Purvi's eyes as she turned red. Pankaj was facing the same wrath of spice but he was at least in a better condition as Purvi. All this time, Kavin's eyes were glued to Purvi watching her get herself fucked up with the spices.

" Dekho, ab dono ko teekha lagne laga hai. Dekhte hai kaun pehle give up karta hai." Abhijeet said.

" Main toh nahi karne wala, Sir. Dekhiye ga main hi jeetunga." Pankaj bragged.

Purvi was on verge of exploading, but she didn't let it come on her face. Kavin really had enough of her stupid futile ego, so he stepped up.

" Arey suno suno! Lunch time khatam hone ko aya hai, I think hum sab ko apna apna lunch khatam kar lena chahiye. Yaad hai na ACP sir ne kya kaha tha? Lunch ke turant baad hamein nikalna hai."

Fortunately everyone agreed to him as they called the competition off. Everybody indulged themselves in eating and talking.

" Tum yaha aao, ek file chahiye mujhe."

Kavin grabbed Purvi's hand in his left hand while picking up his untouched pineapple milkshake on the way. While Kavin walked to the parking lot, Purvi went jumping along the whole way. Litreally.

" Yeh pi lo."

Kavin handed her his milkshake when they stopped. Purvi took it from him and drank as if her life depended on it. The milkshake did a great job in calming her down, her sweaty face relaxed a bit as she drank the cold beverage.

" Yeh kaisa behuda bachpana hai, Purvi? Agar teekha jhel nahi sakti toh aisa challenge accept karne ki kya zarurat thi?" Kavin didn't forget to add to her misery.

Purvi stopped in middle as she looked at her senior.

" Usne mujhe challenge kyu kiya? Aap ko uski galti nahi dikhti. Aur waise bhi, Purvi kabhi haar nahi maanti." She stated.

" Kyuki Purvi ka screw hi dheela hai. Shakal dekhi hai apni? Laal ho gayi ho. Jaan chali jaye lekin badi aayi.. Purvi kabhi haar nahi maanti." Kavin rolled his eyes.

" Mujh se zyada toh aap ko milkshake ki zarurat hai. Kya pata shayad aap ki kadvi zubaan thodi toh meethi ho jaye." Purvi mocked.

Kavin glared at her as she shrugged before resuming back to the milkshake. It dawned upon Kavin that he was repeating the same mistake, he was reacting. He had to stop.

Purvi watched him as he stood silent for the rest of time till she was done with her drink.

" Ho gaya. Thanks."

Purvi said as she detatched the glass from her mouth. Tossing it in the dustbin nearby, she resumed to Kavin who finally glanced up at her.

Purvi looked like a clown with the thin layer of foam formed around her lips generating a moustache.

" Chalein?" The moustache girl asked.

And amidst of everything happening till now, amidst of his determination of avoiding her, no matter how frustrated he was, Kavin couldn't HELP but smile.

 _Such a silly girl_ , he thought to himself.

" Kya?" Purvi asked, confused.

Kavin pulled out his handkerchief, handing it to her.

" Pehle apni mooch saaf kar lo." He told her, pointing at her face.

Realisation dawned upon her as she chuckled before wiping her mouth clean.

" Dekho?" She asked him.

" Hmm." He nodded.

Dushyant's car stopped right in front of them as their older sibilings stepped down from the car.

" Tum dono yaha? Kya hua sab theek hai na?" Dushyant asked as he approached along with Meera.

" Kuch nahi, Sir. Woh bas yun hi." Purvi replied him.

" Teri aankho ko kya hua? Laal kyu hai?" Meera interrogated as she stood next to Dushyant.

" Bewakoofi karne ka nateeja hai aur kya." Kavin remarked.

 _There! He's back at his mean and annoying self,_ Purvi thought.

" Agar itni problem hai mujhse toh madad kyu ki?" Purvi frowned, handing his handkerchief to him.

" Shauk nahi hai mujhe, samjhi na? Woh toh mujh mein insaaniyat bachi hai isil-"

" Accha? bachi hai abhi bhi?"

Purvi didn't let him finish as she crossed her arms. Kavin was clearly offended.

" Bhai, dekha aap ne!?"

Kavin turned to Dushyant, who stood wearing this cheeky grin.

" Haan. Dekh raha hu."

Kavin just knew what Dushyant _exactly_ meant.

" Forget it." Kavin huffed in defeat before turning around and walking away.

Meera glanced at her sister, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

" I swear, maine kuch nahi kiya." Purvi already held her hand up in defense, making the couple chuckle.

" Chalo chalte hai." Dushyant told as three of them started walking.

" Waise bhai, kya aap ne kabhi apne bhai ko thandi chaashni mein dubone ka socha hai? Nahi matlab, unko zarurat hai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Yes, so that's where I wrap up for today! I was planning to post this on Sunday but couldn't since I overslept :p Let me know how did you find this one! I hope I'm finally giving KaVi fans what they're expecting. Because to be honest, I'm a true KaVian too! KaVi is my baby. I just adore them.**

 **Ridi : Welcome to the fam, first of all. Secondly, thank you so much for reading and I hope you're happy now. Love you :)**

 **Isarat Hasan : Thank you so much, love. :)**

 **FancyPari : I read your review on my old account. I definately want to be a friend of yours! Thank you so much for the support. Love you :)**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj : Hahaha! I know that fight was funny. Lot more fights like that will be coming, wait for it. Love you :)**

 **Kavi Fan : I agree! KaVi are cutest! Thank you and lots of love :)**

 **Pari : Hi Pari, welcome to fam! Thank you and love you :)**

 **Subhi Singh : Hello sweets! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too! Love you :)**

 **Aarti : Aarti, your review just made me smile so big! Few words, but the happiness they gave me was imparallel. I'm glad you like my writing. I write beautifully because of beautiful readers like you. Thanks again and love you!**

 **Guest : Love, thank you so much! And here's your update. I hope I'm keeping a good speed in updates :p Lots of love.**

 **Happy Diwali in advance, everyone!**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divine :)**


	8. Jalte Diye!

" Lekin kya yeh karna theek hoga?" Tarika asked, staring at her fellow female cops.

All of them sat in cafetaria, discussing about Diwali celebrations.

" Usmein galat kya hai? I'm sure kisi ko koyi problem nahi hoga." Shreya answered.

" Hum ACP sir se baat karte hai. Unki permission ke bina hum kuch nahi kar sakte. Kya kehte ho?" Meera questioned.

All of them nodded in agreement as the long haired forensic expert smiled.

" Lekin Meera ma'm, agar ACP sir ne mana kar diya toh?" Ishita asked, uncertainly.

" Nahi karenge. ACP sir bilkul mana nahi karenge. Tum chinta matt karo." Meera assured her.

Shreya looked at Purvi, who was quiet for the whole time before asking,

"Tum kyu chup ho, Purvi? Kya soch rahi ho?"

Purvi glanced up at the other four ladies as she said,

" Soch rahi hu kitne designs ke diye kharidu bureau mein laga ne ke liye."

The confidence in her voice gave all of them hope that ACP would grant them the permission.

" Thik hai toh, aaj shaam ko duty ke baad Sir se baat kar lete hai." Tarika told.

Rest of the day slipped away rather quickly, male cops had not a single clue of ladies' planning. That evening, all of them waited for ACP in bureau.

" Lekin Shreya, baat kya hai woh toh batao." Daya tried for the nth time.

" Maine kaha na aap ko. Sir aa jayenge tab pata chal jayega." Shreya repeated the same answer.

Daya glanced at his fellow cops, signalling them to step aside.

" Boss, yeh log toh kuch batane se rahe." Daya informed.

" Aakhir aisi kya baat hai jo yeh saari ladies sirf ACP sir se karna chahti hai?" Dushyant voiced his thought.

" Kahin hum mein se kisi ki shikayat toh nahi karne wale yeh log? Ya hum sab ki?" Abhijeet asked.

" Lekin Abhijeet sir, yeh log hamari shikayat kyu karenge? Hum ne aisa toh kuch kiya nahi." Kavin looked at his senior.

While on the other hand, Purvi was giving her all to convince her sister.

" Kaha na maine, Purvi. Hum electric lamps hi lagayenge." Meera stated.

" Lekin Didi, electric lamps mein woh feel nahi hai na! Na hi unn mein alag alag designs hote hai, na hi unki roshni hoti hai. Please didi, mujhe asli diye lagane hai." The younger sister debated.

" Hum bureau mein mitti ke diye nahi laga sakte, Purvi."

" Kyu nahi laga sakte? Agar hum rangoli bana sakte hai, lights laga sakte hai, kandil laga sakte hai toh bechare diyon par na-insaafi kyu?"

" Oh god, Purvi. Aur thoda zor se bol de taaki unn sab ko sunayi de jaye." Shreya looked at Purvi.

" Sir, kuch na-insaafi ki baat ho rahi hai." Pankaj whispered.

" Kya? Bhala inn logo pe kisne na insaafi kar di?" Freddie asked.

" Kaun kis par na-insaafi kar raha hai, Freddie?"

Pradyuman drew everyone's attention to himself as he walked in, making everyone aware of his presence. He turned to the group of female officers as they stood, pretty nervous.

" Haan toh tum logo ko mujh se kuch baat karni thi?" He asked, soft with his pitch.

Tarika, Shreya nudged Meera to speak up. While Ishita and Divya stood on their places, absolutely freaked out. Purvi was still stuck on her earthen lamps.

" Kya baat hai? Tarika, Shreya, Meera? Dekho jo bhi baat hai, mujhe saaf saaf batao." Pradyuman smiled a little warm.

The male cops stood curiously waiting to see what could happen next.

" Sir, woh humein aap se permission chahiye thi." Tarika started, hesitantly.

" Kis baat ki permission chahiye thi?" Pradyuman questioned.

" Woh sir.." Shreya trailed off, she glanced at Purvi to narrate everything to their boss.

" Nahi nahi. Meri taraf dekho hi matt. Mera alag matter hai permission ke liye. Tum log aapas mein dekh lo." Purvi made it very clear, which made Pradyuman chuckle.

" Sir, actually kal se Diwali shuru ho rahi hai na, toh hum sab ka mann tha ki yaha bureau mein Diwali manaye. Matlab thodi cleaning kara ke rangoli banaye bas wohi sab. Aap ke permission ke bina yeh ho nahi sakta isiliye hum aap ki permission maangna chahte the."

Meera explained everything to Pradyuman as all of them stood looking at him, expectantly.

" Yeh toh bohot umda khayal sab ke bahane hamare bureau mein agar diwali manane wali ho toh main kyu mana karunga? Tumhe bilkul permission hai."

Everyone's face lit up with joy as the permission was granted.

" Lekin tum log akele sab kar loge?" Pradyuman enquired.

" Haan haan, Sir. Sab ho jayega." Tarika assured.

" Theek hai. Aur agar kuch madad lage toh yeh log toh hai hi." Pradyuman referred to the male cops.

Glances were exchanged among the ladies as they let out hushed laughs.

" Sir, agar ye log bureau se bahar rahe toh wohi sabse badi madad ho jayegi. Waise bhi kaam karte kam aur badhate zyada hai yeh log." Shreya mocked and that's when the girls let out an audible laugh.

" Yeh kya baat hui, Shreya?" Daya asked, looking pretty offended. So did rest of the men.

" Sahi toh keh rahi hai woh. Kal subeh se leke shaam tak, tum mein se koyi bhi bureau ke aas paas dikhega nahi. That's an order."

Pradyuman orded before taking a step ahead.

" Sir, ek aakhri baat." Purvi finally spoke up.

" Haan bolo, Purvi." Pradyuman allowed her to go on.

" Sir, hum bureau mein mitti ke diye jala sakte hai na? Main kab se sab ko samjhane ki koshish kar rahi hu lekin yeh sab electric lamps ki ratt lagaye baithe hai. Ab aap hi bataiye, Sir.. Jo baat asli diyon mein hai woh nakli diyon mein hogi?"

The junior cop crossed her arms across as she seeked permission. You could clearly see Meera face palming herself after her spritely sister put forth her point.

" Bhai, Purvi ki baat mein dum toh hai. Tum sab kyu isse mana kar rahe the?" Pradyuman asked the rest of girls.

" Matlab sir, asli diye done?" Purvi asked with her face bright as sky on fourth of July.

" Bilkul done."

ACP walked out of the workplace as Purvi smiled triumphantly to everyone. One thing was clear, Purvi Shukla was master in convincing anyone.

Tasks were assigned to everyone in no time. Tarika and Divya were supposed to make sure that the bureau was neatly mopped along with cleaning of desks, tables and glass windows and doors. Meera and Shreya were in charge of purchasing rangoli, sweets and mini lanterns. While Purvi enthusiastically dragged Ishita along her to buy the lamps. _That girl her life invested in those lamps_ , rest of the girls thought.

The day came already as ladies prepared their best for the evening. Tarika and Divya left after paying the cleaners. All of them got ready for celebration donning sarees and lehengas.

When male cops that included Abhijeet, Daya, Dushyant, Kavin, Pankaj and juniors entered the bureau, their eyes felt like indulged in wonderland. Their usual workplace was in all glory today, there were mini lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Tarika and Divya were still hanging up the rest. Meera and Shreya were engrossed in creating an elegant round rangoli right in the centre of bureau. While Purvi and Ishita were placing shining lamps over every desk and table.

" Kisi ne sach hi kaha hai, ladkiya jis jagah haath laga de waha ka naksha hi badal jaata hai." Dushyant was the first one to appreciate.

" Sach kaha. Main aur Abhijeet itne saalon se yaha kaam kar rahe hai, lekin isse khubsurat yeh bureau kabhi nahi laga." Daya fondly smiled.

" Jo kaam aaj tak koyi nahi kar paya woh inn logo ne chutkiyo mein kar dikhaya." Abhijeet added.

" Toh? Kaisa laga hamara kaam?" Tarika came forward along with Divya.

" Bohot kamal ka, Tarika ji. Aakhir aap sab ne sajaya hai, kamal toh hona hi tha." Abhijeet complimented.

" Didi, aap ne baki ke diye kaha rakhe hai?" Purvi asked as she finished with all the desks.

" Arey Purvi, aur kitne diye lagane ka irada hai tumhara?" Daya asked as Purvi stopped in her track.

" Abhi toh sirf hum sab ke desks par lagaye hai, Daya sir. Abhi bahar, darwaze par aur rangoli par bhi lagane baki hai." Purvi smiled.

" Iska bas chale toh pair rakhne ke liye bhi jagah na rahe itne diye laga de." Shreya nudged Purvi as she came forward to take the flowers.

" Ab diwali pe diye nahi jalayenge toh kab jalayenge. Waise bhi mujhe ACP sir ne permission di hai toh please mujhe kuch matt bolo. Aaj toh pure bureau ko roshan kar dungi main!"

" Roshan karne ke chakkar mein kahi aag na laga do." Kavin mumbled making everybody chuckle, Purvi glared at him before walking away.

She sat next to Meera who was now adding colours to rangoli.

" Dekha didi, ab toh unhone hi shuruwat ki. Main toh unn se baat bhi nahi kar rahi thi toh unn ko kya zarurat thi mera mazak udaane ki?" She whispered to her sister.

" Kavin mazak kar raha hai, Purvi. Dekh aaj diwali hai toh tu bilkul ladhegi nahi. Diye waha ACP sir ke cabin mein rakhe hai, table pe." Meera told her.

" Okay." Purvi got up just when Dushyant walked in.

" Kya baat hai, Purvi? Tum ne abhi tak baki ke diye lagaye nahi?" Dushyant asked with a smile.

" Woh bas puchne aayi thi ki kaha rakhe hai." Purvi answered smiling back at him.

" Sunn, pehle jaake darwaze pe laga. Phir bahar lagana aur ek diya rangoli ke beech lagana hai toh saare matt khatam karna." Meera told her.

" Haan theek hai. Main aayi baad mein."

Purvi left as Meera resumed to what she was doing. Dushyant knelt next to his girlfriend as his eyes never left her face. Meera was well aware of that, so she asked,

" Kya dekh rahe ho?"

Dushyant smiled before answering,

" Yahi ke rangoli zyada khubsurat hai ya ussey banane wali."

Clad in burgundy coloured sleeveless top and an off white lehenga with floral embroidery, hair left free down her back, Meera looked ravishing. While Dushyant sported a cream coloured pathani suit like he owned the look. If you put these two together, they made such a good looking, nobel pair.

" Hmm, iska jawab toh tumhe khud dhundhna padega." Meera smiled, continuing to flourish her rangoli.

" Waise mujhe nahi pata tha ke tumhe rangoli banani aati hai." Dushyant spoke.

" Pata toh mujhe bhi nahi tha ke ek sher jaise insaan ka dil mere liye pighal jayega." The girlfriend teased, looking at her boyfriend.

" Kya kare? Pyaar jo ho gaya tum se. Madam yeh matt bhuliye ke sher ke paas bhi dil hota hai, jo sirf uski sherni ke liye dhadkata hai."

Meera's cheeks felt hot as she failed to restrict the blush creeping up. Dushyant smiled adoring her imparallel beauty.

" Main koyi sherni verni nahi hu." She shyly mumbled.

" Toh kaun ho? Khud hi bata do." Dushyant was so amused, he didn't seem to have enough of teasing his girl.

" Meera. Dushyant ki Meera." Meera answered with such poise.

It hit him right on his heart. Every single thing about her or of her was special for him. She defined grace, poise. Dushyant considered himself fortunate.

" Tum aur tumhari baatein, kya karu main inka?" Dushyant chuckled.

" Pyaar se zyada aur kuch tum kar nahi sakte. Toh wohi karo. Jaise main karti hu." Meera whispered to him, careful of nobody listening to them.

" Hamari puri team yaha maujood hai, kisi ne sunn liya tumhe yun flirt karte hue mujhse toh kya sochenge? Thodi toh fikr karo." Dushyant mocked her on purpose.

The couple had always been like that, teasing and mocking each other on every possible opportunity.

" Mera naam Meera hai, aur sab jaante hai ke duniya ki fikr aaj tak kisi Meera ne ki hi nahi. Meera ko sirf ek cheez pata hai, dil se pyaar karna. Chahe woh Kanha ho ya.. Dushyant."

There, at that very moment, Dushyant fell in love with Meera all over again. Let's just say that the girl had key to Dushyant's heart. She knew how to handle him, how to calm him, how to convince him and even how to flatter him.

That's what she did just few seconds ago. He was flattered.

" Didi, yeh lo. Rangoli ke beech lagane ke liye."

Purvi stood in front of them holding a lamp as Meera finished the rangoli. Meera took it from her sister.

" Main baki ke laga deti hu." Purvi walked away as Meera held the lamp in her hand.

Her hand advanced towards the centre of rangoli when she felt Dushyant's hand beneath hers. Both of them smiled fondly as they placed the bright lamp in middle of rangoli.

" Happy diwali, Meera." Dushyant leaned over to whisper in her ear.

" Happy diwali, Dushyant." Meera blushed.

On the other hand, rest of team members chatted and laughed over various stuff.

" Sir, Freddie sir hote toh aur maza aata." Karan said.

" So toh hai, Karan. Par bhabhi ji ne hukum kiya unke sath unke maayke jaane ka toh apna bechara Freddie kaha mana kar sakta tha." Daya chuckled.

" Haan bhai. Chahe kisi ki baat maano ya na maano, shaadi ke baad biwi ki baat manani hi padti hai." Abhijeet stated.

" Haan aur yeh baat aap se accha kaun samajh sakta hai, kyu Abhijeet sir?" Pankaj elbowed his senior playfully.

Kavin's phone ringed as he excused himself from the laughing group of men.

Ishita who stood holding the plate full of lamps saw her senior in royal blue kurta and white pyjama talking on the phone in front of her over a distance.

" Purvi ma'm.." She whispered to the girl engrossed in her own world of earthen lamps.

" Haan?" Purvi replied, not leaving her eyes from her work.

" Woh.. Kavin sir traditional outfit mein aur bhi handsome lagte hai na? Aap ko nahi lagta?" The junior shyly asked.

Purvi's glance shot up to Ishita before bursting out in laughter.

" Tum na apni aankhein check karwa lo, Ishita. Tumhe woh handsome lagte hai? Pakka kuch problem hai tumhari aankhon ke sath."

Purvi's laughter echohed in the entire passage as she got up to put lamps on the pane. Kavin, who was trying to talk to his relative glared at Purvi, pretty disturbed.

" Thoda dheere hass sakti hai aap, Purvi ji? Woh kya hai na, main phone pe baat karne ki koshish kar raha hu."

Purvi had a hard time getting a hold on her laughter, but she did.

" Dekha Ishita, tumhare Kavin sir sirf aur sirf akdu hai. Aur kuch nahi." She looked at an embarrassed Ishita.

" Aap bhi na Purvi ma'm. Woh itne bhi bure nahi hai. Aap na jaane kyu unko pasand nahi karti." Ishita pushed her luck in convincing Purvi.

Purvi didn't reply as she continued her work. She promised Meera that she won't be getting into any sort of arguement with Kavin today, it was Diwali for pette's sake. She didn't want to tarnish anyone's diwali. So she kept herself from making any further comment on the guy standing in front of her.

Kavin finished his phone call and turned around to go inside when Pankaj came rushing outside.

" Ishita, Tarika ji ne tumhe mithai nikal ke rakhne ko kaha hai. Jaldi chalo."

" Ruko main pehle ye kaam khatam kar leti hu-"

" Arey yeh plate hi pakad ke khada rehna hai na? Yeh toh Kavin sir bhi kar lenge usmein kya hai."

Pankaj was too fast to hand take the plate from Ishita's hands and hand it to Kavin, who stood with a highly denying face.

" Pankaj tum-" He tried.

" Sir, please? Ishita, chalo tum pehle mithai kholo. Main kab se wait kar raha hu mithai ke dabbe khulne ka!"

That guy litreally dragged the poor girl inside so that he could feast over the sweets, leaving Kavin and Purvi all by themselves.

 _Oh god, not again._ Kavin thought as he stared at Purvi as if she planned all of this.

" Aap please mujhe ghoorna band karke yaha aayenge? Mujhe diye lagane hai, ACP sir aate hi honge." Purvi commanded making him roll his eyes.

" Jee madam." He smiled, sarcastically.

He walked towards her as she waited for him patiently. As soon as he stood next to her, she picked a lamp from the plate and placed it over the starting edge of window pane.

" Tumhe kya itna fascination hai diyon ka? Pehle hi itne laga diye hai woh kam hai kya?" The senior groaned.

" Aap ko diyon se problem nahi hai, balke yaha mere sath khade rehne se problem hai. Kyu sahi kaha na?" Junior raised an eyebrow at him.

" Oh wow. Tumhara dimag kabhi kabhi chal bhi jata hai?" Kavin sassed.

" Mujhe aap se behes nahi karni. Maine didi ko promise kiya hai. Please mujhe uksaaiye matt." Purvi made her intentions very clear.

" Mujhe bhi tum se ladhne ka koyi shauk nahi hai, ladhna toh dur, main toh tum se baat bhi na karu. Lekin har baar aisa kuch ho jata hai jisse hum dono aamne saamne aa hi jaate hai."

Purvi moved forward as she picked another lamp from the plate, she glanced at Kavin who gazed out of the window.

" Kavin sir, isse pehle toh aap ko mujhse kabhi koyi problem nahi hoti thi. Toh phir abb kyu? Mujhe samajh nahi aata."

This time, Purvi was very calm with her pitch. Almost like she wasn't up for any arguement, instead she really wanted to know what his issue was with her.

" Pehle problem nahi tha kyuki pehle hum baat hi kaha karte the." Kavin mumbled.

" Aur ab problem iss wajah se hai kyuki hum baat karte hai?" Purvi eyed him, questioningly.

" Haan." He answered.

" What? Are you serious? Yeh kaisa reason hua? Baat karte hai toh problem hai? Waise toh aap pure team sab se kitni baatein karte hai, jab waha koyi problem nahi toh yaha kyun?" Purvi interrogated like a serious cop that she was.

" Kyuki pata nahi kyu lekin mere bhai ko yeh lagta hai ke tum mujhe change kar sakti ho. Unko yeh lagta hai ke out of all people, sirf tum meri woh side wapas la sakti ho jo bohot pehle gum ho gayi hai."

Kavin let it all out, and he regretted it immediately. Darn! Did he just share something with someone who wasn't Dushyant? Purvi!? Really? How did he? Purvi stared at him quietly, her eyes searching for something in his eyes.

" Toh aap ki aur ek side bhi hai?" Purvi asked, smiling faintly.

" Oh no, no Purvi. You wouldn't wanna get there." Kavin pulled his guard up as if Purvi was invading his intimacy.

" What if I do?" Purvi smiled, mischiviously.

Kavin's expressions shifted to a whole different tangent. He suddenly turned into rock solid cold ice.

" Dekho, tum sirf mere juniors mein se ek junior ho. Ussey zyada kuch tum kabhi ho nahi sakti mere liye. Toh yeh behetar hoga ke main meri hadd mein rahu aur tum tumhari." The guy was so serious, it almost shook her internally.

" D-Dost bhi nahi?" She dared to ask.

" Nahi." He was instant to reply.

" Okay, okay. Relax. Got it."

That was her cue, to shut up and finish what she was doing. She became quiet from there as she placed the next few lamps in silence. Kavin did feel a tiny bit guilty for scaring her. What more bothered him was her silence. Since past few days, he was so used to of her chattering, that the silence was seeming wierd now.

" Tumhe diye kyu pasand hai itne?" He asked her, casually.

" Dikhne mein sundar lagte hai jalte hue diye, isiliye." Purvi answered.

" Kya? Yeh reason hai tumhara? Dikhne mein sundar lagte hai isiliye tum ne pure bureau ko film ka set bana diya hai?" Kavin asked her in disbelief.

" Toh aap ko bhi woh song malum hai?" Purvi asked ever so enthusiastically.

" Mujhe koyi song nahi malum. Chup chap apna kaam khatam karo. Paanch das diye lagane ke liye itna wakt lagati ho." He complained.

" Main toh do minute mein laga du. Lekin aap ko hi shauk hai mujhe baaton mein uljha ke rakhne ka. Dekho abhi bhi aap hi baat karke mera time badha rahe ho." Purvi huffed.

" Main? Main time badha raha hu? Theek hai toh ab main chup ho jata hu. Dekhte hai kitne jaldi kar leti ho tum." Kavin said before going quiet.

Purvi couldn't help but giggle seeing her arrogant senior quiet like a punished child. She wasn't letting this chance go, was she?

" Sunte hai jab pyaar ho toh diye jal uthate hai.. Tann mein mann mein..aur nayan mein diye jal utthte hain.."

Kavin shot her a glance at Purvi who hummed the song out of nowhere.

" Aaja Piya Aaja Aaja Piya Aaja Ho

Aaja Piya Aaja Tere Hi.. Tere Liye Jalte Diye." Purvi sung further, putting the last lamp.

" Bitaani Tere Saaye Mein Saaye Mein Zindagaani Bitaani Tere Saaye Mein Saaye Mein.."

She turned to Kavin, raising an eyebrow at him provokingly. She took the empty plate from his hand, chuckling at his face.

" Tum pagal ho kya sach mein? Yun achanak se gaane kya lag jaati ho? Mujhe toh ab sach mein shak ho raha hai tumhari dimaagi halat pe." Kavin remarked.

" Diya dekha toh yaad aa gaya. Big deal? Aap jaise insaan ko samajh nahi aayega jiska gaane se aur films se dur dur tak rishta nahi hai." Purvi commented.

" Oh hello? Mujhe bhi aata hai yeh gaana. Khud ko badi turram khan matt samjho." Kavin retorted.

" AHA! Pakde gaye! Aap ne toh kaha tha aap ko malum nahi? Dekha pakad liya na maine. Aur aap.. Aap ek senior officer hoke, ACP sir ke bete hoko jhoot bolte ho? Chi chi chi." Purvi stiffled her laugh.

" Tum jaisi namuni agar gale padd gayi ho toh ek kya sau jhoot bolne padte hai." Kavin chuckled.

" Excuse me? Namuni kisko bola?" Purvi asked.

" Tum ko bola. Kya karogi haan? Itni si toh ho, najuk si. Awaz toh mushkil se nikalati hai tumahari aur teekha khane pe laal ho jati ho. Batao, kya bighadogi tum mera?" Kavin crossed his arms, amused.

" Kis baat ki akad hai aap ko haan? Senior ho iss baat ki ya ACP sir ke bete ho iss baat ki? Khud ko koyi raajkumar matt samjho." Purvi chuckled.

" Maine toh aise kuch kaha bhi nahi. Khud hi pagal ki tarah badbadaye jaa rahi ho. Tum ne call nahi kiya na abhi tak dimag ke doctor ko? Kya yaar Purvi? Khayal rakha karo apana."

Purvi frowned as she struggled with her duppata that kept sliding down her shoulder.

" Duppata toh sambhalna aata nahi aur chali mujhe sikhane. Lehenga choli pehen ke tum mein koyi nazaakat nahi aane wali. Woh sirf Meera didi ke bas ki baat hai." Kavin teased.

" Toh aap bhi traditional kapdo mein koyi handsome ya dashing nahi lag rahe ho! Dushyant bhai ko dekho jara, kya lag rahe hai! Kya style, kya rutba.. aur ek aap ho." Purvi gave it back.

" Tum ne phir bhai bola? Maine kaha na woh sirf _mere_ bhai hai." Kavin frowned.

" Oh god! Aap pakka chaubis saal ke ho na? Baatein toh bacchon jaise karte ho."

" Haan hu main baccha! Agar baat mere bhai ki hai toh main baccha hi hu, bolo kya kar logi tum?"

That was it.

Purvi stood in front of Kavin, smiling faintly as she stared at his face.

" Arey kya hua ab? Bolti kyu band ho gayi?"

It took a few extra moments for Kavin to realise what just happened. When he did, he was shocked. He glanced at Purvi as if she was, something else. Did he just say that? Did he just do that? Heavens no! He was in control. He had total control on himself. Then how did it happen?

" Iss hi side ki baat kar rahe the na aap?"

Purvi asked, soft with her tone for the first time. Kavin looked up at her, vulnerable. Purvi's eyes softened seeing his vulnerability. So she decided to step back and leave him be.

" Happy diwali, Kavin sir."

She smiled before walking inside. All this while, Kavin just wondering.

 _Damn! She did that again!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N : Okay! So this was Diwali update but as you see, I'm late by 3 days! I did try to make up with the length of chapter though._**

 ** _Now, 33 REVIEWS ON LAST CHAPTER!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN MY FUCKIN' FACE WHEN I SAW THOSE REVIEWS. I seriously thought after my unannounced hiatus, I'd get the kind of support I usem to get before. But YOU GUYS! I guess, we're building up the family I lost here once again! I am so obliged. So here's my personal thank you to every sweet pea :)_**

 ** _Indusweety : Thank you so much for reading! Love :)_**

 ** _Fancypari : Yes you guessed it almost! I love the brothers bond too. They're cute. Thanks and love you :)_**

 ** _Guest on 5 Nov : Thank you so much! And yes, sisters ki bonding bhi dikhaungi next chapter mein pakka. Yeh wala thoda lamba ho gaya na isiliye nahi dikha payi. Love you! :)_**

 ** _Ananya Bhardwaj : Kavin's past will be revealed soon! Don't worry kuch bhayanak nahi hai :p Thanks! Love :)_**

 ** _Pari : Hi Pari, thank you for reading. Lots of love, sweetheart :)_**

 ** _Kavi fan : My pretty KaVian! Thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it! Love you :)_**

 ** _Misha : Hi sweet pea, pehle toh thank you so much mujhe pehechane ke liye and Citylights meri bhi favourite story hai. Main tumhari wish ki puri respect karti hu and I promise that I will think about copying, modifying and re publishing Citylights again! Mujhe bas thoda time chahiye. About your praises, tumhara mann bada hai jo itna value karti ho mere kaam ko. Lastly, you can call me " Tum" instead of " Aap" :) Love you!_**

 ** _Subhi Singh : THANK YOU for appreciating this story, bro. Tum mujhe thanks matt kaho. Hope you had a great diwali! Lots of love! :)_**

 ** _Guest on 6th Nov : Thank you so much! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I promise great stuff ahead! Love ya :)_**

 ** _Guest on 7th Nov : Oh my. Do you know me from past? I'm glad you're not throwing eggs at me! :p Honestly, thank you so much, dear. Whoever you are, may you get as much as support that you're giving me right now. Thanks. Love you :)_**

 ** _Mini : Hi Mini mouse, welcome to fam! Thank you so much and lots of love!_**

 ** _Ashi : Oh my god! Ashi, do you still remember me? It's Divyaa26 :) You have no idea how happy I am to see you here. Thank you for trusting me again and sorry for replies I couldn't give. I lost access to my old account! Hope to see you again! Love you so much :) Missed you :)_**

 ** _Guest on 7th Nov : Jee pakka dikhaungi sister bonding. Thanks and love you :)_**

 ** _Guest on 9th Nov : Thank you thank you thank you so much! Love you!_**

 ** _Nancy : Tum zyada mastttt! Thanks and love :)_**

 ** _Guest on 11th Nov : Please aise sad faces matt dalo. Mere readers smile karte rahe! I'll try to update asap! Love :)_**

 ** _Dear guests, please mention your names guys. It will be so easy to thank you guys personally!_**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _\- Divine :)_**


	9. Baatein kuch ankahi si

**D** " Sir, yahi woh pub hai jaha Rahul aur uss drug dealer ke beech transaction hone wala hai." Nikhil told Kavin as they along with Purvi and Pankaj sat in car.

" Khabar pakki hai?" Kavin looked at Purvi.

" Yes sir. Hundred percent pakki hai. In fact Rahul toh andar baitha bhi hai." Purvi confirmed.

" Okay. Sab dhyan se suno. Humein inn logo ko zinda pakadna hai toh koyi galti se bhi fire nahi karega. Main aur Nikhil andar jayenge. Purvi aur Pankaj bahar rahenge, in case agar unn mein se koyi bhaag ne ki koshish kare." Kavin instructed.

" Am I clear?" He asked.

" Yes sir." Came the mutual response from his juniors.

" Rahul ki shakal apne dimag mein acche se fit kar lo. Aur sab alert rehna. Galti ke liye koyi jagah nahi hai."

Everybody knew, when it came to duty Kavin always had his own zone. He just transformed from the witty and talkative guy to sincere, focused cop. Purvi always acknowledged that quality of his, she always respected and followed his orders. As a senior, Kavin was really an accurate man. He left no space for questioning his decisions.

As they waited in car, Kavin scanned the pub, surroundings and people. Cheap, would be an understatement for the place. People belonging to different age groups getting drunk, smoking weed. Some of them roamed outside flirting, doing inappropriate things with women/girls. If it was like this outside, condition inside would be worst.

" Sir, yeh kaise log hai.. sare aam gandi gandi harkatein kar rahe hai. Ladkiyon ko kaise gandi nazar se dekh rahe hai, jaisa insaan nahi jaanwar ho." Pankaj scrunched his nose in disgust.

" Ladke aur ladkiya sab nashe mein hai, Pankaj. Kya kar rahe hai unko hi pata nahi." Nikhil added.

" Jara dekhna bahar kitne log hai?" Kavin told Pankaj.

After glancing around properly, Pankaj told,

" Sir, zyada nahi nau das log hai."

" Hmm. Nikhil, Pankaj chalo mere sath."

Kavin unbuckled his seatbelt before turning to Purvi who sat on the driver's seat.

" Jab tak main na kahu, gaadi se utarna matt. Main aur Nikhil andar jaane ke baad hi utarna aur mujhe tumhari awaaz har paanch das minute mein sunayi deni chahiye."

" Okay sir." Purvi answered.

Kavin got out of the car and told something to Nikhil and Pankaj before three of them scattered around. Purvi sat inside the car, watching three of them whisper something to the people outside, making them rush out of the pub surroundings.

" Agar jail nahi jaana chahte toh jaldi nikalo yaha se. Police ki raid padne wali hai yaha, sab ko andar daal denge."

Kavin told the last drunk man who looked horrified. The man stumbled away as the cop asked through bluetooth.

" Kya status hai, Nikhil?"

" Sab ko bhaga diya hai, Sir." Nikhil answered.

" Good. Pub ke entrance ke paas mera intezaar karo. Pankaj, come in."

" Coming in, Sir." Pankaj replied as he hurried towards Kavin.

" Sir, bahar sab clear hai. Sab ko bhaga diya hai. Aap jaiye andar, main aur Purvi yaha sab sambhal lenge." Pankaj stood in front of his senior.

" Great. Main aur Nikhil andar jaate hai. Lekin ussey pehle mujhe tum se kuch baat karni hai." Kavin said, taking off his bluetooth.

" Haan sir, kahiye." Pankaj nodded.

" Dekho, waise toh hum ne sab khali kar diya hai. Lekin dhyan rakhna ke yaha ka ek bhi mard, Purvi ke aas paas bhi nahi bhatakna chahiye." Kavin told.

" Maanta hu ke woh hamari tarah hi ek CID officer hai, lekin woh ek ladki bhi hai. Yeh jagah kisi bhi ladki ke liye theek nahi hai, main nahi chahta hamare hote hue Purvi pe kisi ki buri nazar pade. Tum dhyan rakhna."

Pankaj smiled at Kavin assuringly. Kavin gave a single pat on Pankaj's shoulder before walking towards the entrance where Nikhil waited for him.

He didn't forget to take a final glance at Purvi sitting in the car, god knows to check what, he finally went inside.

The drug dealers entered the pub shortly after Kavin and Pankaj went inside.

" Kavin sir?" Purvi spoke.

" Purvi." Kavin replied.

" Do log, ek grey suit mein aur ek black suit mein. Grey suit wale ke hath mein ek chota sa bag hai." Purvi informed.

" On target. Pankaj, Purvi on your positions." Kavin passed the order.

" Sir, pakka yahi log hai. Rahul ko ek lifafa diya hai abhi abhi, shayad paise ho andar."

Nikhil told Kavin as both of them watched their targets from a distance for a while.

" Chalo." Kavin looked at Nikhil, who nodded.

" Approaching target. Purvi and Pankaj on stand by, be alert."

Pankaj and Purvi stood outside, loading their guns. Kavin and Nikhil got the hold of Rahul and Grey suited guy with suitcase. While the other man attempted to escape, Pankaj and Purvi cornered him in a second. Three of them threw up all the information that CID needed.

" Pankaj, Nikhil, inn sab ko Goregaon police station le jao. Main waha ke on duty officer se baat kar leta hu. Humein inn ki ab koyi zarurat nahi, jo bhi karna hai woh police kar legi."

Kavin gave the last order of day as Pankaj and Nikhil took the men away in their car. Kavin immediately called in regarding police station.

" Jee. Thank you."

The cop disconnected phone call before turning around. Purvi stood in her place, watching him.

" Chalo." He told her.

" Kaha?" She questioned, uncertainly.

" Ghar. Main tumhe ghar chod deta hu." He answered.

" Kaise? Car toh Nikhil aur Pankaj leke gaye." She told him.

Kavin glanced around to see a few people stumbling out of the pub, completely wasted.

" Kya saare sawal abhi karna zaruri hai? Maine kaha na chalo." Kavin glared at her.

" Kyu nahi kar sakti? Yaha puchne mein kya burai hai?"

The girl just had to be so darn stubborn all the time. Kavin sighed.

" Kya hua madam? Kuch problem hai? Main help kar du?"

Kavin's fist bawled up tightly as he saw a wasted man approaching them. He stood in front of Purvi, overshadowing her comparatively smaller frame with his huge one. His glare was no short of death threat for the drunk bastard.

" Nikal." Kavin told the man, not leaving his eyes.

The man was definately shook seeing Kavin's scary demeanour. He took a step back immediately before his friend whispered to him.

" Abey kyu pitwane pe tula hai? Woh ladki iske sath hai. Chal chup chap yaha se."

" Sorry bhai. Hum jaa rahe hai."

Kavin turned around to see her hands held up in surrender.

" Chaliye. Jaisa aap kahe, Sir." The junior didn't protest any further as they started walking.

Both of them walked out of the pub surroundings only to come across an empty road. There was no sign of cab or car or anything passing by. Kavin looked around searching for a cab, the pub was pretty much on the inner side of a loner road. There was a highway at a walking distance of ten to fifteen minutes from where they could easily get a cab.

Kavin took out his phone and called home. Purvi watched him do his thing as she sat on the milestone nearby.

" Hello? Haan Suraj bhaiya. Main aap ko address bhejta hu waha please aa jayenge? Actually main phas gaya hu aur yaha dur dur tak koyi gaadi dikh nahi rahi." Kavin told their driver.

" Thank you so much. Aap yaha andar matt aaiye, mujhe highway pe miliye. Aur haan, ghar pe kisi ko matt bataiye. Aap ko toh pata hai Maa kaisi hai, khamkha pareshaan ho jayengi."

Purvi watched him type the address before turning to face her.

" Woh mere didi ko bhi call kar denge aap? Mere phone ki battery dead hai. Didi ko tension hoga warna." She told him.

" Bilkul." Kavin nodded before dialling Meera's number and handing the phone to her. Meera picked up immediately.

" Hello Kavin-"

" Didi main Purvi baat kar rahi hu." Purvi interrupted her sister before she could complete her sentence.

" Purvi kaha hai tu? Raat ke saadhe baara baj rahe hai. Tu theek toh hai na?" Meera enquired.

" Didi, main bilkul theek hu. Hum woh pub mein aye the drug dealers ko pakad ne. Kaam ho gaya hai, Kavin sir ne car bhi bula li hai. Woh mujhe drop kar denge." Purvi explained.

" Theek hai. Lekin dekh, Kavin ke sath bilkul behes matt karna. Ussey kisi musibat mein matt dalna aur-"

" Oh god, didi! Aaj kal aap ko mere nahi inn ki zyada fikr hone lagi hai. Jaise aap meri nahi unki didi ho." Purvi frowned.

" Tujhe jalan ho rahi hai?" Meera chuckled from the other side.

" Jee nahi. Ab rakhiye. Main aati hu ghar. Bye."

" Jaldi aa. Bye."

Purvi finished the call and turned to see Kavin standing a few inches away from her, grinning pretty amused. Purvi quietly handed him his phone.

" Highway tak chal kar hi jana hoga. Chalein?" Kavin looked at Purvi as he advanced a few steps.

" Jaisa aap kahe, Sir." Purvi gave him a sarcastic smile before walking by his side.

Imagine a semi cold night at the begining of November, star filled sky and an empty road to walk on. Now imagine a terribly passive senior and an extremely stubborn junior walking side to side on a road which seemed never ending.

For entire two minutes and thirty second, Purvi didn't utter a single word. Kavin was partially happy that he finally had some peace amidst of everything that happened so far. At the same time, her silence was adding to the wierdness between them. He was torn into two ways, whether to ask her to speak or not.

Strangely enough, a part of him _wanted_ her to speak. Her useless ranting was better than the awkward silence at least.

" Kya baat hai aaj tum pure teen minute tak chup ho?" Kavin was the first one to break the ice.

Purvi looked at him, much astonished.

" Haan.. Woh aap ko pasand nahi na mera bolna." She managed to put forth an answer.

" Accha? Aur tum kab se mere pasand na pasand ka khayal rakhne lagi?" He crossed his arms.

" Dekha, dekha Sir? It's not me. It's you. Every single time, it's you." Purvi raised a finger at him.

" What do you mean?" Kavin asked, confused.

" I mean, jab bhi hum ladhte hai. Shuruwat hamesha aap karte hai. Uss din lab ke neeche, aap ne start kiya. Diwali ke din, aap ne uksaya aur ab bhi aap hi baat shuru kar rahe ho."

" Ek minute, cafetaria ke din? Tum ne start kiya. Pune gaye the tab? Tum ne start kiya. In fact, lab ke neeche bhi tum ne hi start kiya tha. It's not always me."

" Mujhe aapka swabhav samajh nahi aata. Aap baki sab se haste muskurate hue baat karte ho. Jab baat mujhpe aati hai toh muh chadha ke baat karte ho." Purvi stood at her place, folding her hands.

" Tumhe samajh ke bhi kya karna hai mera swabhav? Main aisa hi hu." Kavin said as he stood in front of her.

" Ajeeb se." Purvi mumbled.

" Oh my god.. tum mujhe ajeeb keh rahi ho? Ajeeb toh tum ho. Hamesha aise khush rehti ho as if the sun shines only on you. Do you know how annoying is that?"

Kavin realised the bluntness of his words was a bit too much after seeing Purvi go alarmingly quiet once again. Her face hung low as she looked the other way.

" I don't know why you dislike me so much, but if you really think I'm that annoying, I do not wish to talk to you at all either."

This time Purvi was blunt with her words as she glanced at the guy in front of her.

" Woh toh main tang aa gayi thi aap se ladh ladh ke, isiliye socha ek baar theek se baat kar ke dekhu. Lekin agar aap ko itni hi problem hai toh mujhe bhi koyi shauk nahi fizool mein koshish karne ki."

Kavin got hold of her wrist the moment she turned to advance.

" Mera woh matlab nahi tha, Purvi." He quickly covered for his words.

Purvi kept staring at him, not convinced at all. Her hand still resting in his.

" Dekho, mera tumhe hurt karne ka koyi irada nahi tha aur na hi mujhe tum se koyi problem hai. It's just that.. main jitna khud ko samjhane ki koshish karta hu ki main jaisa hu waise hi theek hu, tum har baare meri dusri side bahar laake mujhe galat saabit kar deti ho."

He slowly let her hand slip away from his as they started walking again.

" Aap ko apni dusri side kyu pasand nahi hai?" Purvi questioned, wrapping her arms around herself as slowly it began to feel cold.

" Bas nahi pasand. Jo cheez bohot pehle peeche reh gayi ho ussey wapas na dekhna hi accha hai." He shrugged.

Sensing the sensitivity of subject, Purvi decided to drop the topic.

" Hum ek kaam karte hai. Yeh sab bhul jaate hai. Hamari saari ladhaiya, jo kuch bhi bura bhala kaha hum ne ek dusre ko. Sab bhul jaate hai. Aap toh yeh bhi bhul jao ki aap ke bhai ne aap se kuch kaha tha mere baare mein. Let's start from the begining?" Purvi suggested with great enthusiasm.

Kavin could only chuckle at her antics.

" Bhul gaye?" She asked.

" Haan. Bhul gaya." He nodded.

" Great. Toh.." Purvi searched for words since she had no idea what to say next.

" Thand bohot hai na? Aap ko thand nahi lag rahi?"

She asked through slightly chattering teeth. Kavin smiled before taking off his jacket and extending it to her.

" Isse thand nahi lagegi." He told her.

" Lekin aap?" She looked at him.

" I'm fine. Tumhe zarurat hai." He assured her.

With much gratitude, Purvi took the jacket and put it on. Wrapping herself to the warmth of his jacket, she smiled like an innocent child.

" Bohot garam hai. Accha lag raha hai." She told him as he nodded.

" Waise aap ko agar thand lage na toh mujhe batana. Hum baari baari pehen lenge jacket."

Kavin chuckled.

" Uski zarurat nahi padegi. Suraj bhaiya jald hi aa jayenge car leke. Aur highway bhi aa jayega, ek paanch minute mein."

" Toh Kavin sir, car aane tak time nikalna hoga na. Mujhe bataiye aap ko kya karna pasand hai?" She asked.

" Yeh kaisa bachkana sawal hai? Hum bacche thodi na hai, Purvi." Kavin raised an eyebrow at her.

" Arey? Pasand na pasand puchne mein kaisa bachpana aya? Aur waise bhi, pura time mature reh ke kya ukhad lega koyi?" Purvi counter questioned.

" Yeh bhi sahi hai. Toh mujhe kya pasand hai yeh puch rahi thi na tum?" Kavin looked at her.

" Haan." She nodded.

" Well, mujhe work out pasand hai. Sports dekhna aur khelna dono pasand hai. Phir ghumna pasand hai, especially bhai ke sath. Hum dono ne bohot saare trips kiye hai. Mujhe bhai ke sath baatein karna bhi bohot pasand hai, mostly because woh ek hi hai jo mujhe puri tarah se samajh sakte hai." Kavin opened up.

" Aap bohot close ho na Dushyant bhai se?" Purvi smiled.

" Yun samjho ki mere family mein main sabse zyada pyaar unn se karta hu. Woh sirf mere bade bhai nahi hai, he has always been a father figure to me." The senior replied with the widest smile on his face, Purvi admired that smile.

" Bilkul waise jaise mere liye meri didi important hai. Didi is like, everything for me. Woh duniya ki best didi hai. In fact, aap ko pata hai.. Meera didi ki wajah se main aisi hu. Unhone kabhi mujhe kisi cheez ke liye toka nahi." The junior described.

" Aur tumhare parents?" Kavin asked.

" Pata nahi, maine unko kabhi dekha nahi." Purvi shrugged.

" Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

" That's fine. Waise main aap ko apne bare mein batau? Mujhe kya pasand hai vagera?"

" Agar mana karunga toh kya batane se rahogi?"

" Nahi."

Purvi admitted sheepishly as Kavin smiled at her. They reached the highway just before Purvi began with her exciting list of likes.

" Mujhe khana bohot pasand hai, usmein bhi mitha. Har tarah ka mitha khati hu main. Mujhe dance karna bhi pasand hai. Aur mujhe baarish mein bheegna toh bohot pasand hai!" Purvi told as she took a seat on the nearby rock.

" Baarish mein bheegna?" Kavin asked, amused.

" Haan. Bachpan se hi, didi abhi tak daantati hai mujhe par kya kare. Aagey suniye, mujhe marine drive pe jana pasand hai. Phir mujhe diwali mein diye jalana pasand hai."

" Haan woh toh maine dekh liya." Kavin joked making both of them laugh.

" Right. Pata hai Kavin sir, mujhe na baatein karna sab se zyada pasand hai!" Purvi mentioned.

" Accha?" Kavin looked at her, enjoying her talks.

" Haan bilkul. Matlab mujhe kisi ke bhi saamne khada kar do. Main yun, yun chutkiyo mein ussey baatein kar sakti hu. Mujhe logo ko hasana bhi bohot accha lagta hai. Pata hai didi kya kehti hai?"

" Kya kehti hai?"

" Yeh ki main sirf apni baaton se hi logo ko apna bana sakti hu. Lekin aap ko nahi lagta ke bollywood films ne mujh jaise ladkiyo ka character bohot cheesy bana diya hai?" Purvi asked him, as they waited for car.

" Ab bollywood se kya galti ho gayi, Purvi?" Kavin chuckled.

" Matlab dekhiye na, agar koyi ladki meri tarah khush rehne wali ho toh pakka usko cancer ya waise koyi bhayanak bimari hoti hai. Matlab kya? Logic kya hai aisi films ka? Mujhe toh samajh nahi aata baba."

Kavin stared at the amusingly talkative girl in front of him as she went on about cheesy bollywood films. You got to feel for Kavin on his fate, he failed to hide the other side of him when Purvi used to argue with him. Now that they've left it all behind, that Purvi's no longer arguing with him, he could still feel that other side of him taking over.

If their older sibilings were here at the moment, they'd have never believed what they would've been witnessing. Purvi and Kavin were NOT fighting for once in their lives.

In fact, Purvi was just being the normal self that she is. Talking about anything and almost everything, laughing in between for some silly undefinable reason. While was just listening to her, trying to match her level of excitement to make sure _she_ _was happy._

His strict, disciplined demeanour was slowly melting down and he wasn't even aware of it. Somewhere in Purvi's utterly irrevelant talks, he managed to find a strange kind of peace. Solace.

It's safe to say, _Aakhir Purvi ne apne strict aur kathor senior ke dil ki taraf jaane wala rasta dhundh hi liya tha._

" Kavin sir?"

Kavin finally came out of his thoughts as he heard Purvi calling him.

" Haan?" He replied.

" Kahi woh car aap ki toh nahi? Hamari taraf hi aa rahi hai." She pointed towards a car.

" Haan. Yahin hai." He stepped forward, signalling the car to stop.

The car stopped in front of both of them as Purvi sat on the backseat. Kavin slid into passanger seat.

" Aap ki maa abhi tak soyi nahi hai. Fikr kar rahi hai, aap ko dhyan rakhna chahiye, Kavin baba." The fifty year old man told Kavin.

" I'm sorry, Suraj bhaiya. Lekin aap ko toh pata hai na hamara kaam kaisa hai?" Kavin apologised.

" Lekin ek phone toh kar hi sakte the na aap ghar pe." Suraj spoke, his eyes glued to road.

Purvi who was sitting quietly till now on the backseat, softly interrupted.

" Suraj bhaiya?"

The man gave her a glance from the rare view mirror.

" Jee mera naam Purvi hai, main Kavin sir ke sath kaam karti hu. Dekhiye, main jaanti hu ke mujhe aise beech mein bolna nahi chahiye lekin aap please Kavin sir pe naraz matt hoiye."

You could litreally see Kavin face palming himself. Suraj couldn't help but smile faintly.

" Woh actually Kavin sir jaldi ghar jaate, lekin late ho chuka tha aur aise time pe mujhe akela chodna unko theek nahi laga. Aur woh phone bhi karne wale the ghar pe, lekin maine apne didi ko call kiya aur unke phone ki bachi kuchi battery bhi khatam ho gayi." Purvi explained everything ever so softly.

" Aap samajh gaye ya main aur samjhau?" She asked, making Kavin chuckle.

" Koyi baat nahi, bitiya. Tum chinta matt karo." Suraj assured Purvi.

" Dekha?" Purvi mouthed to Kavin who shook his head, smiling.

This was definately something to look forward.

On the other hand, Dushyant walked in as quietly as possible. He didn't want to disturb his mother who waited in the living room waiting for his younger brother.

" Aaj bhi late."

He knew that his attempts were in vain. No matter how quiet he was, his mother always acknowledged his presence in the room. So he turned to his mother, who put down the book she was reading.

" Maa aap soyi nahi?" Dushyant asked, approaching his mother.

" Jab dono bete ghar na laute ho toh kaise neend aa sakti hai." Ashlesha, Dushyant's mother spoke.

Dushyant sat at the foot of chair his mother was seated on. Gently placing his head on her lap. She ran a comforting hand through his hair.

" Maa, naraz ho na?" Dushyant asked, indulging himself in his mother's warmth.

" Main kyu naraz hone lagi bhala tum se?" Ashlesha replied.

" Isiliye kyuki main aaj kal aap ke sath zyada wakt nahi guzar pata?" Dushyant voiced his thought.

Ashlesha paused for a moment, before speaking,

" Jab bete ko maa ke hath ke khane se zyada Meera ke hath ka khana pasand aane lage, usmein kuch kiya nahi jaa sakta."

Dushyant's eyes flapped open as he heard his mother's words.

" Aisi koyi baat nahi hai, Maa." He timidly defended.

" Accha? Kavin ko itni der kyu ho rahi hai phir aaj? Tum dekh hi rahe ho, Do baj rahe hai aur woh abhi tak ghar nahi aya hai." His mother asked.

" Woh.. Purvi ko ghar chod kar ghar ayega woh." Dushyant answered.

" Purvi yaani Meera ki behen. Kyu? Sahi kaha na maine?"

" Jee."

Dushyant faced his mother as he turned around. She had one steady expression on her face, which was rather unreadable.

" Beta tum inn dino ghar pe khana nahi khate, Meera ke sath kha kar aate ho. Hamare sath zyada wakt nahi guzar paate, kyuki woh wakt tum ussey dete ho. Farak toh pada hai, lekin maine aaj tak tumhe kabhi kuch nahi kaha."

Dushyant listened to his mother without interrupting her at all.

" Agar tum chahte toh kisi aur ko bhi bol sakte the Purvi ko ghar chod ne. Lekin woh tumhare Meera ki behen hai sirf isiliye tum ne apne bhai ko hi yeh zimmedari di."

" Maa, aap kya kehna chahti hai?" Dushyant asked, looking at his mother with weary eyes.

" Bas yahi ke inn dino sirf Kavin hi hamare sath wakt bitata hai. Please ussey hum se dur matt karo jaise tum ne khud ko kar liya hai. Tumhare papa jahir nahi karte par unko bhi woh wakt bohot yaad aata hai jab hum sab eksath baatein karte the, khana khate the, apni baatein share karte the."

" Hum ne accept kar liya hai ki hamara bada beta ab sach mein bada ho gaya hai. Uski apni personal space hai. Hum tumhe kabhi tokenge nahi, tum samjhdar ho."

Dushyant's heart broke into two after hearing his mother's last sentence before she went to her bedroom.

" Lekin ek baat zarur kahungi tum se Dushyant, Tum bade ho gaye ho. Lekin Kavin abhi bhi chota hai, ussey chota hi rehne do. Agar Kavin ne bhi humein wakt dena band kar diya toh tumhare papa aur main akele pad jayenge."

It was more than just a reality check for Dushyant. It was so much more. The matter was so much more serious than he ever imagined. Did he just loose his parents' faith in him in course of supporting the love of his life?

Was he really failing to be a good son? Was there really a wall building up between him and his parents?

Was he really dragging Kavin into all of his mess?

So many questions wandered in his mind as he sat on the floor just like that, for god knows how long.

One thing was sure, he couldn't loose his parents. He just couldn't. But he couldn't loose Meera either.

She was his.

His Meera.

For the first time ever, CID Inspector Dushyant was shattered from inside, having no clue of what to do next.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Yes! I finally made it on a sunday! Just in case, if you guys have missed the last update which I did on 13th November, Go check out chapter number 8. Let me know how was it :)**

 **FancyPari : Hey Pari! Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you had a great diwali with lots of sweets and gifts! Love you so much! :)**

 **Kavi Fan : Ahh! Thank you so much my cool KaVian! I'm glad you loved it. I think both of us should start a KaVi fanclub together! What say? :p Love you!**

 **Guest on 14th Nov : Your comment reminded me of Ariana Grande's new single, thank you next :p Thanks though! Lots of love!**

 **Subhi Singh : I know you're a girl, Subhi. I have a habit of calling people 'Bro' or. ' Bhai' :p Get used to it, bro! Hahahah. Lots of love!**

 **Nancy : Hey Nan! Thank you so much for reading. Lot's of love!**

 **Guest with the sad face :p - Kya yaar? Bina bataye nahi jaaungi yeh time. About delayed updates, college ki padhai bhi hoti hai yaar. Nahi karungi toh mummy daatengi :p I'm balancing everything though, I hope you understand. Plus I'm glad you smiled! Keep smiling, you look cute :) Love!**

 **Guest on 15th Nov : I'm not exactly sure tum ne kisko cutie pie bola :p But I'm sure tum pakka sab se zyada cute ho. I am glad you enjoyed! Lots of love :)**

 **Let me know how was this guys!**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divine :)**


	10. His smile!

That night Dushyant sat on his bed, sleepless and extremely stressed. He couldn't believe he'd hear stuff like that from his mother one day. He was disheartened, it was worse than a nightmare.

He wanted someone to talk to, to share whatever was going through his mind. Usually the very first name in his mind in such situations would've been Kavin. Not today though. Dushyant knew that Kavin was tired, very tired. He desperately needed some sleep, so Dushyant chose to let him be.

At three of midnight, a vulnerable Dushyant roamed back and forth in his bedroom, totally deprived of sleep. The question being, whether to call her or not? After Kavin, it was always Meera. The girl understood Dushyant better than anyone else.

After contempleting for another fifteen minutes, he finally ringed her.

" Hello Dushyant?"

Dushyant felt an instant gush of relief run through his insides as soon as he heard her voice.

" Meera.." He suddenly felt his voice get heavy.

" Dushyant, kya hua? Tum pareshaan kyu ho? Ghar pe sab theek toh hai na?"

Dushyant felt overwhelmed, his emotions getting better of him. Meera was such a well friend of her boyfriend's heart, she knew his every emotion to the T.

" Ghar pe sab theek hai. Tum soyi nahi?" Dushyant asked.

" Nahi woh, neend nahi aa rahi thi." She told him, honestly.

" Kyu? Tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai na? Neend kyu nahi aa rahi thi?" Dushyant asked, worried.

" Jab tum pareshaani ke maare jaag rahe ho toh bhala mujhe neend kaise aayegi?" Meera smiled faintly from the other side.

Dushyant chuckled.

" Na jaane kyu tum chupane ki koshish bhi karte ho. Tumhe pata hai, tumhare dil ki har ek dhadkan main padh sakti hu."

Dushyant smiled as he sat near the window pane.

" Chalo ab bata bhi do. Kya baat hai? Kyu pareshaan ho?" She asked, softly.

" Maa naraz hai mujhse." The boyfriend came straight to the point.

" Kyu?" His girlfriend asked.

" Unka kehna hai ke kaafi wakt se main apne family ke sath time nahi spend kar raha hu. Unko lagta hai ke main unse aur Papa se dur ho raha hu. Unhone toh mujhe yeh tak bol diya ke main Kavin ko unn se dur na karu, kyuki ab unhe Kavin se hi umeed hai."

Meera could clearly feel the pain her man's voice.

" Dushyant, main jaanti hu ke tum apni family se kitna pyaar karte ho." She told him.

" Haan lekin yeh baat maa ko toh nahi pata na. Maa aur Papa na jane mere baare mein kya soch rahe honge. Agar aisa hi chalta raha toh jald hi Kavin ko bhi-"

" Nahi hoga. Tum Kavin ko jaante ho, Dushyant. Woh kabhi tumhare baare mein kuch bhi galat soch nahi sakta. Tum yeh saare khayal apne mann se nikal do."

Meera told Dushyant as soon as she sensed where he was getting at.

" Khayal nikal dene se problem toh solve nahi ho jayenge na?" Dushyant was a little stern this time.

It took Meera little aback since Dushyant never spoke to her like that. Truly as they say, when you're disturbed or bothered by something, your most cruel enemy is your own mind. Your mind has the power to produce thoughts, good and bad both included. _He's not in his mind right now,_ She thought, hence she did the best thing she could do at that time.

" Dushyant, hum iss ke baare mein kal baat karte hai. Filhaal bohot late ho gaya hai aur tum thake hue ho. Abhi ke liye sab bhul jao aur so jao."

She was so soft and calm with her tone. _Is she serious? She thinks this is just a petty issue?_ Dushyant's mind produced the foul thought.

" Main pareshaan hu aur tum mujhe sulana chahti ho? Meera, kya tumhe baat ki seriousness samajh nahi aa rahi?" Dushyant interrogated.

" Aisi baat nahi hai, Dushy-"

" Let it be, Meera. Yeh meri problem hai, main nipat lunga."

" Dushyant?"

After a brief silence for a moment, Dushyant ran a hand through his already disheaveled hair.

" I'm sorry." He apologised.

" It's okay." She forgave.

Both of them let another minute pass in silence before she spoke,

" I love you."

Now that took him by surprise, Meera wasn't the one to say the three words oftenly. Niether was he. The fact that she just spilled the three words to him out of blue made him ponder.

" I love you too. Par yun achanak?" Dushyant questioned.

" Do minute pehle mujhe tumhari pareshaani samajh nahi aa rahi hai yeh kehte wakt shayad tum yeh bhul gaye the. Isiliye socha yaad dila du, that I love you."

Regret, was the very first thing Dushyant felt upon hearing his girlfriend.

" Main sach mein maafi chahta hu, Meera. Woh pareshaani mein nikal gaya muh se, I didn't mean it at all." His apology came right from the heart.

" Jaanti hu. Tumhari problem ka solution hai mere paas." She told him.

" Kya?" He asked, curiously.

" Woh tumhe khud pata chal jayega. Filhaal jo hua woh side mein rakh ke, so jao. Tumhe kal duty hai, theek se aram nahi karoge toh kaam pe dhyan nahi de paaoge."

She was so warm with her words, Dushyant could only smile at her treating him like a child.

" Theek hai. Tum bhi so jao." He agreed.

" Hmm. Good night." She replied.

" Good night. Aur suno?" Dushyant decided to voice his thoughts.

" Haan?" She waited.

" I love you." He confessed, smiling geniunely.

" Hmm, ab convincing lag rahe ho." Meera chuckled, before disconnecting the call.

Next day, Dushyant actually thanked Meera for putting him to sleep. The case in hand was complicated and demanded vigorous investigation. Dushyant and his team which included Purvi, Ishita, Freddie and Pankaj had to visit a couple of companies.

Meanwhile Kavin along with Daya, Abhijeet and other juniors stood in forensic lab, hearing more details about the murder from Salunkhe.

" Agar iss Komal ke kapdo pe se ink mili hai toh zarur yeh kisi aisi jagah gayi hogi jaha ink ka kaam hota ho." Daya glanced at his fellow cops.

" Ek kaam karte hai, Main aur Abhijeet uss area mein acche se puchtach karte hai. Kavin, tum aur Sachin Komal ke bhai ke baare mein pata karo. Dekho woh kuch batata hai ki nahi."

Tasks were assigned and the cops got moving before Meera called,

" Kavin?"

Kavin turned along with Sachin and rest of his juniors.

" Jee?" He asked, politely.

" Woh mujhe tum se kuch bohot important baat karni thi, akele. Kya tumhare paas do minute hai?" She asked.

Kavin looked at Sachin who understandingly moved ahead with rest of the officers. Kavin gestured Meera to step out of the lab, so she did.

" Kahiye, kya baat hai?" Kavin asked.

" Mujhe aunty ji se milna hai."

Kavin was surprised after hearing his brother's girlfriend. It took a moment for him to register the statement.

" Didi, kya baat hai? Aap Maa se kyu milna chahti hai?" He asked, concerned.

" Dushyant ke liye." She was quick to answer.

" Bhai ke liye? Matlab? Main samjha nahi."

" Dar asal baat yeh hai ki aunty ji Dushyant se naraz hai."

Kavin's eyes only grew wider as Meera narrated the whole incident to him. He was actually stuck at one particular point, _why didn't his brother enlighten him about all of this?_

" Toh yeh sab hua." Meera finished.

" Itna sab ho gaya aur mujhe iss sab ki jara bhi bhanak nahi." Kavin mumbled to himself.

" Woh isiliye kyuki tum pehle hi bohot thak gaye the kal. Dushyant ko tumhe pareshaan nahi karna tha. Tum please koyi aur khayal mann mein matt lao." Meera sincerely explained him.

Kavin nodded in agreement.

" Aur Kavin, dekha jaye toh tumhari Maa galat bhi nahi hai. Jab se main aur Dushyant sath hue hai, hum apni hi duniya mein busy hai. Mujhe lagta hai iss mein hum ne kahi na kahi tumhe aur Purvi ko bhi waise hi treat kiya hai."

" Arey nahi, didi. Aap kaisi baatein kar rahi hai. Aisa kuch nahi hai." Kavin tried to make her feel otherwise.

" Humare na manane se baat toh badal nahi jaati na, Kavin. Jo hua usmein Dushyant ke sath sath meri bhi galati hai. Mujhe isiliye aunty ji se milna hai aur baat kar ke yeh problem solve karni hai." Meera voiced her thoughts.

" Agar aap yeh hi chahti hai toh yeh hi sahi. Main Maa se baat karu?" Kavin asked.

" Haan. Dushyant ne ek baar kaha tha ki woh roj shaam ko tumhare ghar ke pas wale park mein walk lene jaati thi. Main unn se wahin milne chali jaungi."

" Lekin Maa ne evening walk karna toh kab ka chod diya." Kavin told her.

" Exactly. Tumhe unko waha lana hoga, bas unko yeh matt kehna ki main unn se milna chahti hu. Mera naam sun ke shayad woh na aye." Meera's voice felt a little low over the last part.

" Aap chinta matt kijiye. Main unn ko le kar aa jaunga. Lekin Meera didi, aap aur Maa aaj se pehle kabhi nahi mile. Maa ko sirf aap ka naam pata hai, are you sure you'll be able to talk to her?" Kavin asked, worried about her.

" I'll have to. Dushyant bohot pareshaan hai iss baat se, aur main Dushyant ko pareshaan nahi dekh sakti. Isiliye ho sake toh aaj shaam hi hum yeh kaam kar dete hai." Meera answered, swiftly.

" Bilkul. Ab main chalta hu. Aap ko call karta hu."

Kavin took a step ahead before Meera stopped him.

" Aur Kavin suno?"

" Haan?" He turned around.

" Hamare iss plan ke baare mein apne bade bhai ko kuch matt batana." She warned him.

" Aap ka hukum sar aankho par, Bhabhi." Kavin chuckled playfully before walking away.

Meera shook her head, smiling as Kavin's last word replayed in her mind over and over again. _Bhabhi._

Around two in the afternoon, Dushyant and Purvi walked into cafetaria where everybody was having lunch. Engrossed in their talks, Meera and Kavin didn't acknowledge the laters' presence.

" Dekha Dushyant sir, aap ki girlfriend ko koyi farak hi nahi padta aap ke aane ka ya na aane ka. Abhi se parties change ho rahi hai, main bata deti hu."

Purvi commented grabbing Kavin and Meera's attention as they took seat next to their sibilings.

" Oye nautanki, Tum log late ho gaye toh woh tumhari galti hai. Bhala main aur Kavin kyu bhuke rahe?" Meera shrugged.

" Matlab Purvi ki baat sahi hai bilkul. Tum dono abhi se ek side ho chuke ho, kyu Meera?" Dushyant glanced at his girlfriend.

" Kyu? Aap ko jalan ho rahi hai, Bhai?" Kavin raised an eye brow at his brother.

" Bilkul nahi. Agar tu aur Meera ek side hai toh main aur Purvi bhi ek side hai, Kyu Purvi?" Dushyant looked at Purvi.

" Yeh bhi koyi puchne wali baat hai? Of course. Waise bhi aap apne bhai se toh bohot bohot alag ho." Purvi slipped in a taunt directed to Kavin.

" Excuse me? Yeh achanak se main kaha beech aya?" Kavin asked her.

" Mazak kar rahi thi baba. Dekha, aap baat baat pe serious ho jaate ho." Purvi shrugged.

" Lagta hai tum hamari kal ki hui baat bhul gayi." Kavin looked at Purvi.

" Nahi nahi. Mujhe acche se yaad hai."

" Kaunsi baat?" Dushyant enquired.

" Hum ne soch liya hai ki ab se no jhagada. Hum dono ek dusre se acche se baat karenge." Purvi explained.

" Mushkil hai." Meera joked, making Dushyant laugh as well.

Once the lunch was over, Kavin asked Purvi to come along with him for further investigation. Since there was only two of them, Kavin decided to pick his bike for the ride.

" Aap ke paas bike bhi hai!?" Purvi enquired enthusiastically.

" Haan. Kyu? Nahi ho sakti?" Kavin asked as they waited for his bike to arrive from home.

" Nahi mera matlab tha ki aap ko bike chalani pasand hai?" Purvi asked.

" Bohot. I actually prefer bike over car. Tumhe?" He looked at Purvi.

" Mujhe bike pe baithna bohot pasand hai." The junior confessed.

" Aisa iss duniya mein kya hai jo tumhe pasand nahi hai, Purvi?" Kavin made a sarcastic question.

" Hai na. Papaya. Mujhe papaya bilkul nahi pasand." She answered.

" Tumhare paas har baat ka jawab hota hai na?" Kavin smiled.

" Haan mostly hota hi hai." Purvi shrugged.

Both of them stood in silence for a moment, before Purvi glanced at her senior who scrolled through his phone.

First time, she internally accepted the fact that Ishita wasn't wrong that day when she said that Kavin looked handsome. Well, he was quite a sight to watch.

" Sir, ek baat bolu?" Purvi asked.

" Na kahunga toh chup rahogi kya? Bol do phir." He answered, not taking his eyes off the phone.

Purvi took a deep breath before finally voicing her thought.

" Aap kaafi handsome ho."

Kavin's eyes shot in less then a second at Purvi. Purvi smiled faintly at him.

" Kya?" Kavin asked, dumbfounded.

" Aap kaafi handsome ho." Purvi repeated with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Kavin stretched his hand out and touched Purvi's forehead with the back of his palm.

" Tumhari tabiyat toh theek hai? Doctor ke paas jaye pehle?" He asked, suspiciously.

Purvi only laughed.

" Kya sirf ladke hi ladkiyo ko compliment de sakte hai? Ladkiya bhi ladko ko compliment de sakti hai. Aur aap sach mein handsome ho toh keh diya usmein kaunsi badi baat ho gayi."

Purvi explained pretty casually as she stood in front of him, smiling. For the first time in ages, Kavin was flattered.

" Uh, thanks." He shyly thanked before turning the other way. .

" How cute." Purvi mumbled barely above then a whisper.

" Kuch kaha tum ne?" Kavin turned his head to Purvi.

" Nahi toh." She denied.

The bike arrived in less than a minute, Kavin buckled his helmet as he took the seat.

" Baitho." He told her as he checked the petrol and everything.

Purvi got behind him and adjusted herself in the back seat. She placed both of her hands on his shoulder to make sure that she didn't fall even by chance.

Kavin chuckled.

" Waise Purvi, bike ke peeche jo holder hota hai ussey pakad leti toh bhi nahi girti tum." He told her.

Purvi's cheeks heated up in embarrassment as she noticed the holder. _God, how could she be so stupid?_ She thought to herself.

" Sorry, sir." She apologised.

" It's okay. Ab jab pakad hi liya hai toh theek se pakadna. Kahi na gir na jao." Kavin told her before egniting the bike.

She nodded, holding him firmly. Turns out she was actually _fi_ _ne_ holding him like that. As the ride began, she felt as free as her hair that were rebelling to fly free along with the wind. She smiled looking around, showing off her dimples. Kavin had a glance at her from the mirror and a small smile appeared on his own lips.

" Kavin sir?" Purvi spoke.

" Hmm?" He replied, his eyes glued to the road.

" Thoda aur smile kar denge toh tax nahi lagega. Aap smile karte hue aur bhi handsome lagte ho."

 _What was up with this girl? Did she really need a doctor?_ Was the only thing that ran through Kavin's mind from there.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : So here I am on another sunday! I think for Gentleman's Promise I'll set a Sunday to Sunday update routine. Anyway, how was it? Let me know!**

 **Guest on 15th Nov : I'm sorry couldn't thank you before! Your reviews were visible after the day I updated. Thank you so much! Love ya :)**

 **Misha : Mishu! I hope you're okay with me calling you that, well you read the chapter thrice and gave me three times more joy! Guess what, maine last update Sunday ko hi kiya tha aur yeh time bhi sunday ko kar rahi hu. About Citylights, look we already have Citylights on board. Did you read it? Let me know! Lots of love :)**

 **Mitali : Your review was more adorable! Thanks and love you :)**

 **Guest on 17th Nov : I'm glad you loved it! Love :)**

 **Kavya and Suhani : Your names are so beautiful! Thank you so much for reading guys! I'm so glad. Lots of love :)**

 **Guest on 18th Nov : Thank you so much! I love you :)**

 **Uswa : Thank you so much dear! Love :)**

 **Fancy Pari : Pari! I'm glad you liked the chapter. Also, No, Dushyant can't discourage Kavin from falling in love when he's in love himself. Hehe! Love you and thank you :)**

 **Subhi Singh : Subhi, thank you so much for reading! Love you, bruh! :)**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj : I hope I'm not late :p Thank you so much! Love :)**

 **Nancy : Hey Nan, thank you so much! Love :)**

 **Esha : Hahaha! I know right? Koyi nahi, shaadi bhi kar lenge! Thank you so much, and welcome! Lots of love :)**

 **Guest on 21st Nov : Hehe! Your reaction was so cute. I know Kavin is adorable. Aagey aagey dekho hota hai kya! Thank you so much and love you :)**

 **Guest on 22nd Nov : Lol, tareef phir bhi kar di aap ne. Thanks! And Love you :)**

 **Guest on 22nd Nov : Thanks for calling me Di! Thanks for reading and love you! :)**

 **Last Guest on 22nd Nov : I swear jis din mujhe pata chalega na yeh reviews ka jhol, sab se pehle tumhe bataungi yaar. I honestly don't know at all. Anyway, Thanks a lot! Lots of love :)**

 **CITYLIGHTS UPDATE COMING!**

 **ALSO, I HAVE A SHIP NAME FOR MEERA AND DUSHYANT, MeeShyant! How does this sound?**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	11. Peace Treaty!

Meera sat on the park bench, hands knitted together. Nervous, silently praying to the almighty that everything goes well. She was meeting her boyfriend's mother for the first time if it weren't for anything! Missus Pradyuman was like a big challenge for Meera. Never met her, never spoke to her, never known her. She had only seen her in couple of photos that Dushyant shared with her.

Kavin's text brought her back to reality as it read, _**She's here. Exact location?**_

 _The cops and their language_ , Meera rolled her eyes before texting back.

 _ **First bench to the left of reading area.**_

She checked her clothes one last time before noticing a woman in salwar kameez heading her way followed by Kavin.

 _Alright, this is it._ Meera's internal voice backed her as she stood up from the bench.

" Maa, yahin ruko." Kavin told his mother as they stood in front of Meera.

Ashlesha was ever so quick to realise that her son played her into this situation. She glanced between Kavin and Meera, before her gaze steadied on her son.

" Yeh Meera didi hai, inn ko aap se milna tha." Kavin wasted no time ahead of that.

" Namaste aunty." Meera greeted warmly.

" Ab agar tumhara kaam ho gaya ho toh, tum jaa sakte ho, beta." Ashlesha told Kavin, sarcasm evident on her face.

That was Kavin's cue to really just get out of the place, he nodded.

" Par aap ko wapas ghar?" The guy asked hesitantly.

" Main chod dungi. Don't worry." Meera assured him.

Kavin quietly walked out, hoping the best outcome of this meeting for Meera. On the other hand, Ashlesha eyed the girl in front of her from top to bottom. Clad in a burgundy plazo and black kurta, her long waist length hair tied in a neat braid with a small black bindi resting on her forehead, Ashlesha couldn't help but admit that her elder son had a great choice in females.

" Toh tum ho Meera.." Ashlesha was the first one to break the silence.

" Haan. Aunty, pehle toh I'm sorry. Aap ko yun bina bataye yaha lane ke liye. Yeh sab mera plan tha, aap please Kavin pe naraz matt hona." Meera was quick to reply.

Ashlesha's gaze only focused on Meera from there on as she took a seat on the bench.

" Toh bata kar bhi bula sakti thi. Aise jhoot bol ke kyu milna chahti thi tum?" She calmly asked.

" Woh aunty.." Meera let out a hesitannt chuckle before taking a seat next to Ashlesha on the same bench.

" Agar main aap ko aise nahi bulati toh shayad aap mujhse milne hi nahi aati." The forensic expert explained.

" Aur woh kyu?" Dushyant's mother questioned.

" Shayad aap mujhe pasand nahi karti?" Meera's answer rather came out like a question.

Ashlesha chuckled, shaking her head lightly.

" Beta, jisse mein jaanti hi nahi ussey pasand ya na pasand karne ka sawal hi nahi uthata."

Meera felt a little sad, well she was meeting her boyfriend's mother and all she had to tell Meera was that she was as good as a stranger to her.

" Actually, mera toh shuru se hi mann tha aap se milne ka. Lekin kaam ke chakkar mein kabhi milna hua nahi."

Meera was apologetic with her words, Ashlesha sat as calm as an ocean.

" Aunty, Dushyant se pata chala ke aap hum se naraz hai. Aur aap ka naraz hona banta bhi hai, hum ne-"

" Main sirf apne bete se naraz hu."

In that moment, Meera completely realised that Dushyant's mother had absolutely no interest for her. This was the very thing Meera feared, she didn't want any sort of misconception or even the smallest foul bit between Dushyant's mother and herself. Meera was pretty sure that she'll sort things out with Ashlesha, her thoughts came crashing down seeing how Ashlesha _simply separated Meera's name from Dushyant just like that._

Was Meera going to sit quiet and let Ashlesha do what she intended? Of course not. She was going to bounce back on her feet and lift her defenses. She was going to put up a good competition.

" Main aur Dushyant alag thodi hai." Meera replied, looking right into Ashlesha's eyes.

 _The girl is going to be tough,_ Ashlesha thought in her mind. She certainly expected Meera to back away after her previous answer, surprisingly she didn't. Exactly the reason that made Ashlesha curious about the girl. She wanted to know what more could Meera do.

" Dekhiye galti toh hum se hui hai. Hum dono hamari duniya mein itne involve ho gaye ki dhyan hi raha hamara. Aap ko aur ACP sir ko kitna bura laga hoga yeh main soch bhi nahi sakti. Main hum dono ki taraf se aap se maafi mangti hu. Aur aap ko promise karti hu, aisa phir kabhi nahi hoga."

" Kya tumhare parents ne kabhi shikayat nahi ki tum se? Ki tum Dushyant ke sath itna wakt bitati ho aur unke sath nahi?" Ashlesha asked.

" Nahi, kyuki hamare parents hamare sath nahi rehte. Hamein hamari daadi ne bada kiya hai, jo filhal Pune mein rehti hai hamare uncle ke sath." Meera revealed.

" I'm sorry. Mujhe yeh sab pata nahi tha." Ashlesha spoke.

" Arey nahi nahi. It's okay. Dekhiye aunty, main aaj yaha sirf isiliye aayi hu kyuki apne parents ko khone ka dard main acchi tarah se janti hu. Main nahi chahti ki Dushyant woh dard kabhi mehsoos bhi kare."

" Yeh kya befizool ki baat kar rahi ho tum? Dushyant bhala hummein kyu khoyega? Bolne se pehle thoda toh khayal karo ki tum kis se baat kar rahi ho."

Ashlesha was not amused at all.

" Aap shayad jaanti nahi lekin aap ne hi iss baat ki pehel ki hai, aunty. Aap ne hi toh Dushyant se kaha ki aap aur ACP sir ab sirf Kavin se umeed rakhte ho. Yeh ki Dushyant Kavin ko aap se dur na kare jaise uss ne khud ko kar liya hai."

" Yeh toh aise baat ho gayi ke aap ne Dushyant ekdm se alag kar diya khud se. Dushyant aur Kavin, dono aap ke hi bete hai na. Toh aap ek ko aise keh ke alag kaise kar sakti hai? Kya aap ko yeh galat nahi lagta?"

 _Man that girl was on fire! She was something else._

" Meera beta, jab achanak se apna beta family ke sath wakt bitana band kar de na, tab uske parents ko kya lagta hai yeh tum samajh nahi paaogi." Ashlesha's words tasted bitter.

" Agar baccho se galati ho aur aap naraz ho jao toh aap unhe daantate ho, unke saamne apni narazgi jaahir karte ho. Unhe apne aap se yun alag nahi kar dete." Meera defended.

" Dushyant abhi baccha nahi raha. Woh bada ho gaya hai, ussey pata hai kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi."

" Agar aap ussey kal phone pe baat karte hue sunti na, toh yeh nahi keh paati. Ussey bohot bura laga hai. Bohot gussa hai woh khud se. Main ussey yun nahi dekh sakti isiliye hum yaha hai."

Meera inched a little closer to Ashlesha before placing her hand over the lady's.

" Aunty, main aap ko promise karti hu ki yeh galti wapas nahi hogi. Dushyant aap sab ke sath utana hi wakt bitayega jitna pehle bitata tha. Woh kuch bhi hone se pehle aap ka beta hai, aur woh yeh baat kabhi nahi bhulega. Aap sab bohot important ho uske liye."

Meera stared right in Ashlesha's eyes, who could clearly sense honesty and care in Meera's words.

" Aur mere liye bhi.."

Meera's last words did the needed. Ashlesha felt her heart soften for the girl in front of her. _After all, she isn't bad_ , Ashlesha thought.

" Main aap sab ke aur Dushyant ke beech nahi aana chahti. Mujhe Dushyant ke sath aap sab _mein_ aana hai."

There was pitch silence between the two ladies for a while. Everything was said and done, now all Meera did was hope for the best.

" Ab pata chala mere bete ko tum itni pasand kyu ho. Itna accha samjha jo leti ho logo ko." Ashlesha was the first one to smile at Meera.

Meera litreally heaved in relief, as she face palmed herself. She felt like a conqueror who won the biggest conquest of her life. A weight was lifted off her shoulder as she finally cleared the air with Dushyant's mother.

" Thank you so much, aunty." She couldn't be more grateful.

Ashlesha's smile grew wider as she patted Meera's arm, seeing her so over whelmed. Clearly this meeting and the talk meant so much for the forensic expert, Ashlesha could see it, feel it in front of her.

More over, Ashlesha was so proud of her son's choice. Meera was such a gem of a person. She was brave, determinant, understanding and so sensitive at the same time. It was like, she wore this rock solid cover of confidence while talking to her in the debate and after it ended, the cover melted off revealing this soft hearted, nervous, vulnerable girl.

That evening at Pradyuman's residence, the whole family dined together. They ate, talked, talked a lot actually, and laughed. It amazed Pradyuman, Kavin and Dushyant how Ashlesha couldn't shut up from talking about this certain girl she met at the park.

" Aur khoobsurat toh itni hai ke dekhne wala dekhta hi reh jaye." Ashlesha smiled.

" Bhai yeh toh chamtkar ho gaya. Tumhari maa ne aaj tak kisi ki itni taarif nahi ki jitni aaj Meera ki ho rahi hai." Pradyuman spoke, looking at both of his sons.

" Kyu nahi karungi? Jo accha hai woh accha hai. Aap ne kabhi bataya kyu nahi Meera ke baare mein mujhe ke woh kaisi hai? Main na jaane uss bechari ke baare ko kya kya samajh baithi." The wife remarked.

" Yeh kya baat hui? Main kaha se beech mein aya tum, tumhare bete aur uski girlfriend ke? Main aur Kavin toh iss sab se ekdm anjaan hai."

" Bilkul sahi kaha aap ne, Papa. Yeh log kya karte hai humein kuch pata hi nahi chalta." Kavin chipped in.

" Accha? Tujhe nahi pata? Maa aur Meera ko milwaya kisne phir? Jhoot bolne mein kaafi maahir ho gaya hai yeh." Dushyant taunted his younger brother.

" Dono baap bete ek jaise hai, Dushyant. Koyi kaam chup chap bina kisi ko pata chale kaise kare yeh inn dono se behetar koyi nahi jaanta. Na jaane aur kya kya chipaya hai inn dono ne hum dono se." Ashlesha agreed with Dushyant.

" Tum aur Dushyant hamesha se ek side rahe ho. Toh main aur Kavin kyu peeche rahe?" Her husband defended.

" Ab toh aur ek member add hone wala hai inn ki team mein, papa. Main keh raha hu, yeh teeno mil ke hamara rehna mushkil kar denge." Kavin sassed.

" Nautanki karne mein bhi inn dono ka koyi jawab nahi." Ashlesha joked, making Dushyant laugh.

" Meera abhi tak aayi bhi nahi aur yeh dono hamari itni khichayi kar rahe hai. Socho uske aane pe kya hoga?" Pradyuman looked at Kavin.

" Hona kya hai, hamari team majboot ho jayegi aur kya." Dushyant shrugged.

" Aise kaise chalega? Papa, humein bhi kuch karna padega." Kavin was alarmed.

" Toh usmein main kya kar sakta hu, bhai? Agar humein teams equal karni hai toh tumhe hi kuch dekhna padega." The father hinted.

" Dekhna padega? Kya matlab?" Kavin asked, confused while the other two laughed.

" Matlab abhi dekh lo tum. Dekho koyi ladki milti hai ya-" Pradyuman was interrupted by Dushyant.

" Yeh kya ladki patayega, Papa. Isse toh ek Purvi nahi jheli jaati."

" Purvi?"

" Purvi?"

Kavin could've seriously preferred death over the annoyingly teasing glances he was getting from his father, mother and brother.

No matter how much he loved his older brother, all he wanted to do that time was stab him with a knife for spelling the _P name_ in front of their parents.

Purvi _almost_ hiccuped making the food to sputter a bit out of her mouth as the sisters sat in the balcony of their house, having dinner.

" I still don't believe you did that." She spoke before taking a sip of water.

" I know, yaar. Darr toh main gayi thi lekin agar aaj nahi bolti toh shayad baat aur bighad jaati." Meera spoke.

" I'm not talking about that, I still don't believe ki aap ne itna sab plan kiya aur _mujhe_ bataya tak nahi?" Purvi gave her sister a look that clearly implemented that she was unamused.

" Tujhe kaise batati? Aaj din bhar tu Dushyant ke sath thi. Aur mujhe ussey surprise dena tha. Isiliye toh maine Kavin ko bhi kaha iss baat ko secret rakhne ko." Meera explained.

" Didi, aap ko nahi lagta aap aaj kal mujhse zyada Kavin sir ko importance dene lage ho? Kyu nahi doge, aap ke boyfriend ke bhai jo hai." Purvi made a face.

" Tu kaha gir kar aayi? Pagalo ke tarah baatein kar rahi hai. Kuch bhi ha matlab." The later chuckled.

" Kuch bhi nahi. Mujhe nahi pasand toh nahi pasand." Purvi stated.

" Arey yaar, tu abhi aise kar rahi hai toh meri shaadi hone ke baad kya karegi?" Meera asked.

" Kya karungi? Main toh jam ke naachungi aap ke vidaai pe. Aur Dushyant sir se kahungi, jitni jaldi ho sake aap ko le jaye, taki main yaha apni mann marzi kar saku!"

Purvi's words made Meera's eyes to go wide.

" Accha? Khud se maggie tak banani aati nahi aur badi aayi mann marzi karne wali. Bhuki mar jayegi mere bina." Meera taunted.

" Aisi galatfehmi matt paalna, okay? Main khana banane ke liye cook rakh lungi. Dekha, main apna khayal rakh sakti hu." Purvi shrugged.

" Aur kapdo ka kya? Tujhe khud ki taste toh hai nahi kapdo mein, shopping kaun karayega teri?" Meera made another point.

" Shreya ya Tarika ko le jaungi. Simple." Purvi answered.

Meera was pretty much offended by now.

" Aur, aur agar kabhi upset hui toh kisko batayegi? Main toh nahi hungi yaha pe."

" Uske liye main boyfriend dhundh lungi. Jo bhi share karna hai main ussey kar dungi."

Meera looked down her plate and started eating quietly. Purvi couldn't help but laugh before practically pouncing over her sister.

" Oh god, didi! Aap bhi na ekdm buddhu ho. Main mazak kar rahi thi aap ke sath." Purvi said, as she hugged her.

" Rehne de ha, rehne de." Meera told her off.

Purvi separated before looking down to her sister.

" I swear, didi. Aap toh jaan ho meri. Aap ho toh main hu, aur main Dushyant sir ko kehne wali hu ki filhal toh shaadi ke baare mein sochne ki himmat bhi na kare."

Meera chuckled before looking at her younger sister.

" Abhi mujhe meri didi ke sath bohot time spend karna hai." Purvi spoke.

" Aur agar mera mann ho toh shaadi karne ka?" Meera asked.

" Toh aap ko mujhe bhi sath le jana hoga." Purvi joked, making her sister laugh.

" Tu aur Kavin ek chat ke neeche? No thank you, mujhe apna sasural jalana nahi hai."

Meera chuckled while taking the used plates to the sink as Purvi followed her.

" That is exaggeration, didi. Aur waise bhi ab mere aur Kavin sir ke beech peace treaty ho chuki hai." The younger one stated.

" Woah, woah. Peace treaty?" Meera raised an eye brow at her sister.

" Kind of. Hum ne decide kiya hai ki ab ladhenge nahi. I believe it's turning out fine so far." Purvi explained.

" Are you still on that?" Meera chuckled.

" Aap na, aap dekh na hum yeh treaty successful kar ke dikhayenge. Waise bhi, mujhe jitna lagta tha utne bhi bure nahi hai Kavin sir."

" Accha?" Meera asked as both of them started doing the dishes.

" Haan. As in woh ekdm acche aur sweet toh nahi hai, lekin utne bure bhi nahi hai. He's kind of cute." Purvi giggled.

" Dushyant yeh baat sunta toh behosh ho jata." Meera stiffled a laugh.

" In fact, Kavin sir thode thode Dushyant sir jaise hai. He's a gentleman. Uss din pub mein unhone mera bohot khayal rakha. Aap ko ek baat batau? Par aap kisi ko bataoge nahi."

Looking at Purvi's enthusiasm, Meera immediately nodded.

" Uss raat na waha pe bohot gandhe log the, toh Kavin sir ne Pankaj ko side le jaake pata hai kya kaha?"

" Kya?"

" Yeh ki _Pankaj, dhyan rahe yaha ka ek bhi mard Purvi ke aas paas bhi na bhatke. Yeh jagah kisi bhi ladki ke liye theek nahi hai. Main nahi chahta ki Purvi pe kisi ki buri nazar pade._ I mean can you believe it? Unhone khud ka bluetooth toh band kar diya lekin yeh bhul gaye ki Pankaj ka bluetooth shuru tha. Maine sab sunn liya aur socha ki unn se dosti kar lu."

Meera stared at her sister who stood smiling geniunely next to her.

" That is sweet." She managed to reply.

" Hai na? You know what, Didi.. Kavin sir yun kitni bhi koshish kar le strict rehne ki, unki asali personality toh ekdm alag hi hai. Woh aise hai hi nahi." Purvi spoke further.

" Aur yeh tujhe kaise pata?" Meera slipped in the main question.

" Kyuki maine dekhi hai. In fact, Dushyant sir ko toh lagta hai ki Kavin sir ki woh dusri wali side sirf aur sirf main hi bahar la sakti hu. Jo ki sach hai, isiliye toh Kavin sir itna chidhte the."

Meera listened to every word carefully, after all this whole Purvi-Kavin-Dushyant thing was unknown to her. _What was even going on in Dushyant's mind?_ She wondered. _Was he behind Kavin and Purvi's appearent peace treaty?_

The door bell made her come out of her thoughts.

" Jaa dekh kaun hai." Meera told Purvi as she finished the dishes before turning the tap off.

Purvi reached the door and pulled it open before coming across Dushyant and Kavin.

" Sau saal umar hogi aap dono ki!" Purvi smiled before stepping aside to let them in.

" Kya?" Dushyant chuckled as he stepped.

" Haan. Main aur didi abhi aap dono ke baare mein hi baat kar rahe the." Purvi explained as she closed the door.

" Kaha hai tumhari didi?" Dushyant asked.

" Kitchen mein." Purvi answered.

" Main abhi aata hu."

Dushyant headed towards kitchen, Purvi was about to follow him when Kavin pulled her back by her hand.

" Kya?" She looked at him.

" Kabhi toh unn dono ko akela chod do. Har jagah unn ke peeche peeche jaane ki zarurat nahi hai." Kavin told her.

" Accha? Toh aap ke peeche aau?" Purvi grinned at him, turning around.

" What's with the flirting? Nasha karne lagi ho kya?" Kavin asked as he sat on the comfortable couch.

" Flirt kaun kar raha hai, main toh aap se baat kar rahi hu." Purvi shrugged as she sat in front of him over the chair.

Kavin shook his head before pulling out his phone and getting engrossed in it. Purvi waited for him to look up from his phone, for a few _minutes_ might I add.

" Yeh bohot rude behaviour hai." Purvi finally spoke up.

Kavin looked up from his phone.

"Kya?" He asked.

" Kya hua? Main yaha aap ke saamne baithi hu. Aur aap phone mein busy ho? Aisa koyi karta hai kya, that is rude." Purvi explained.

" Toh jab jab tum saamne hogi, baat karna compulsory hai? Kya main chup nahi sakta?" Kavin crossed his arms.

" Kyu chup rehna hai aap ko!? Kya kar lenge aap chup reh ke?"

Purvi threw her hands in the air asking dramatically.

" Kyu janana hai tumhe!? Kya kar logi tum jaan ke?" Kavin acted her out exact the same way.

Purvi glared at him before standing up from her seat to shift next to him.

" Kya problem hai agar maine aap ko thoda sa jaan liya toh? Aap ki izzat lut jayegi?" She questioned.

" Ajeeb jabardasti hai yaar tumhari? Meri personal life mein kaun interfere karega aur kaun nahi yeh _main_ decide karunga." He answered.

Purvi tapped her fingers against the couch, impatient. Kavin chose to let her be as he resumed to his phone. The girl next to him huffed unamused before crossing her legs.

" Kya aap ne kabhi kisi ko kiss kiya hai?"

Kavin almost had a mini heart attack the moment he heard the question.

" Tum sach mein nasha karne lagi ho kya?" He gave her a wierd glare.

" Oh come on! Mujhse chup nahi baitha jaata, bataiye na? Kya aap ne kiss kiya hai?" Purvi asked with much excitement.

" Nahi." He tried to shoo her off.

"Maine bhi nahi." She replied.

A moment passed in sheer silence before she spoke up,

" Try karna hai?"

Kavin's legs flung over as he immediately shot up from his feet, horrified.

" Meri izzat sach mein khatare mein hai." He said making Purvi laugh her heart out.

" Maine sirf pucha aap ko, sir. Don't worry main jabardasti nahi karungi, jo bhi hoga aap ke marzi se hoga." Purvi winked at him.

That only added to Kavin's embarrasement as he looked away uncomfortabley.

" Itne cheap jokes kaha se sikh ke aati ho tum?" He commented.

" Excuse me? Mere jokes cheap nahi hote. At least aap jaise toh nahi jisse mazak karna hi nahi aata." Purvi made a counter comment.

" Yeh kaisi galatfehmi paal li hai tum ne? Main bhi mazak kar sakta hu. Karta nahi hu kyuki shayad tum mera mazak jhel nahi paaogi."

Kavin stared right into her eyes which might have made her stomach flutter a bit. She smiled.

" I dare you." She shrugged.

" Accha? Dekho ha. Phir rona matt." Kavin warned her.

" Oho! Bilkul, dekh lenge."

" Kya dekh lenge?" Meera asked as she stood in front of them next to Dushyant.

" Woh, mera collection dikhane ki baat kar rahi thi main sir ko." Purvi immediately covered up.

" Filhal toh tum change kar lo, hum ice cream khane ja rahe hai." Dushyant told her as they moved forward.

" Abhi?" Kavin glanced at his brother.

" Kyu ice cream khane ke liye aap ka specific time hai?" Purvi passed a sarcastic remark at him before going upstairs.

" Main bhi aati hu paanch minute mein." Meera told before going to her room as well.

Exactly after ten minutes later, Meera locked the door before heading ahead with Dushyant.

" Kiss abhi pending hai."

Purvi whispered into Kavin's ear before rushing past him. _Tumhe toh main maza chakha kar rahunga, Purvi_ , Kavin was determined as he got into the car.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : I know, I'm late by 8 days. To explain in three words, Life is busy. College, MBA preparation keep me busy but don't worry you'll get an update every week. If there's an unusual delay from now on, please understand. Okay! Moving on, My guest review issue is solved! Now I can see them the moment you post your review!**

 **FancyPari : Hey Pari, thank you so much. I know right? Meera is my perfect woman! Meeshyant does sound a bit funny but that's best I could come up with! :p Love you!**

 **Subhi Singh : If this is the best story then you're the best reader, bruh! Thank you so much and I love you, you know it :)**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj : Yo, thanks man. Love you!**

 **Guest on 26th Nov : THANK YOU SO MUCH! I turned off the moderate review and now the guest reviews are visible. You've been very kind for helping me out. Love you!**

 **Guests on 26th Nov : Guys thank you so much! I really appreciate your efforts. I really want to thank you guys personally, for that you have to mention your name. Agar aap log comfortable nahi ho apna naam reveal karne mein toh koyi imaginary name bhi likh sakte ho like Drizzle or Mystic reader etc. Kuch bhi rakho lekin rakho. Taki mujhe individually thanks bolne ka mauka mile. I love you all :)**

 **Mitali : You're right. Jo hai woh bol dene ka. I'm so glad you liked the update and Meeshyant! Agey agey dekho hoto hai kya. Thanks a lot and love you!**

 **Guest on 26th Nov : Arey mera bas chale toh roj update karu ek chapter. Lekin mujhe long chapters likhna pasand hai. Aur padhai-college bhi hai na, upar se graduation year hai yeh mera toh mummy is like only padhai! But I promise I'll update asap! Update accha laga na? Thank you and I love you!**

 **KaVi fan : My pretty KaVian! Where were you? Missed you in previous couple of updates. You okay na? Thank you so much and love ya!**

 **Awesomeeee Guest : Your review was more awesomeeee! Just like you! Thanks and love you!**

 **Guest on 28th Nov : Your presence is more mind blowing. Thanks for your support, bruh. Love you :)**

 **Very very very guest : Hahahah! I know that was wierd. But kya karu yaar? Thank you so much! Love xx**

 **Guest on 29 Nov and 1 Dec : I'm truly sorry for the delay. Hope you liked the update. Love you!**

 **Guest on 2 Dec : You're more fab! Thanks and love you!**

 **Mishaa17 : My Mishu! Thank you so much for reading! I've already replied to your PM. Citylights ka lamba sa review bhi padh liya, uska answer waha dungi. Aur bakbak karna toh mujhe bhi pasand hai yaar, don't worry. Hamari acchi jamegi! :p Love you, babe.**

 **Guest on 3rd Dec : I already explained, I apologise once again. Thank you for support and remember, I love you.**

 **Guest on 4th Dec : I'm sorry, please sad face matt banao. Update padha na? Citylights ka bhi karungi jald hi! Toh smile :) Love you.**

 **CITYLIGHTS UPDATE COMING! WAIT FOR IT!**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	12. Fire and Ice!

" Kaise kar leti ho yaar tum? Ek din mein tum ne sab theek kar diya aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chala."

Dushyant stared at his beautiful girlfriend as they sat in an out door ice cream parlour. The place was famous for it's mouth watering ice cream and the fact that it was situated near Juhu beach. Tables and chairs placed on the sand at a safe distance from sea made it cozy and romantic.

" Tum already kitne pareshan the iss murder case ko lekar. Mujhe laga yeh maa wali baat ka solution nikal kar, tumhari aadhi pareshaani dur ho jayegi." Meera answered, taking a bite of her butterscotch ice cream.

" Main hairan hu, tum ne itni aasani se maa ki narazgi dur kar di." The senior inspector mentioned.

" Shaanti se baat kare toh bade se badi problem bhi solve ho jaati hai. Tumhari maa ne bhi shaanti se meri baat suni aur problem solve ho gayi." His forensic expert shrugged.

" Hmm, waise maa ko bohot pasand aayi ho tum. Tumhare baare mein baat karte thaki nahi woh aaj." Dushyant smiled as he shared the little information.

Meera smiled widely.

" Waise Dushyant, humein dhyan rakhna hoga aagey se. Humara relationship alag baat hai, lekin humari apni families bhi hai. Ek dusre ko wakt dete dete hum unhe ignore nahi kar sakte."

Dushyant admired this quality of Meera the most. She was always this considerate about everyone, whether it was his family, their fellow CID team members, their friends, anyone. She always thought of others' well being.

" Agar dusro ka khayal karne ke liye koyi award hota toh woh sab se pehle tumhe milta." Dushyant chuckled, taking a bite of his own ice cream.

Meera let out a small laugh as she tenderly placed her hand on top of his which rested on table.

" Mujhe bas tumhari chinta hoti hai." She told.

" Meri? Main koyi baccha nahi hu, Meera." He replied.

" Tabhi toh. Jab tumhare jaisa shaant, samjhdar insaan achanak se gussa ho jaata hai, pareshaan ho jaata hai, tab mujhe chinta hoti hai."

" Tum abhi tak uss baat ko bhuli nahi?"

" Pehli baar tumhe apna aapa khote hue dekha. Bhulna thoda mushkil hai."

Gently slipping her slender fingers through his, Meera interlocked their hands together.

" Dushyant, mujhe tum isiliye pasand ho kyuki tum itne shaant aur suljhe hue ho. Jab tum yun pareshaan ho jaate ho na, tab mujhe bhi darr lagta hai. Yun keh lo ke hum dono ek sath jude hue hai. Tumhare sath hone wali cheezo ka farak mujh par bhi padta hai."

Meera could feel his grip tightening over her hand.

" Don't worry. It won't happen again." Dushyant assured her.

She smiled in satisfaction before resuming to her ice cream. Dushyant's thumb softly played with her fingers as he looked up to her,

" Waise kya tum ne shaadi ke baare mein kuch socha hai?" He asked, capturing the faint smile appearing on her face.

" Tum agar puchoge toh main mana nahi karungi, Dushyant." Meera answered, ever so elegantly.

Dushyant's heart took a leap the moment he heard her answer.

" Sunn kar accha laga. Hum jaise hi ready ho jayenge, main ghar pe baat kar lunga. Mujhe bas tumhari fikr hai, tum jab tak puri tarah se mann nahi bana leti tab tak hum wait karenge." He spoke, tenderly pecking the back of her hand.

" Mujhe toh Purvi ki chinta hai." Meera's eyes reflexively went to her little sister who sat near the counter with Kavin.

" Jaanta hu. Humare shaadi ke baad Purvi akeli pad jayegi, hum ussey akele nahi chod sakte." Dushyant spoke in exact words.

" Absolutely. Daadi bhi uncle aunty ke sath rehti hai, Purvi ko main waha nahi bhej sakti. Mujhe woh log uss ke aas paas bhi nahi chahiye." The girlfriend explained.

" Kisi aur ke paas kyu? Purvi hamare sath bhi reh sakti hai, hamare ghar mein. Phir toh woh tumhare aankho ke saamne hi rahegi aur tumhe uski chinta bhi nahi satayegi." Her boyfriend generously suggested.

" Aur tumhe lagta hai woh hamare sath rahegi? Purvi bacchi hai, lekin na samajh nahi. Woh aane ke liye kabhi tayar hi nahi hogi taki humein pareshaani na ho." Meera made it very clear.

" Toh tum ne kuch socha hai Purvi ke liye?" Dushyant asked.

" Soch hi rahi hu. Woh kisi ko pasand bhi toh nahi karti. Agar uske zindagi mein koyi hota toh hamari shaadi ke baad woh uska sath deta. Ussey akela nahi chodta, uska khayal rakhta."

The moment those words left Meera's mouth, Dushyant started listening to her each and every word with extreme caution.

" Purvi ka problem pata hai kya hai? Woh kabhi mere bina nahi rahi hai. Aur mere jaane ke baad ussey kisi ke sath ki jarurat padegi. Koyi aisa jo ussey meri kami na mehsoos hone de, jo ussey bohot pyaar kare. Tumhe toh pata hai, woh sirf duty ke time mature hoti hai. Personal life mein woh bohot atarangi hai, uss ke liye koyi aisa chahiye jo uss ka bachpana samajh sake."

Meera looked up from her ice cream to find her boyfriend engrossed in a serious thought.

" Kya hua?" She questioned.

" Mere dhyan mein ek insaan hai." Dushyant spoke.

" Purvi ke liye? Kaun?" Meera asked, curious.

Dushyant didn't say anything, he chose to point the person out in stead. Meera followed his gaze before letting out a small gasp.

" Kavin?" Meera shot a glance at Dushyant.

" Kavin." He confirmed.

" Yeh kaise ho sakta? Kavin aur Purvi ek dusre se seedhe muh baat tak nahi karte. Kuch aur hona toh dur hi raha." The forensic doctor chuckled.

" Aisa tumhe lagta hai." The cop raised an eye brow.

" Mujhe lagta nahi, yeh hi sach hai. Upar se dono ki personalities mein zameen aasman ka farak hai. Kavin kitna sincere hai, samajhdar hai aur Purvi uske ekdm ulta." Meera made a point.

" Lekin kya aisa hi ladka tum Purvi ke liye nahi chahti? Aur dekha jaye toh Kavin aur Purvi bilkul ek jaise hai. Woh toh Kavin uski asliyat chupa raha hai sirf warna woh aisa hai hi nahi." Dushyant kept his view in front of her.

" Lekin Dushyant, _Kavin aur Purvi?_ " Meera spoke, uncertainly.

" Tum ek minute ke liye bhul jao ki woh mera bhai hai aur Purvi tumhari behen. Aur ab dhyan se socho, jab se woh dono baatein karne lage hai, Purvi ka saara bachpana Kavin ne dekha hai. Ussey daantna ya shikayat karna toh dur woh khud uss ke sath bachpana karne lag jata hai." Dushyant explained, Meera took a brief moment to think about it.

" You mean to say, woh dono ek jaise hai?"

" Haan. Bas Kavin thoda samajhdar hai." Dushyant joked, earning a glare from his girlfriend.

" Lekin yeh hi toh chahiye na tumhe? Trust me, Meera. I have a very good feeling about this. Dono ki age bhi same hai, dono sath mein bohot acche dikhte hai. Sochne mein kya harz hai?"

Meera recognised the honest urge in Dushyant's eyes, he had never been so enthusiastic about anything before.

" Mujhe koyi problem nahi hai. Lekin hum khud kuch nahi karenge, agar tumhari baat sahi hai toh woh dono khud ek dusre ko pasand karne lagenge." She smiled, gracefully.

" Bilkul. Yeh bhi koyi kehne ki baat hai." Dushyant smiled back, hoping the best for both of their sibilings.

Few days later, Purvi entered the bureau only to come across an extremely pissed Kavin and immensely guilty Mayur and Vansh.

" Maine kya order diya tha? Ussey arrest karo. Mujhe samajh nahi aata woh ek mamuli sa chor tum dono ko taang de kar bhaag kaise gaya! Dhyan kaha tha tum dono ka!? Woh ek bohot ahem kadi thi hamare case ki."

Kavin's voice roared through the entire bureau making her flinch to the tiniest bit. After all, she had never seen him so angry. He was on verge of exploding. Purvi neared to Shreya who sat on her desk, watching their senior go bonkers.

" Kya hua? Kavin sir itne gusse mein kyu hai?" Purvi enquired.

" Kavin sir Vansh, Mayur aur Ishita ke sath Ramesh ko pakadne gaye the. Uske ghar jaake unhone ussey pakad bhi liya tha lekin Ramesh ne Ishita ke hath pe goli maar di. Kavin sir ussey hospital le gaye aur Ramesh ko bureau lane ki zimmedari Vansh aur Mayur ko di. Lekin.." Shreya left the story incomplete.

" Ramesh bhag gaya?" Purvi completed for her.

Shreya nodded.

" Ishita kaisi hai?" Purvi asked further.

" Woh ghar pe hai. Luckily goli sirf chu kar nikali toh woh theek hai." Shreya told her.

Purvi was about to ask another question when the door flung open as Pradyuman along with Abhijeet and Dushyant stepped in.

" Ramesh kaise bhaag gaya?" Pradyuman asked his son, his glare litreally sharper than a knife.

Clearly, ACP was pissed off about loosing an important witness regarding the complicated case.

" I'm sorry, sir." Kavin apologised on behalf of his team.

" Tumhare sorry kehne se Ramesh yaha nahi ayega, Kavin! Tumhari lead thi na inn sab ko? Toh phir Ramesh kaise bhaag gaya! Tum ne inn ko theek se lead nahi kiya, Kavin!"

Pradyuman's voice was loud and angry. Kavin wasn't able to match an eye with him while Dushyant and Abhijeet sent worried glances his way.

" Sir, main as a senior apni team ke galti ki zimmedari leta hu. Main koyi excuse nahi dunga aur jald se jald Ramesh ko aap ke saamne le kar aaunga." Kavin's voice was low.

" Nahi. Tumhare bas ki baat nahi woh. Ramesh ko pakadne ki zimmedari ab main Daya ko deta hu." Pradyuman denied.

" Sir, please. Ek chance dijiye mujhe. Main aaj shaam tak Ramesh ko aap ke saamne haazir karunga." Kavin requested.

" Sir, agar woh keh raha hai toh.." Dushyant was the first one to back his brother.

" Haan sir. Mujhe bhi lagta hai Kavin ko ek mauka milna chahiye." Abhijeet seconded.

" Theek hai. Lekin yaad rakhna, sirf shaam tak ka wakt hai tumhare paas." Pradyuman warned his son.

" Yes sir." Kavin nodded.

Pradyuman called Dushyant, Abhijeet and Shreya in his cabin to have further discussion about the case. Purvi did feel a pinch in her gut for her senior, it wasn't even his fault. Just because he was the senior, he had to take it all on himself. Kavin's eyes were sad, she didn't even come to know when her own eyes reflected the same sadness while staring at his.

He pulled out his phone and walked out of the bureau to make a call. Mayur and Vansh resumed to their desks. Purvi checked the time and it was one, lunch time. Few minutes later, Dushyant and rest of the two members came out of ACP's cabin, talking about something very important. All this while, Purvi stood in a corner like a little kid waiting for right chance to say something.

" Chalte hai phir."

Dushyant said before came ahead to interrupt him.

" Sir, lunch time ho chuka hai. Aap sab ko lunch karna chahiye. Waise bhi sab wapas aate hi honge." She told him, secretly signing at Kavin who was still outside.

Dushyant understood immediately.

" Right. Chaliye hum lunch kar lete hai."

" Haan. Purvi, Mayur aur Vansh ko bhi bula lo. Bechare kab se murjhaye pade hai."

Abhijeet told her as all of them moved out of the bureau. Purvi stood on her place to see Dushyant approching Kavin, they had a little talk before Dushyant turned his gaze to Purvi, shaking his head in a no. Purvi sighed.

She informed Vansh and Mayur as they left. She studied Kavin for a few moments before finally walking out to have a word with him. Kavin stood in the passage, bothered. Purvi quietly stood next to him, gaining his attention.

He didn't say anything, just stared at his phone.

" Sir, lunch karne chale?" Purvi asked him, soft with her words.

" Mera mann nahi hai. Tum jao." Kavin declined, calmly.

" Sir, bhuke pet rahoge toh aap ka dimag kaam nahi karega. Thoda sa kha lijiye, aap ko accha lagega." She insisted.

" Purvi, maine kaha na. Zidd matt karo please, jao. Mujhe waise bhi ek call ka intezaar hai." He declined for the second time.

" Kiske call ka intezaar?" She asked.

" Mere khabari ka. Maine ussey Ramesh ka thikana dhundhne ke liye kaha hai. Jaise hi pata chalta hai main khud ussey pakad ke le aaunga." Kavin explained.

" Main bhi aap ke sath chalungi." Purvi suggested with a small smile.

" Kyu? Nahi. Tumhe dusre kaam nahi hai?" Kavin asked with a plain face.

" Please? Aane dijiye na. Hum dono ki team waise bhi sab se best hai. Yaad hai na hum ne Pune mein kitna accha kaam kiya tha? Hum dono Ramesh ko yun pakad lenge." Purvi spoke, enthusiastically.

" Jarurat nahi. Tum nahi aaogi mere sath." He didn't budge.

" Yeh kya baat hui? Ek officer dil se apni duty karna chahti hai aur aap ussey rok rahe ho? Yeh toh na insaafi hai." Purvi huffed.

" Purvi, main already bohot pareshaan hu. Please jao." Kavin rubbed his temple, almost done with her.

" Kavin sir.." Purvi almost whined like a little kid.

" Nahi bola na."

Kavin sent a glare her way before walking past her. He started walking towards the staircase when his whole world spun in three sixty degrees as he felt a feminine figure rushing in front of him, giving him a push backward.

" Aap se pyaar se baat karna hi bekaar hai. Kyu? Kyu aap itne ziddi ho! Yeh bhi nahi woh bhi nahi, kitne nakhre! Lekin abhi bas ha. Bohot hua."

The girl in front of Kavin was in fact his junior. He could've easily make her pay for the arrogant behaviour she was putting up right there. He could've scold her back, in spite of all the options, Kavin simply chose to ignore her and walk past her.

 _Jhagda bhi nahi kiya? Matlab sach mein upset hai_ , Purvi thought to herself. She watched her arrogant and egoistic senior quietly walking downstairs. She followed him untill she found herself in the parking lot.

Kavin marched up to his car and he was about to slide in when Purvi held his hand to pull him back.

" Purvi yeh kya bachpana laga rakha hai? Main tum se jhagadne ke mood mein bilkul nahi hu, already kya kam pareshaani hai mere sar pe!"

Kavin's outburst was expected. Purvi knew that he had a lot of things bottled up inside him, and they were to come out sooner or later. Her face was calm.

" Sir, mujhe bhi aap se jhagada nahi karna hai. Khabari ka phone nahi aaya hai na abhi tak toh kuch kha lijiye na please? Phir chale jaana."

Purvi had never been so patient and so soft with her words ever before. It amazed Kavin that she was the same girl who'd trade anything to get back on him with her sass. She was gentle. She was sweet. She was just so serene. He couldn't help but let his defenses down, for her sake.

" Theek hai." He replied.

A smile appeared on her face as she felt him relaxing a bit.

" Yaha se das minute dur aap ka favourite punjabi restraunt hai, waha chale?" She asked.

" Tumhe kaise pata?" Kavin counter questioned.

She only let out a small chuckle before sliding into the passanger seat. Both of them were seated in the restraunt after ordering food when Purvi looked at him.

" Sir, senior hona kaafi mushkil hota hai na?"

Kavin chuckled faintly before answering her question.

" Kabhi kabhi. Responsibility hoti hai, hum chah kar bhi ussey taal nahi sakte."

" Lekin kabhi kabhi unfair nahi ho jaata? Apni team ko lead karo, unhe guide karo. Aur agar unn mein se kisi ek se bhi galti ho gayi toh uss ke liye aap ko responsible maana jaata hai. Yeh toh sahi nahi hai na." Purvi made her point.

" Senior officer ki post sirf ek promotion bhi toh nahi hai na, Purvi. Daya sir, Abhijeet sir aur bhai sab ko inn baato ka khayal rakhna padta hai. Warna hum kis baat ke senior hue.." He explained.

She nodded positively.

" Aap bohot acche senior ho. Aap se bohot saari baatein sikhne jaisi hai." She complimented as the food was served.

" Accha? Toh ab main akadu, muhfat aur arrogant nahi hu?" Kavin's face held a teasing smirk while asking the question.

" Woh toh aap hamesha rahoge. Lekin _apart from that_ aap bohot acche ho, in terms of duty. Samjhe aap?" Purvi cleared the misconception.

" Kya baat hai? Aaj mere liye itni chinta, itni izzat kyu umad aayi?" He teased.

" Main pura time ladhti nahi rehti, okay? Aur waise bhi hamari ladhai bureau ke bahar. Bureau mein aur duty pe aap mere senior ho, isiliye." She put together a perfect answer.

Both of them started their lunch as silence indulged itself between them. Purvi could still sense the worry in his demeanour.

" Aap pareshaan matt hoiye, Ramesh pakda jayega. Aap hi ussey pakad kar layenge." She told him, gaining his attention.

He looked up from his food.

" Kya tumhe bura laga jab ACP sir mujhe daant rahe the?" He asked, out of the blue.

Purvi was surely taken aback by the sudden question. His eyes stayed on her face for a while, waiting for an answer.

" Um, haan?"

Her answer came out so unsure, it made him chuckle.

" Kyu?" He threw another question at her before the poor girl could pull her pieces together from the previous question.

" Pata nahi." She shrugged.

Kavin and Purvi, equivalent to fire and ice had a beauty of their own chemistry. Purvi was like blazing fire while Kavin couldn't be more steady than an ice. Purvi was lively, vibrant while Kavin prefered to be isolated, disciplined. All Purvi knew was to run free, breaking all the boundaries while Kavin had his self built boundaries. He always stayed within those, never setting himself free _like he was before._

" Kavin sir, ek baat bolu?" Purvi asked while they ate.

" Na kahunga tab bhi chup thodi na rehne wali ho?" Kavin joked before allowing her to proceed.

" I know aap ko iss baare mein baat karna pasand nahi lekin aap kyu apni asliyat chupa rahe ho? Aur kab tak aise rahoge?" She asked a little hesitantly.

" Pata nahi." This time Kavin was the one to shrug the question off.

Next moment, Purvi asked a question that left him short of words. As if she pushed her hand right into his heart and squeezed it tight.

" Aap ko _khud_ ki yaad nahi aati?"

For a few moments, Kavin nearly forgot to breathe. He didn't know what to say, and for the first time in many many years, Kavin was speechless.

" I'm so sorry, shayad mujhe yeh sawal nahi puchna chahiye tha." Purvi retreated.

" Phir kabhi puchna bhi matt." He told her, although his tone was soft.

She nodded immediately. They resumed to finish their food. All this time, Purvi kept sneaking glances at him.

" Aap ne kabhi pyaar ke baare mein socha hai?" She changed the topic.

" Nahi." He answered fast.

" Kyu? Maine socha hai pata hai. Jab se maine didi aur Dushyant sir ko sath dekha hai tab se. Woh dono kitne pyaare lagte hai na sath mein?" Purvi asked with a smile.

" Haan." He smiled.

" Mujhe bhi chahiye aise koyi. You know, thoda akadu. Thoda khadus. Lekin bohot bohot cute!"

Kavin felt his heart taking an internal flip as his gaze shot at Purvi who smiled ear to ear towards him.

" Aap waise bilkul nahi ho jaise dikhate ho. Aap asal mein bohot pyaare ho bilkul meri tarah. You should really appreciate that." She continued.

The girl was so careful with her every word. She didn't want to upset him any further.

" Tum mujhe jaanti nahi, Purvi." Kavin told her as he asked for the bill.

" Janana chahti hu. Agar aap mere liye apni ird gird jo diwaar banayi hai woh thodi si hata de toh." Purvi replied, looking expectantly in his eyes.

" Diwaare hatayi nahi jaa sakti. Ek baar agar ban gayi toh ban gayi."

Kavin replied before paying the bill. Both of them stood up, Purvi went quiet for the while when Kavin got a call from his informer. She stood watching him, he disconnected the call as he turned to face her.

" Ramesh ka pata lag gaya hai. Borivali mein hai ek dost ke ghar." He informed.

" Oh." She replied.

" Oh kya oh? Chalo. Ussey pakadne nahi jaana humein?"

Kavin raised an eye brow at her as she smiled wide. _Finally!_ Purvi exclaimed in her mind. For some reason unknown, Kavin just couldn't say no to Purvi. Both of them got into his car as they sped off to Borivali.

" Sir, ek baat kahu?" Purvi asked like an adorable kid.

" Mana karunga toh rukne wali ho? Kaho kya kehna hai." Kavin told her.

" Aap bohot acche senior ho. Mujhe hamesha aap ke unit mein hi kaam karna hai."

Kavin smiled as he kept his eyes on the road, avoiding the urge to glance at her.

" Sir, sir, aur ek baat." She nearly bounced in her seat.

" Abhi bhi kuch bacha hai?" He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

" Nahi yeh aakhri baat hai. Uske baad main ekdm chup, I promise." She promised.

" Theek hai. Bolo." He smiled.

Who knew her last sentence was going to turn out to be the most important and most daring sentence one could ever say to Kavin. Of all the people who dared to do that? _Purvi, a childish girl who thought it wasn't even that of a big deal._ Boy! if only the girl knew what she was doing to both of them, especially him.

" Diwaare hatayi nahi jaa sakti, lekin todi toh jaa sakti hai na? Agar aap diwaar hatayenge nahi toh main tod dungi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Sunday update! How was it? How was your sunday? Do let me know!**

 **Simmi : Hello dear, I remember you AND I missed you in previous chapters. Glad you liked it. Thanks a lot and love you!**

 **Guest on 4th Dec : Thank you so much, love. It meant a lot! Love you :)**

 **FancyPari : I will be crazy the day KaVi kisses! I'm glad you're liking the story. Thank you and love you!**

 **Subhi Singh : Hey bruh! Thank you so much! Love you :)**

 **Guest on 5th Dec : Thank you so much, bud. Love you!**

 **Suhani : Hey love, I'm glad you mentioned your name. Thank you so much for reading and love you!**

 **Emaan : Hi Emaan, welcome to fam! Thank you so much for reading! Love :)**

 **Priya love KaVi : Priya loves KaVi and I love you! Thank you so much for mentioning your name. Thank you again!**

 **Guest on 7th Dec : Thank you, love! Love you!**

 **Guest on 7th Dec : I'm so glad that you read all the chapters on 7th. It meant a lot for me, your support is amazing. Yes here was the update. Thanks again! Love you!**

 **Shikha : MeeShyant fan! I'm so glad to see you. Thank you so much! Love you :)**

 **Mishaa : Oh my god! Thank you so much, bro. I'm glad you're supporting this story so much. Love you!**

 **Guest from 19 hours ago : I'm glad this is your type of story! I'll try to make it more fun for you. Thank you so much! Love you :)**

 **Waoo Guest : You're so damn cute! Yes, dekho aap ne kaha aur maine update kar diya. Please matt kaho yaar, order karo bas! Love you :)**

 **Guest of 7 hours ago : Here was your update! Thank you so much. Love you :)**

 **CITYLIGHTS UPDATE COMING! BE PATIENT GUYS!**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	13. Yeh Tune Kya Kiya?

**A/N : Hello guys! Divyaa here :) I'm really sorry for the delay but here's a super adorable update!**

 **Subhi Singh : That was so sweet of you, bro! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. Trust me, I'll make you melt down for Kavi! Thank you and you already know how much I love you :)**

 **Nivii : Welcome to fam, cookie! Thanks for reading and I love you :)**

 **Simmi : Hello there sweetpea! Thank you so much for showing support to the story. I'm a hard core KaVi fan too. I stan them. Let's open a fan club? ;) Love you!**

 **Guest on 10 Dec : Honey, I'm so sorry. It's tuesday and I hope you are not bummed. I'm glad you read the book and enjoy! I love you :)**

 **Isarat Hasan and Ananya Bhardwaj : Thank you so much guys! Your support means so much to me! Lot's of love!**

 **Guest on 10 Dec : Thank you, love! Lots of love :)**

 **Aarti : Dude, you're giving me what? READER GOALS! I just want to send so many hugs to you. I am so glad to have you in my friend list and do I need to say that I love you? Well, I just did.**

 **Fancy Pari : Thank you so much, Pari! Love :)**

 **Ashifasiddiqui and Ayesha : Guys, both of you are VERY PRECIOUS TO ME! Let's not fuss about a silly misunderstanding. We love KaVi, we're a fam and I love you two pretty girls so much! Peace? :)**

 **Guest on 12 Dec : Love, I really wish main aap jis din kaho uss din update kar saku. Lekin aap ke tarah mujhe bhi college, padhai, job hai. Aap ko toh pata hai sab manage karna kitna mushkil hai. Iss baar sambhal lo please? Thank you and love you!**

 **All the guests on 13th and 14th Dec : Thank you so much guys! I'm glad I have you guys in the fam. Names please? :p Love you!**

 **Ayushi and Waria : Welcome to the fam, sweet hearts! I'm glad to have you two. Thank you so much and I love you!**

 **Misha and Uswaa : You two are the cutest of all! I mean it. Thank you so much for reading, keep the love coming in. Love you!**

 **Guests on 14th and 17th Dec : Thank you soo much guys! I love you!**

 **Guest on 16th Dec : I'm sorry couldn't update on sunday. I'll explain down the line. Love you and thank you!**

 **Ajiya : Welcome to fam, AJ! Thank you so much and you know what? They're my favourite couple too! Love you :)**

 **Lastly, Guests on 17th Dec, 18th Dec and 4 hours ago : Guys, I really mean it when I say that I love you. One of you is disappointed with me for not updating on sunday. I don't see why? I don't blackmail you guys for more reviews. I don't say ki agar 20/30/50 reviews nahi mile toh main update nahi karungi. I don't give excuses like mera accident ho gaya, mere hath per toot gaye :p Main aur aap same ho. Main bhi college jaati hu, padhai karti hu, part time job karti hu. Update likhne mein bhi time lagta hai na? You guys are so kind, I'm sure you will understand. We're friends afterall. I have written a long update for the delay! :) :) Love you!**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Kitna khoon beh raha hai. Upar se itna late kar diya aane mein, body mein se saara khoon beh jaane ka intezaar kar rahe the tum?"

Doctor Meera was an epitome of patience and calm demeanour. The girl was so tender and serene by nature, one could give his all and still fail to anger her. She was that calm. The only person who could manage to piss her off was her boyfriend, who just proved the same.

Dushyant sat in the medical room of forensic lab, his sky blue shirt resting on the arm of chair, torn and blood stained as Meera dressed the large wound on his right arm.

Basically Dushyant and his unit got engaged in an encounter with a local gang, things got really heated up when the local gang started firing aimlessly. Dushyant had orders of catching them alive to get the information out of them regarding a sex racket, in course of catching them alive, he had to take a bullet kissing him right past his arm.

" Look at the positive side, bullet sirf chu kar nikali hai." Dushyant tried to cheer his angry girlfriend.

" Toh tum kya chahte the? Goli lag jaye!" Meera snapped at him.

" Nahi mera woh matlab nahi tha, main toh bas-" Dushyant was litreally like a little kid in front of an angry teacher or mother.

" Tum toh bas kya? Mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aati, chot lagi thi toh pehle yaha aana zaruri tha ya waha uss gang ke adde ka scanning karna? Jaante bhi ho utni der mein kitna khoon beh gaya?"

You could litreally feel heat radiating off her as she applied medicine on his arm. Dushyant sat quiet, since he knew that approaching Meera that time could eventually lead to death.

" Jaanti hu duty kar rahe the lekin thoda toh khayal rakhna chahiye. Aise thodi na chalta hai-"

Meera's mumbling stopped by a knock on door. Kavin and Pradyuman entered inside as she moved aside, finishing the dressing.

" Bhai, yeh lijiye." Kavin extended one of Dushyant's shirt to him.

" Accha hua le aya. Uss gunde ne kuch bataya?" Dushyant asked, he could practically see Meera shake her head in disbelief.

" Haan. Usne kaha ke woh log yeh sab mister Dhanraj ke orders pe karte the. Jab hum uske ghar pohoche tab woh bhag chuka tha. Hamari team ne ussey pakad liya tab usne kuch alag hi kahani sunayi."

Kavin and Dushyant indulged themselves in a conversation almost immediately. While Meera put all the things back in medical kit, she felt another entity present next to her. She turned to see Pradyuman standing next to her as the man gave her a warm smile.

" Meera, beta pareshaan matt ho. Woh theek hai bilkul." He made a tender statement.

" Jaanti hu, sir. I'm sorry main yun react kar rahi hu, lekin kya karu? Darr lagta hai." The forensic expert admitted in all honesty.

" Main samajh sakta hu. Dushyant ki maa, Ashlesha ko bhi bohot dar lagta tha jab bhi mujhe kahi kuch ho jata. Ab bhi lagta hai." Pradyuman told.

Meera was surprised to know that a strong woman like Ashlesha could even be afraid for her husband.

" Lekin woh kabhi dagmagayi nahi. Usne badi himmat se sab kuch sambhala. Hamara ghar, hamare bacche. Tumhe bhi himmat karni hogi. Hum Dushyant ko uski duty karne se nahi rok sakte, ussey chot lagegi." Pradyuman explained.

" Aap sahi keh rahe ho, sir. Main dhyan rakhungi aaj se. Lekin mujhe bas ek hi shikayat hai ussey." Meera let out a small sigh.

"Yahin ke woh sunta nahi?" Pradyuman guessed it already.

" Bilkul nahi sunta. Koyi kuch bhi kahe, usko karni apne mann ki hi hai." Meera added.

" Bachpan se hi aisa hai woh. Sunta hi nahi hai, uski zid ke saamne toh maine aur uski maa ne kab ke haath tek diye." Pradyuman made the statement on purpose.

" Arey, aise kaise haath tek diye aap ne? Isiliye toh woh itni manmani karta hai. Usko rokna padega kisi ne toh."

" Chalo, abhi chalte hai."

Meera and Pradyuman's conversation was interrupted by Dushyant as he suddenly got up from his place, Meera stepped ahead in front of him.

" Ek minute, kaha jaa rahe ho tum?" She asked, her eyes glued on him.

" Woh Dhanraj ke case ke silsile mein jaana hai. Papa, main aur Kavin jaa kar aate hai." Dushyant informed.

" Khabardar jo ek kadam bhi aagey badhaya toh." Meera nearly roared at both of the brothers.

Dushyant and Kavin gaped at her, their jaws hanging till the very ground. While Pradyuman only chose to watch his son have it from his girlfriend who looked no less than a lioness that time.

" Meera?" Dushyant looked at her, confused.

" Tumhara bohot blood loss ho chuka hai, isiliye tumhe weakness rahegi. Iss wakt tumhe aaram ki zarurat hai. Bahar jaana toh dur, bed se uth kar kadam zameen par bhi rakha na toh mujhse bura koyi nahi hoga." Meera warned him.

Dushyant and Kavin watched her with wide eyes, as she stood there crossing her arms.

" Meera, yeh tum kaisi baatein kar rahi ho? Kya ho gaya hai tumhe?" Dushyant asked.

" Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai. Tumhari akal thikane la rahi hu. Har jagah kyu khud ki manmani karni hai tumhe? Tumhe kya lagta hai tumhe koyi rok nahi sakta?"

Kavin sneaked a glance at his father, Pradyuman signed him to not get in between the couple. Just watch and enjoy his brother getting grilled by Meera. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he resumed to the couple.

" Yeh important hai. Please try to understand." Dushyant made a distinct statement.

" Toh kya mera kehna important nahi hai? Tumhari sehat important nahi hai? _Main_ important nahi hu?" Meera fired back at him.

" Tum kaha ki baat kaha le jaa rahi ho, Meera? Kavin, yaar samjha na isse."

Dushyant glance at his younger brother with so much hope, before Kavin could open his mouth in defence Meera's glare shifted to him.

" Kavin ko kya keh rahe ho? Kavin, agar tumhe lagta hai ke main galat hu toh mujhe tokna. Warna yaad rakho, palda hamesha bhabhi ka hi bhari hota hai. Soch samajh ke side lena."

" Ek minute, tum mere chote bhai ko darane ki koshish kar rahi ho?" Dushyant interjected.

" Koshish nahi, dara diya hai." Kavin spoke as he stepped away from him, holding his hands up in surrender.

" Main aap ki side hu, _bhabhi._ " Kavin stood next to Meera.

" Kamina.." Dushyant swore under breath.

" Papa-" He turned to his father.

" Unki taraf toh dekho bhi matt. Papa toh pehle se hi meri side hai." She smiled at Pradyuman.

" Zid chod do, bete. Tum nahi jeet sakte Meera se." Pradyuman told his son.

" Exactly. Haar maan lo aur chup chap lete raho din bhar."

Dushyant realised that he had ran out of options. The only option left was to surrender. Senior inspector Dushyant would prefere death over surrender but he knew he couldn't win from the beautiful girl standing in front of him, who owned his heart.

" Theek hai. Jaisa tum kaho."

A triumphant smile broke onto Meera's gorgeous face as she smiled happily at Kavin and Pradyuman.

" Waise yeh accha tareeka hai, Meera ko jald hi apne ghar laana hoga. Dushyant itna darta jo hai ussey." Pradyuman joked making his younger son laugh along.

" Aisi koyi baat nahi hai, sir." Meera shied away.

" Chaliye toh, hum chalte hai. Aap aaram kijiye." Kavin told Dushyant as he gave an acknowledging nod to both the men.

Pradyuman and Kavin left the room as Dushyant rested his back in the bed. Meera finished a call before turning to face him.

" Maine Kanta mausi ko bol diya hai hamare ghar se khana laane ko. Woh do peher tak aa jayengi. Hum sath mein khana khayenge." She told him.

Dushyant nodded.

" Ab main bahar jaati hu, bohot kaam pada hai. Tum aaram karo. Hilna nahi, samjhe?" Meera warned him.

" Waise Meera.."

Dushyant stopped her as he took hold of her hand, clutching it close to his chest.

" Mujhe harana kisi ke bas ki baat nahi hai. Lekin tumhari uss smile ke liye main ek kya hazaar baar haar manane ko tayar hu."

The faint yet gorgeous blush appearing on her cheeks made his heart skip a beat. She reached out to his forehead before placing a tender kiss on it, her long silky hair brushing against his cheeks.

" Pata hai mujhe." She whispered in his before parting away, gently separating her hand from his.

Dushyant was left smiling wide as his girlfriend gave him one last glance before exiting the room.

Days passed and as for Kavin and Purvi, the equation had become very strangely confusing. She wanted to be near him and he wanted to maintain the _safe_ distance, but he wanted to be with her too. Senior inspector Kavin had never been more confused about anything as much as he was about Purvi.

He would try his best to treat Purvi just like every other junior. He tried his best to treat her formally like he treated Ishita and Divya. But the girl, Purvi, every single time she'd end up doing something silly _yet_ adorable making herself stand out.

Kavin had started wondering how the hell did the girl always manage to bring a smile on his face _without even knowing?_

Take the incident of two days before for instance.

 **16 December, 2018.**

 **7:45 PM -**

" Maine apne ek doctor friend se baat kar li hai. Kal hum yeh dressing utar denge."

Meera told Dushyant as Kavin walked along with them towards CID bureau.

" Waise aap ka haath time se pehle hi theek ho gaya." Kavin smiled at him.

They reached upstairs only to find Purvi standing near the glass door, awkwardly.

" Yeh Purvi aise kyu khadi hai?" Dushyant was the one to pop up the question.

" Pata nahi. Dekhte hai." Meera answered as both of them followed her.

" Purvi? Kya hua tu aise kyu khadi hai?"

Purvi turned to see three of them, which only made her face to fall again.

" Kya hua, Purvi? Kuch problem hai?" Dushyant asked.

Purvi chose to point inside the bureau instead of answering. Three of them had a look inside to see their fellow team members laughing their hearts out, surrounding a box which sat on the table.

The cover of box read _**Amazon**_ in bold and the cops didn't seem to have enough laugh at it. Nikhil, Mayur, Vansh, Divya and Ishita were unable to stop laughing as Pankaj made funny comments on the box one after another.

" Yeh log pagal ke tarah hass kyu rahe hai? Aisa kya hai uss box mein?" Kavin mumbled.

" Woh mera parcel hai. Maine hi receive kiya tha, main isse le kar nikalne hi wali thi ki Daya sir ka phone aaya. Utne mein yeh log andar ghus gaye aur parcel dekh liya. Ab agar main andar gayi toh yeh log mera mazak udayenge."

Purvi explained everything to them, Meera face palmed herself immediately.

" Tu pagal hai? Tune woh parcel yaha kyu mangaya? Ghar pe manga sakti thi na!" Meera exclaimed.

" Maine ghar pe hi mangaya tha lekin unn logo ne yaha delievery di. Woh toh accha hua maine hi parcel liya aur uss par se apne naam ka sticker nikal diya, koyi dekh na le isiliye." Purvi defended herself weakly.

" Agar apne naam ka sticker hata diya tha toh product name ka sticker bhi hata deti na." Meera glared at her younger sister.

" Wohi karne wali thi utne mein Daya sir ka phone aa gaya na!" Purvi answered.

" Arey lekin uss parcel mein aisa kya hai jo tum dono itna pareshaan ho rahe ho?" Dushyant asked.

" Haan. Agar tumhara hai toh jaa kar le aao na. Humein nikalna bhi hai." Kavin told Purvi.

Embarrassment took over Purvi as she glanced at her sister for some help. Clearly it was a squander as Meera crossed her arms, looking away.

" Woh, uss mein.." Purvi was too shy to tell.

" Jisne bhi yeh _Barbie doll_ mangayi hai uss ko hum ek doll house gift karenge. Bas pata toh chale yeh mangayi kisne hai!"

 _Thank you very much, Pankaj_ Purvi screamed annoyed in her head. Pankaj was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

" Barbie d-"

Dushyant couldn't help but let out a trail of laughs as he looked at Meera, she only shrugged.

" I'm sorry, Purvi. Lekin _Barbie doll?_ " Dushyant asked in between his laughs.

" Woh mujhe dolls collect karne ka shauk hai." Purvi answered, timidly.

" Jaa ab jaake le aa woh parcel. Humein ghar ke liye nikalna hai." Meera told her.

" Nahi main nahi jaa sakti. Agar unn logo ko pata chala woh mera hai toh sab log chidhayenge mujhe. Pankaj toh mera mazak bana kar chod dega. Didi, aap le aao na?" Purvi requested.

" Mujhe apna mazak banvane ka koyi shauk nahi hai. Tera parcel, tu hi la." Meera retreated almost quickly.

" Dushyant sir?" Purvi glanced at Dushyant.

" Nahi nahi. Mere taraf dekho hi matt." Dushyant declined.

Purvi looked so helpless and embarrassed. If it was any other time and any other situation, _any other person_ might I add, Kavin would've never done what he did ahead.

He stepped inside and walked up to the group of laughing juniors.

" Yeh kya chal raha hai? Bureau hai ya koyi circus!"

Kavin's stern voice made every one shut up. Purvi watched him through the glass, giving the angry glare to everyone who laughed a while ago.

" Yeh mera parcel hai. Pados ki chaar saal ki Riya ke liye mangaya hai maine. Kya ab bhi kisi ko hasna hai?" Kavin glared before taking the custody of box.

" Sorry sir."

" We're sorry, sir."

" Sorry sir. Humein pata nahi tha."

" Aagey se phir kabhi nahi hoga, Sir."

Apologies came one after another as Purvi let out small giggle. _Tit for tat_ she thought before turning around as Meera and Dushyant gestured her to follow them to parking lot.

Kavin slid into the driver's seat before handing the parcel to Purvi who sat right behind him in the back seat. She litreally bounced in her seat before grabbing the parcel.

" Thank you so much, Kavin sir." She thanked him, ever so gratefully.

Kavin buckled his seatbelt and fastened the car as Purvi unpacked the parcel and lost her mind in exploring the doll. Meera and Dushyant couldn't stop laughing at her wierd and funny antics.

Throughout the way, Kavin kept sneaking glances at her through the rare view mirror. He smiled when she smiled exploring the features of doll. He smiled at the glint in her eyes while she spoke about the doll and her collection of dolls. His smile disapperead when she went quiet after Meera or Dushyant made fun of something regarding her collection.

What the hell was happening to Kavin!?

What happened to the serious and desciplined cop inside of him? Why wasn't he asking her to shut up talking about her stupid and childish doll collection? Why did he want to stop Dushyant and Meera from making fun of her collection, _she wasn't liking that_ _duh._ Why was he tolerating her? Why wasn't he shutting her out?

Damn! Why was he feeling so lost in front of her? Kavin, the cop who never lost to strongest of criminals was loosing it to the girl who collected _dolls?_

 _ **Phiru ab maara maara main,**_

 _ **Chaand se bichhda taara main,**_

 _ **Dil se itna kyun haara main**_

 _ **Ye Tune Kya Kiya..**_

 _ **Saari duniya se jeet ke main aaya hoon idhar..**_

 _ **Tere aage hi main haara kiya tune kya asar**_

Kavin's eyes shot to the radio which played the song, turned on by Dushyant. Damn! did the song just answer Kavin's questions? Okay, everything started getting creepy now.

 _ **Main dil ka raaz kehta hoon**_

 _ **Ke jab jab saansein leta hoon**_

 _ **Tera hi naam leta hoon**_

 _ **Ye Tune Kya Kiya..**_

Purvi's laughter echoed in his ears as he found himself sneaking another glance at her. She looked like home.

Okay, Kavin Khanna had officially lost his mind.

" Waise Purvi aur kya kya pata hai tumhe dolls ke baare mein?"

Dushyant took another dig of humor with Meera slapping his arm playfully.

" Bhai, bas bhi kijiye. Kya humare paas koyi aur topic nahi hai baat karne ke liye?"

It was clear, Kavin couldn't stand seeing anyone making fun of Purvi, anymore.

Topic was changed almost immediately as they drove to the girls' place. Kavin stopped the car as Meera and Purvi got down. Purvi walked to driver's seat.

" Thanks again, sir. Aap next time ghar aaoge toh main aap ko apna collection dikhaungi."

" Pakka." Kavin found himself smiling at her.

" Good night, sir." Purvi gave him one of her sweetest smile before walking away with her ice princess doll in the box.

 _ **Kyun tune meri fursat ki**_

 _ **Kyun dil mein itni harqat ki**_

 _ **Ishaq mein itni barqat ki**_

 _ **Ye Tune Kya Kiya..**_

 _ **Phiru ab maara maara main**_

 _ **Chaand se bichhda taara main**_

 _ **Dil se itna kyun haara main**_

 _ **Ye Tune Kya Kiya..**_

 _ **Saari duniya se jeet ke main aaya hoon idhar**_

 _ **Tere aage hi main haara kiya tune kya asar**_

 _ **Main dil ka raaz kehta hoon**_

 _ **Ke jab jab saansein leta hoon**_

 _ **Tera hi naam leta hoon**_

 _ **Ye Tune Kya Kiya..**_

The song played again, not on the radio this time, in Kavin's head as he watched her waving at him. He didn't even realise when he started waving back at her already.

The girl was right. She was attacking his defence walls.

And he was absolutely helpless.

* * *

 **A/N : Let me know how was it? And THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO VOTED FOR ME AND OUR BOOK IN FF AWARDS! I've always said and will stick to that, My Readers are the biggest award I could have! So even if I don't win it, world won't stop :p :p**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	14. Awkward confession!

**A/N : Hello everyone! Here I'm with updates. I was thinking of making 4 updates that are Citylights, Gentleman's promise, A KaVi os ( As a new year gift to ya'll) and An Abhirika os ( Requested) Anyway, here are two of them. I'll be updating both of the os' tommorow!**

 **Can't thank everyone personally since I have to finish the KaVi os but thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Also, I wanna clear this right here today, I have a life apart from ff and we have some problems there. I understand you wait for update but you need to co-operate. My father was ill past week, just to explain the delay since some people get 'disappointed' with me again and again, even though I don't feel the need to disclose my private life with anyone.**

 **Riya : I'm glad you showed up here and read the book. I'm not exactly sure what did you mean by " Yaha toh kuch alag hi chal raha hai." Trust me, I only come here to write and publish. Sadly, people tend to make judgements over any word you say, and eventually one after other gather around to corner the writer. I request you, not to assume anything. Love :)**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" I mean, I don't understand. What's so funny? Dushyant sir, aaj subeh tak mazak uda rahe the and why? Because I have a collection of dolls. Real mature, huh?"

Purvi let out her frustration as she sat next to her senior Kavin who drove to one of the crime spots.

" Purvi, tum _dolls_ collect karti ho. What do you expect from others? That's so _childish_ after all." Kavin told her for the zillionth time.

" And that's so _judgemental_ of you all. Seriously? Aap jaise judgemental logo ke wajah se hi logo ko inferiority complex hota hai." Purvi snapped.

" Judgemental? It's out right childish." Kavin snapped back.

" Okay, aap ko kya knowledge hai dolls ke baare mein? Kya aap ko pata hai ke duniya mein total chaar hazar types ki dolls hai? Matryoksha doll, is a famous russian wooden nesting doll."

Purvi was so sick of people being judgemental of the fact that she had fondness of collecting dolls. Really? For heaven's sake, she knew more about the dolls and their origin than people know about their IQ.

" Paper dolls, two dimensional doll hoti hai sirf paper se bani hui. Aur kaha banti hai pata hai? Europe mein." Purvi told.

" Lekin tum-" Kavin tried to interrupt.

" Corn husk doll, american log makke ke sukhe patto se dolls banate the. Kisi aire gaire ki bas ki baat nahi hai. Arey yeh chodo, aap ne kabhi apple doll ka naam suna hai?" Purvi enquired.

" Apple doll?" Kavin asked her, puzzled.

" Jee haan! Sukhe hue apples pe kalakari karke unke dolls banaye jaate the. Waise hi rag dolls hoti hai, kapdo ki chidhi se banayi jaati hai."

" Tumhe toh kaafi jaankari hai dolls ki." Kavin meant it as a compliment.

" Art hai woh ek tarah ka. Kya dimag lagate the log, kya soch hoti thi unki. Aap log ko kya hai, dolls ka naam liya toh keh diya _Purvi is so childish._ Khud ko toh kuch knowledge hai nahi aur chale meri collection ka mazak udaane."

Kavin could clearly sense the foulness of her words.

" I'm sorry, humein tumhare collection ka mazak nahi udana chahiye tha." He made an apology.

" Aap ki galati nahi hai. Logo ko toh aadat pad gayi hai, mere jaisi ladki dikhi toh usko bina kuch soche samjhe keh dete hai, _childish._ If I'm anything, then it's definately _vibrant._ Vibrant yaani zinda dil." Purvi couldn't help but express her unamusement.

" Ek Villain mein Shraddha Kapoor ko kya dekh liya, log apne aap ko bohot samajhdar samajne lage hai. Unko mere jaise har ladki waise hi lagti hai, you know paper planes banane wali, soap bubbles udaane wali, baat baat pe rone wali, bade bade dialogues maarne wali."

Kavin chuckled at her outrageous discription.

" Mujhe rulana toh dur, koyi hila bhi nahi sakta. Haath per tod ke na rakh du. Unfortunately logo ko _vibrant_ aur _childish_ ke beech ka farak samajh nahi aata, aur aise logo ko _bewakoof_ ke siwa aur kuch nahi kaha ja sakta."

" Matlab tum mujhe, mere bhai ko aur yaha tak ki apni badi behen ko bewakoof keh rahi ho?" Kavin raised an eye brow at her.

" Jo sach hai woh hai. Phir chahe woh aap ho ya aur koyi." She casually shrugged.

" Tumhe samjhana mushkil hai." Kavin replied, glancing around the surroundings.

" Kyu? Ladki hu, koyi rocket science nahi." Purvi had the answer ready.

" Ssh. Chup raho."

Kavin's expression took a three sixty degree turn as he told her to shut up. Sensing the suspicion in his voice, Purvi glanced around as the he slowed down the car.

" It's a trap." Kavin looked at her.

" Aadha jungle paar kar chuke hum, na koyi insaan dikha hai na koyi gaadi. Yeh chaal hai kisi ki humein yaha bula kar khatam karne ki." He explained, driving further.

" Toh ab kya karna hai, sir?" Purvi questioned.

" Bureau mein hamari location bhejo, bluetooth pehen lo. Kaafi chuhe honge, yaad rakhna humein sirf ek zinda chahiye jo humein uske maalik tak pohochaye. Baki sab ko bata do ke police walo ko maarne ki koshish karne ka kya anjaam hota hai."

Kavin's order was clear and on point, Purvi connected their location to the bureau immediately before loding her pistol. The situation was critically dangerous. Kavin and Purvi were in middle of a dense and loner forest, surrounded by god knows how many goons, waiting to kill them with their bare weapons.

" Location bhej di hai." Purvi informed.

" Good. Ab nazar rakho aas paas, na jaane kaha kaha chup ke baithe hai. Ek ko udayenge toh apne aap pura jhund bahar aayega." Kavin told her.

" Sir." She nodded.

A few minutes passed without any motion, both of them were alert. Suddenly, a bullet came flying from behind, crashing the glass window of back seat. Purvi was quick to spot the shooter and fired a couple of bullets in his chest.

" Mil gaya, sir."

" Neeche utaro. Goliyon ki baarish hone wali hai."

Kavin stopped the car before both of them got out and knelt down, taking the car as shelter. Two men appeared out of the bushes with rifles in their hand, aiming at the cops.

" Sir!" Purvi turned Kavin's attention to them before shooting them. Three down, many to go.

Bullets litreally showered on Kavin's car from the other side as around five men popped their heads up from the other side of jungle.

" Sir, inn log ke paas rifles hai. Hum pistols se inka mukabla nahi kar payenge." Purvi told her senior as they counter fired on the goons.

" Ek kaam karo, unn do laasho ke paas jao aur unki rifles le aao. Main cover deta hu tumhe, jaldi."

Purvi sprinted towards the dead bodies as Kavin handled the firing coming from the front. He managed to knock off two of the masked men, as the intensity of bullets increased from front.

" Sir, AKM aur AK 103 mili hai. All stocked."

Kavin heard Purvi's voice as she neared him with the boss rifles. An evil grin appeared on his face as he took the AKM from her.

" Yeh hui na. Ab hoga _saamne se_ _shikaar._ Mere ishaare pe dusri taraf se bahar aana aur jitne bhi saamne dikhe, thok dena."

Purvi nodded before moving to the other side of the car. They waited for more of the shooters to gather around in front, a moment later Kavin could spot a bunch of seven men aiming at the car. Kavin aimed slightly at the left of the bunch for purpose of breaking their focus on the car.

" Now."

He ordered as Kavin and Purvi got up, walking to the front with their rifles litreally spitting fire out towards the men. Fearlessly, both of them shot every single one of the men ahead of them. More bullets came along with goons who came running from both the sides.

Kavin and Purvi positioned themselves together, one facing the either side. They looked like a dangerously fierce tiger couple firing bullets out of the rifles, protecting each other, making sure no bullet touched the other one.

" Aakhir kitne log hai?" Kavin mumbled after they finished.

" Lagta hai humein alag alag jaana chahiye, sir." Purvi told him.

" Sahi kaha tum ne. Main jungle ke andar jaata hu, tum yaha road se aagey jao. Inn logo ke paas extra bullets hongi, apne paas rakh rakhna, ek zinda chuha."

Purvi nodded before starting to move away.

" Aur suno."

She turned to face her senior who already started moving towards the jungle.

" Marna matt." Kavin told her with a faint smirk before disappearing in the woods.

Purvi chuckled before collecting spare bullets and loading some in her gun. She marched ahead carefully, finding more men, if there were any. As expected, she encountered three of them and showered bullets over, mercilessly.

" Bata, kitne log ho tum?"

She grabbed a knocked down man by his jaw before asking the question.

" Nahi bataunga." He refused.

" Dekh, abhi tak sirf per par goli maari hai. Agar bataya nahi toh agli goli chaati ke aar paar kar dungi." Purvi glared at him, pressing the gun to his chest.

" Tees log hai. Yaha itne hi the, baki ke jungle mein hai. Abhi tak toh tere saathi police wale ko goliyon se bhoon chuke honge." The man spat.

" Hum police walo ko bhoon dale aisa gunda abhi tak paida nahi hua. Tera kaam khatam."

Shooting the man dead, Purvi hastened towards the jungle where Kavin had gone.

" Kavin sir, can you hear me?" She spoke over the bluetooth.

" Bolo." He replied.

" Total tees hai, bees toh yaha pade hai. Bache das jungle mein hai, be careful." She informed.

" Das nahi saat. Teen ko main maar chuka hu. Main jaha se andar aya waha se thodi duri pe ek bada mitti ka daldal hai. Main waha hu, come in." He instructed.

" Copy that."

Purvi replied as she advanced towards the direction, keeping a sharp eye on all the direction. In mid way, she heard a couple of gun shots, thin air of worry crossed her head yet she kept sprinting ahead.

Soon her gaze steadied on her senior who knelt on the ground, knocked down, blood dribbling out of his left arm. While two lifeless men rested on ground ahead of him. Purvi fastened towards him before spotting a couple of men aiming at him, she finished them in less than a minute.

Kavin looked up as she reached up to him.

" Kya hua? Itna khoon kaise? Go-goli lagi?" She asked, concerned.

" Nahi. Chaaku maara hai. Itna serious nahi hai, shant ho jao." He told her.

" Humein car tak jaana hoga. First aid kar ke phir ambulance bulani hogi. Chaliye." She ranted.

" Purvi, Purvi.. abhi tak teen log bache hai. Humein unko pakdna hoga ya phir khatam karna hoga, chod nahi sakte. Isiliye tum mujhe chodo aur jaa kar unn teeno ko dhundho." Kavin explained.

" Kavin sir, aap ko bohot geheri chot lagi hai. Main aap ko chod kar kahi nahi jaaungi." Purvi declined.

" Yeh mera order hai, Purvi. Mujhe chodo, main theek hu. Jao aur unn teeno ko dhundho." Kavin was a little stern this time.

Purvi had no choice, she looked at him with weary eyes.

" Aap yahi rukoge. Okay? Jab tak main wapas na aa jau, aap yaha se nahi hiloge." She warned him.

Kavin nodded before Purvi stood up and went to search for the remaining men. The moment Purvi was out of sight, Kavin managed himself up with his gun in hold, the guy was too stubborn to listen to anyone.

After good thirty minutes of searching, Purvi did find two of the men and shot them, the last man was supposed to be kept alive to arrest. She immediately went back to the spot where she left Kavin only to come across an empty space.

" Kaha tha maine hilna matt, lekin sahabzaade maane toh kisi ki." Purvi mumbled to herself before looking around for him.

" Haath mein chot lagi hai phir bhi akad kam nahi hogi. Ab na jaane kaha gaye honge."

Purvi's anger had a touch of concern, she didn't want anything to happen to him. She wanted him to be safe. She couldn't get the picture of his arm bleeding out of her mind. She wanted to heal him.

After walking for a little while, she finally found him standing few feet away. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she advanced towards him. Little did she know, the last man stood just behind Kavin holding a sharp dagger ready to slice Kavin's back into thin pieces.

Purvi's mind went blank.

All she could see was Kavin and the dagger, she couldn't let that pointed weapon even touch her partner. So she ran, she ran with every ounce of force left in her body and next thing she knew was a sharp dagger slightly kissing her back as she embraced Kavin from the back to save him.

Kavin turned around to see Purvi crashing on the ground with a thud, he shot the man in front on his leg, making him unconscious for nice couple of hours.

" Tum pagal ho! Yeh kya kiya tum ne? Marr jaati tum!"

Kavin yelled at his junior whom he craddled in his arm only to feel her back dampening due to blood oozing out.

" Aap pagal ho! Maine kaha tha na hilna matt. Kya zarurat thi yaha aane ki?" Purvi yelled back at him.

" Chup raho! Mujhe dekhne do kitna laga hai." He told her lifting her a little to have a look at her wound.

" Nahi aap nahi dekh sakte, meri shirt phatt gayi hai." She retreated, moving away from him.

Kavin gaped at her in disbelief.

" Oh god, are you serious? Tumhe shirt ki padi hai, chot lagi hai tumhe! Mujhe dekhna toh padega na?" He told.

" Khanjar sirf chu kar nikala hai. Samajh gaye aap? Dekhne ki koyi zarurat nahi hai." She snapped at him.

" Fine! Baithi raho yaha par aur apna khoon bahati raho. Main jaa raha hu first aid karane khud ka."

" Aap kaise insaan ho? Ek toh maine aap ki jaan bachayi, mujhe thanks kehne ki jagah aap mujhe chod kar jaa rahe ho?"

Both of them had blood dripping out of their bodies, both of them were injured, both of them were tired and yet both of them had stamina to argue with each other. _Kavin and Purvi, ladies and gentlemen._

" Dekho, ladhne se fayda nahi hai. Main ambulance ko call karta hu. Hum dheere dheere car tak jaa kar apna first aid kar lete hai. Ambulance aane tak hamara bohot khoon beh jayega, risk nahi lena chahiye humein."

Kavin was very calm and gentle with his words. Purvi's temper fell down as well as she nodded.

" Chalo, sambhal kar." Kavin stood up and helped her up.

Wrapping an arm around her firmly, he supported her as both of them started walking towards their car, quietly.

Both of them stepped out of the woods, reached the car. Kavin made her sit on the bonnet of car before making a quick call to ambulance for taking the custody of bodies. He grabbed the first aid kit and bottle of water from the car.

" Aap ko bhi chot lagi hai, aap bhi baith jaaiye." Purvi told him.

" Pehle tumhe marham patti kar lete hai."

Purvi's demeanour shifted towards the nervous part as she eyed him nervously.

" Purvi, humare paas dusra option nahi hai. Ambulance ko aane mein phir bhi wakt lagega." He tried to convince her for her own good.

Purvi knew he was right, she was in pain too. She chose to let go the embarrassment since health was more important.

" Okay." She nodded, shifting herself so that he could treat her bleeding back.

Kavin finally glanced at her back and boy it was ruined. Her shirt was torn along with the black inner vest, both of the garments litreally soaked in blood. He touched the skin beneath torn clothes to examine the wound. Purvi shivered awkwardly.

Kavin didn't say anything, just picked up the medicine and cotton. He cleaned the wound and applied some antibiotic.

" Jal raha hai, jal raha hai!" Purvi yelped in pain.

" Thoda sa jalega. Thoda sehen karo. Bas do minute mein kar deta hu."

Kavin told her as he started treating her wound. Purvi couldn't help but feel a strange shiver running down her spine every time Kavin touched her bare skin. Throughout the whole pain, burns, the fact that he was watching her almost bare back, touching her skin helped her to get through the pain.

A moment later, after he was finished with the band aiding Kavin removed his brown leather jacket and hung it over her shoulder. Purvi glanced at him, confused.

" Mera jacket pehen lo, woh tumhari shirt.." He left the sentence incomplete.

" Thank you." Purvi thanked him before wearing it properly.

She patted on the space next to her for him to sit. She took the first aid box on her lap and started doing his injured arm.

" Purvi?" Kavin glanced at her while she applied medicine to his arm.

" Haan, sir?" She didn't look up at him.

" Meri jaan bachane ke liye thank you. Tum bahadur ho yeh pata tha, lekin itni zyada ke kisi aur pe aane wala vaar khud par jhel lo yeh aaj pata chala." Kavin was clearly grateful to her.

" Kisi aur pe nahi, aap pe vaar hone wala tha. Aur mere hote hue aap ko kuch ho yeh main hone nahi dungi."

Purvi smiled gently at him before grabbing a gauze roll from the box.

" Purvi, tum phir shuru ho gayi? Maine tumhe pehle bhi samjhaya tha, hum dono agar humare hadd mein rahe toh hum dono ke liye accha hai. Tumhara yun mere nazdeek aane ki koshish karna mujhe theek nahi lagta."

Purvi's hand stopped doing what she was as she matched an eye with her senior.

" Jab tak aap mujhe wajah nahi batate, tab tak main nahi rukungi. Kab tak chupayenge aap? Ab toh bata dijiye."

Kavin knew she wasn't going to back away. He was running out of excuses as well as options. So, he decided to just say it.

" College mein ek ladki thi, Anushka. Meri bohot acchi dost thi. Mujhe uske liye feelings thi lekin ussey batane se pehle woh kisi aur se pyaar karne lagi. Tab se mujhe lagta hai ke main inn sab cheezo se dur hi accha hu. Yeh feelings, attatchments, pyaar vagera mere liye nahi bani."

Purvi glanced at him, her face completely neutral.

" Bas? Jitna aap ne suspence create kar rakha tha mujhe laga kuch bada hoga." She made a casual comment, resuming to aid his arm.

" Bas? Excuse me? It was my first heart break." Kavin gasped at her.

" Sab ka hota hai. Big deal." Purvi rolled her eyes, wrapping the gauze around his arm.

" Mera dil itna sasta nahi ke koyi bhi aake tod jaye, samjhi?" Kavin snatched his arm away from her hold.

Purvi eyed him, sternly.

" Aur main Purvi hu, Anushka nahi. Samjhe?" She spoke, pulling his arm to her.

" Doesn't matter, mujhe uss din se interest nahi raha iss sab mein." Kavin made it clear.

" Yeh kya baat hui bhala? Jurm koyi aur kare aur saza hum ko mile? Aap Anushka ke wajah se kitne ladkiyo ko nirash karte aaye ho. Main aisa nahi hone dungi." Purvi made it clear as well.

Kavin stared at her before stopping her from band aiding by holding her hand.

" Tum jo chahti ho woh nahi ho payega mujhse, Purvi. Aur yeh galat hai woh alag, tumhari didi ko kya lagega. Woh kya sochengi mere baare mein. Bakiyon ka chodo, main chah kar bhi tumhe khush nahi rakh paunga kyuki mujhe sach mein nahi padna iss sab mein." Kavin tenderly explained to her.

Purvi fell completely silent for a moment. Both of them just stared into each others eyes.

" Mujhe aap se dur nahi jaana. Aap akadu ho, khadus ho, mujhe aap pe bohot gussa bhi aata hai. Kabhi kabhi lagta hai aap ko bohot kuch sunau lekin phir bhi.. mujhe aap bohot pasand ho."

" Aur mujhe kabhi aap se dur nahi jaana."

Kavin's breath stuck in his throat as Purvi wrapped her arms around his built body. Nuzzling her face somewhere around his neck, resting her head on his broad chest.

Kavin couldn't feel his body anymore.

He was shocked. The girl was hugging him and he didn't know what to do.

" Purvi, main.. kya kahu, mujhe-"

Purvi separated from the embrace, looking at him. Her eyes held a kind of peace.

" Aap ko kuch kehne ki zarurat bhi nahi hai. Mujhe aap ka jawab nahi sunana hai, na hi main aap pe pressure dalungi. Mujhe bas mere mann mein jo hai woh bol kar mann halka karna tha, so maine kar diya."

With that confession, Purvi finished with the aiding as she sat next to him. Unscrewing the cap of bottle, she gulped in a few sips of water before extending the bottle to him.

Both of them sat in complete silence, none of them uttering a word. Just sitting around the nature, scattered bullet shells and a bunch of dead bodies. Niether of them tried to initiate any conversation, they chose to save the remaining energy in their bodies to stay awake.

The only sound heard after a few minutes of waiting in pin drop silence was of the siren of ambulance followed by a car driven by CID team.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : The one shots will be updated by tommorow, do check 'em out! Happy new year in advance to all of you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	15. A new twist!

**A/N : Divyaa here! 9:37, 20/01/2019, Sunday. A TWIST WAITING FOR ALL OF YOU IN THE UPDATE!**

 **Subhi : Bro, no matter how much I thank you, it won't be enough. Grateful for your support! Love you :)**

 **Indusweety : THANK YOU, SWEETHEART! Thank you for every thing! Love you :)**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj : Hey Ananya, thank you so much for reading. You're fantastic! Love :)**

 **Riya : Girl, I've been observing you on ff for past few days and allow me to say that you're one hell of a strong girl! I connect to you at the point where you put forth your opinion without fearing anyone. Count my support with you, all the time. Love :)**

 **Guests on 31st Dec, 2nd Jan, 4th Jan : Guys, thank you so so much for your support. Guests like YOU are the reason why I am encouraged. I'd like to apologise from my heart for late updates but trust me, I'm as busy as you guys in life out of ff. Thank you! Love :)**

 **Alisha17 : Hey Alisha! Welcome to fam, and I'm glad to find you here reading me again :) Keep supporting, you might be familiar with the twist in update ;) Love you!**

 **Ashifasiddique : Ashi, my love, Sorry for not having texted you in a while. Thank you so much! Love you!**

 **Ajiya and Misha : Lovlies, thank you so much guys! Love you both!**

 **Sweety : You're as sweet as your name! Thank you and love you :)**

 **Aayat : Aayat, you've got such a beautiful name. Please don't call me Ma'm, if I'm anything to you, that is a friend. Thank you so much for your appreciation, it really means to me. Thank you! Love you :)**

 **Guest on 13th Jan : Kept you specially for the last reply ;) I really appreciate your concern about me loosing my readers and my stories getting less reviews. I really can't update every day though, I have some personal responsibilities. Aur sach kahu toh jis author ke paas Subhi, Misha, Riya, Indu, Ashifa-Ayesha, Isarat, Aayat aur mere saare positive Guests jaise readers ho, usko readers khone ka darr kaisa. :) They're family, family never leaves. You're in it too. Don't judge me without knowing me, I'm very inconsiderate towards it. Love you :)**

* * *

Days later the jungle encounter and her little confessing act, Purvi walked in the bureau wishing the people present a very good morning. Both, Kavin and Purvi had healed from their injuries but the confession made things somewhat _awkwardly formal_ between them.

Dushyant came to know about Purvi's confession from Kavin himself and the man couldn't be happier. Dushyant liked the idea of Kavin and Purvi, not because Purvi was Meera's sister but because Purvi was the girl for his brother.

Although, Meera was still unaware of Purvi's confession. Purvi and Dushyant planned not to let Meera about it. Kavin was confused and certainly _uncertain_ about Purvi. He maintained a safe distance from the junior, started to keep himself up to work and every talk he had with Purvi to the formal limit. Purvi clearly saw that coming and she was gutted about it. She missed picking those little fights with him, pissing him off, him getting angry on her and both of them ending up laughing. That was the beauty of their relationship, that was the elemant!

" Toh tum aur Dushyant wakt pe airport pohoch jaana."

Pradyuman told Kavin as both of them walked out of his cabin. Purvi was working on her desk when she heard the conversation.

" Aap aate toh ussey accha lagta." Kavin looked at his father.

" DCP sir ke sath meeting hai, Kavin. Aur waise bhi woh tum se aur Dushyant se zyada close hai. Main aur Ashlesha shaam ko mil hi lenge ussey."

Pradyuman left as Kavin walked towards Purvi.

" Purvi, finger prints ki report le kar aayi tum forensic lab se?" He asked, checking his phone.

" Haan, yeh rahi."

Purvi grabbed the plastic file from her desk and held it out to him, his switched from the phone screen to file, completely avoiding any sort of eye contact with Purvi. She got that and how badly did she want to confront him about his stern approach towards her but then again, she was on duty and so was he.

"Good. Humein Dhanraj ke ghar wapas jana hoga jaha uska khoon hua tha. Mujhe bohot strong feeling hai ke uss ghar mein koyi important evidence chupa hai." Kavin said, going through the file.

" Sir." Purvi replied.

" Das minute mein nikalna hai, Mayur aur Vansh ko bhi bata do."

Kavin left behind a disappointed and somewhat frustrated Purvi. Yes, she was the one who told him that he didn't have to reply back to her confession but DUDE! SHE LIKED HIM! Him making himself the god damn cold distant puppy WASN'T HELPING AT ALL.

* * *

On the other hand, Dushyant entered in the forensic lab, his eyes immediately noticing the absence of a certain forensic expert.

" Haan Salunkhe, kya pata chala? Dhanraj ko zeher uski patni Malini ne diya ya uski secretary Aishwarya ne?"

Pradyuman asked as Dushyant, Daya and Shreya stood next to him.

" Pradyuman, mujhe lagta hai-"

While Salunkhe briefed the team about the death of victim, Dushyant's eyes roamed to every corner of the lab, litreally scanning the place.

" Meera ko dhundh rahe ho?"

Dushyant heard Tarika ask him as he found her standing next to him.

" Kaha hai woh? Aaj aayi nahi?" The cop asked.

" Relax, woh DNA report lene gayi hai. Aati hi hogi." She whispered to him before going back to her spot next to the veteran doctor.

" Matlab Aishwarya aur Malini bekasoor hai." Daya spoke.

" Bilkul. Zeher milane wala koyi aur hi hai. Humein jo baal mila tha crime scene se uska DNA report laane gayi hai Meera, dekho, aa bhi gayi."

Dushyant was the first one to turn around and boy the man forgot how to breathe as soon as he laid his eyes on her.

Meera walked in elegantly draped in a magenta coloured kanjivaram saree with golden border work, her hair pinned neatly with a delicate wreath looped around them, tiny jhumkas dangling off her ears and a tiny bindi resting on her forehead finishing the look.

Dushyant felt like seeing Meera for the very first time. She _defined_ beauty in that moment.

The moment was so special, it couldn't have been described in words. Dushyant's eyes stared at his gorgeous girlfriend as she walked closer, clutching the report close to her chest.

Then came this moment, where Meera was about to walk past Dushyant, now, to be stating a fact, Meera wasn't a shy girl. She wasn't one of those _blushy-vushey_ girls. Meera was elegantly bold, she liked to stare into Dushyant's eyes, she could do that for hours without batting an eye lash. Meera loved to remind Dushyant how madly she loved him by pressing her lips to his, whenever came the opportunity.

 _Having said_ all of the above, that moment, when Meera walked past him, her gaze lowered automatically forming a shy smile over her lips. The way Dushyant stared at her, _making her feel like she was the most beautiful female in the whole wide world_ , made Meera blush right from her heart.

It's one of those special little couple things that only couples can understand.

Doctor Meera walked to her senior, handing the file to him and right there, in that moment, senior inspector Dushyant was knocked out of this world.

He was in that kind of love with her like it is when in high school, a nerd boy falls in love for the first time with the prettiest girl of the class. Like the stars fall in love with the moonlight or like a Jacobin cuckoo falls in love with the very first rain shower of monsoon.

"Ahem."

Daya's clearing of throat brought him back to the forensic lab.

"Case pe dhyan de?" Pradyuman looked at his son.

" I'm sorry, sir."

Dushyant apologised, although he was not sorry at all. His girlfriend was litreally looking like an enchantress and all he wanted to do right then was to get enchanted by her.

"Toh main yeh keh raha tha ke-"

Salunkhe continued with the work and Dushyant made some geniune efforts to keep his eyes and mind only on work. Need not to say, he failed miserably, his eyes and mind kept taking him to Meera who worked on the dead body along with Tarika, again and again.

" Great, Salunkhe! Daya, ek kaam karo, tum, Shreya aur Dushyant abhi ke abhi Dhanraj ke office jao aur uss Purab ko pakdo." Pradyuman ordered.

"Yes sir. Chalo Dushyant-" Daya looked at Dushyant, his absence of mind didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

" Dushyant?" Daya repeated.

" Dushyant!"

Pradyuman's stern exclaiming brought the guy out of his zone, realising that he had embarrased himself in the ugliest way possible, in front of everyone.

Meera only laughed at the misery of her boyfriend when both of them caught up on lunch later that day.

" It's not funny. Pata nahi woh log kya soch rahe honge mere baare mein." Dushyant spoke as they drove back to work.

" Yahin ke tumhara apne dil par jara bhi control nahi hai." Meera shrugged, still laughing.

"Sab tumhari galti hai, tumhe kya zarurat thi saree pehen kar aane ki? Itni khoobsurat lagne ki, ke main sab kuch bhul kar yun paaglon ke tarah bartaav karne lagu."

Meera's hand slid into his which held the gears.

" Makar sankranti hai aaj, isiliye peheni hai. Tumhare muh se tareef sun kar bohot accha laga, aur jis tarah tum mujhe dekh rahe the woh toh aur bhi special tha." She smiled, charmingly.

" Of course dekhunga. Mujhe tum har din khoobsurat lagti ho, Meera. Upar se aaj yeh saree, bandhe pe thoda toh rehem karo." Dushyant shook his head, a teasing smirk tucked on his face.

" Waise aaj shaam ko main tumhe kisi se milwana chahta hu." He informed.

" Kisse?" Meera asked.

"Meri choti behen." He answered.

" Jiski aaj tak maine sirf baatein suni hai aur photos dekhe hai." Meera glared at him.

" Usne bhi sirf tumhare baare mein suna hai, aur tumhare photos dekhe hai. I just wanted you two talk when you're face to face, I don't see where that is wrong." Dushyant explained the reason behind keeping Meera and his sister aloof from each other.

" Fine. Woh aaj aa rahi hai?" Meera asked.

" Haan. Hum ussey pick up karne jayenge, woh bohot excited hai tum se milne ke liye."

" Lagta hai tum aur woh kaafi close ho." Meera smiled.

" Bilkul. Main, Kavin aur Khushi bohot close hai ek dusre ke. Halaki Kavin aur Khushi humesha ladhte rehte hai, lekin hum teeno ek dusre ke bina reh nahi sakte." Dushyant explained.

" Really looking forward. Tum mujhe pick karna shaam ko."

Dushyant stopped the car in parking of forensic lab.

" Shaam ko milte hai. Main call karunga tumhe, tum ready rehna." He smiled at her.

" Dushyant, kya tum kuch bhul nahi rahe ho?" Meera questioned, glint of playfulness evident in her eyes.

" Nahi toh." The boyfriend simply shrugged.

Meera raised an eye brow at him before pulling out a small box from her handbag. The small tupperware box had til laddoos in it.

" Makar sankranti pe sab ek dusre ka muh meetha karte hai. Tumhe toh yaad nahi raha, lekin main tum jaisi nahi hu. Muh kholo."

The girl was quick to push a small laddoo in her boyfriend's mouth. Dushyant smiled at her after gulping down the sweet.

" Itna bhi kya busy rehena ka ke itni mamuli si, choti choti baatein bhi yaad na rahe?" Meera remarked.

" Aagey se nahi bhulunga bas? Chalo ab apna muh meetha kara lo." Dushyant spoke.

" Kaise karoge?"

Meera couldn't thank her mouth enough for asking that question as she felt Dushyant's lips gently pressing onto hers before responding him, they relished a sweet short kiss moment before pulling back.

" Aise." He smiled.

Meera bubbled out a happy chuckle before stepping down from the car.

" Shaam ko milte hai." She told him.

" Bilkul."

* * *

That evening, Dushyant along with Meera, Kavin and Purvi who was litreally dragged along for nothing waited outside the airport for the youngest Khanna.

" Aap bhuloge toh nahi na? Yaad rakhna, humari deal hui hai." Kavin glared at his brother.

" Arey bhai, nahi bhulunga bas. Main kasam khata hu, no partiality. Main kisi bhi tarah se Khushi ki tarafdari nahi karunga. Tum dono ko equal treatment milegi." Dushyant repeated for the nth time.

" Bachpan se aap yahi keh rahe ho. Woh choti hai isiliye humesha uske taraf partial ho jaate ho aap. Lekin iss baar aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga. Na main ussey meri car drive karne dunga, na mera laptop chune dunga, aur credit cards toh ussey koso dur rahenge mere." Kavin mumbled.

" Humari choti behen hai woh, Kavin. Koyi chor nahi hai." Dushyant sent a stern glare at Kavin.

" Kya Kavin aur Khushi sach mein itne ladhte hai?" Meera whispered to her boyfriend.

" Bas dekhti jao." Dushyant shrugged.

" Bhai!"

A loud feminine scream was heard as all of them spotted a girl in her twenties approaching them. Dressed in blue denims, white vans and off white crop top, a girl who looked exact like a twenty year old advanced towards the group of four. She left her suitcase in mid way before running towards Dushyant, hopping right in his arms.

" Oh my god! Bhai!" She let out another scream of joy.

Dushyant held his little sister tightly in his arms, before both of them parted to look at each other.

" Kaisi hai? Kitna wait karwaya yaar?" Dushyant smiled at her.

" Choti hai na, bhaav kha rahi thi aur kya." Kavin interrupted the sibiling conversation.

" Aap abhi tak humare sath Mumbai mein rehte ho? Mujhe laga aap ka transfer ho gaya, Kavin bhaiya." Khushi made a sarcastic remark.

" Tujhe bhi toh abhi tak humare family ne disown nahi kiya na. Jis din woh ho jayega tab main bhi transfer le lunga." Kavin was quick to take back on her.

" Dushyant bhai, aap inhe laate hi kyu ho mujhe pick karne?" Khushi complained.

" Tu yaha aati hi kyu hai? Chup chap apna college khatam kar na." Kavin added to her complaint.

" Dekha." Dushyant turned towards Meera and Purvi who watched the pair of sibilings in awe.

" Tum dono, ek saal baad mil rahe hai hum teeno. Thodi der ke liye ek dusre se pyaar se baat kar loge toh kuch kam nahi hoga tumhara." He gave the dressing to both of them.

Kavin and Khushi only had a four year difference between them, but they fought like kids when came together. That didn't mean they didn't adore each other. Like wise, Khushi made her way in Kavin's arms before he hugged her back.

" I missed pissing you off, Kavin bhaiya." She chuckled.

" I missed you too." He smiled, faintly.

After the little peace treaty, Dushyant placed a tender hand on Meera's back before she stepped ahead along with him.

" Khushi, yeh hai Meera. Jis ke baare mein maine tumhe bataya tha aaj tak." Dushyant introduced his girlfriend to his sister.

As if a magic wand worked, Khushi's demeanour immediately turned to soft and mellow as she glanced at the beauty standing in front of her.

" Hello Khushi, tum se mil ke bohot accha laga. Dushyant se itna suna tha tumhare baare mein, tum bilkul waisi ho." Meera warmly greeted the young girl.

" Lekin aap toh jitna suna tha ussey bhi kayi zyada khubsoorat ho." Khushi complimented, her voice clearly showing that she was overwhelmed.

" Meera didi, I hope I can call you that, mujhe aap se milne ki special excitement thi. Mujhe aap ko thanks kehna hai, aap humare Dushyant bhai ka bohot khayal rakhti hai, unse bohot pyaar karti hai. Thank you so much."

Meera was touched by the simplicity of her boyfriend's sister. She placed a tender hand on Khushi's arm.

" Tum aa gayi ho na, ab bohot baatein karenge. Waise, yeh meri choti behen hai, Purvi."

Meera introduced her to Purvi who smiled at Khushi warmly. Although Khushi's reaction over meeting Purvi was on a whole different tangent. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of Purvi as she approached her.

" Toh aap ho miss Purvi! Jinhone Kavin bhaiya ke naak mein dum kar rakha hai?" Khushi asked, enthusiastically.

" I'm sorry?" Purvi looked at her, confused.

" Khu-" Kavin was interrupted.

" Kavin bhaiya toh yahi batate the aap ke baare mein." Khushi told her.

" Accha? Yeh batate the. Waise aur kya kya batate the? Tum kal free ho? Hum coffee pe jaa sakte hai kal. Aram se baith kar baatein karenge." Purvi offered.

" Done deal! I'm GLAD to meet you, Purvi didi. Ab bas aap aur main mil kar kisi ki zindagi jahannum bana denge. Mazaa ayega."

Khushi's eyes stayed on Kavin while passing that statement before she and Purvi shared a high five. Dushyant and Meera only chuckled at Kavin who stood devastated.

" Chalo Khushi, hum car mein baithte hai. Thak gayi hogi na tum." Purvi smiled at Khushi as both of them headed towards the car.

Kavin watched his junior and his sister getting along in matter of seconds.

" Pehle hi ek kya kam thi, jo ab dusri bhi aa gayi. Yeh Khushi aur Purvi ki jodi mera picha itni jaldi nahi chodne wali yeh toh pakka hai."

Kavin mumbled before tiredly running a hand through his thick hair.

" Bhai, teri toh lag gayi. Kuch chahiye toh abhi bata de." Dushyant teased him.

" Ho sake toh chullu bhar paani de do, doob marna hai. Waise bhi yeh dono ab meri zindagi jahanuum hi banane wali hai. Bhagwan, yeh din dikhane se pehle mujhe goli kyu padwa di kahi se."

In the unsteady lives of Kavin-Purvi and Dushyant-Meera, Khushi had entered like a bolt of thunder! Will she be the one adding the magic touch to Kavin and Purvi's love story? Stay tuned to find out!

It's gonna be a huge tug of war. ;) But this time, Khushi was on the side of girls in stead of guys.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Check out my new KaVi two shot! Let me know how is it?**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	16. Red on their lips!

**A/N : Hello everyone! Divyaa here with your next update! Trust me, this chapter will leave you guys in shock by the end of it.**

 **Rucha : I updated this chapter earlier but due to some technical issue it wasn't displaying. So I had to take it down and update it again. Here you go, relax :)**

 **A LOT OF NEW STUFF COMING UP FROM MY SIDE! STAY TUNED!**

 **ENJOY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Purvi was quick to figure out the familiar feminine figure in front of her eyes while she worked out in gym.

" Khushi?" She questioned, making the young girl turn to face her.

" Purvi! What a pleasent surprise, yaar." Khushi smiled at the cop.

" Kya baat hai tum subeh subeh yaha gym mein?" Purvi asked.

" Haan woh gym mein admission lene aayi thi, aur tum?"

" I work out here, daily." Purvi told.

" Cool! Matlab kal se hum dono sath mein work out kar sakte hai, kar sakte hai na?" Khushi asked, a little hesistant.

" Of course. Sirf work out nahi, hum uske baad yaha ek badhiya coffee place hai waha coffee bhi pi sakte hai. How does that sound?"

" Sounds perfect to me."

A while later, Purvi and Khushi made their way inside the coffee place that Purvi had mentioned of earlier. .

" So you come here everyday?" Khushi asked as she settled down.

" Every single day. Can't miss my daily dose of caffeine!" Purvi chuckled.

" You know, I hope I'm not saying it too soon but you're so easy to get along." Khushi complimented.

" Well, thank you. I hope you like the coffee here, it's really amazing." Purvi spoke.

" Um hm, so, tell me about you." Khushi asked.

" About me, well I live with Meera di. We both work for CID and that's pretty much it. What about you? You're in last year, right?" Purvi asked.

" Oh yes, last year ki exam deke aayi hu just. Mera college aur hostel Dehradoon mein hi tha toh paanch saal se wahi rehti thi." Khushi explained.

" Toh ab graduation ke baad kya karne ka socha hai?" The female cop enquired.

" Management mein Masters karne ka soch rahi hu. Mumbai mein hi iss baar. Ghar pe baat karne wali hu jald hi."

" Oh great, yaha pe kaafi acche acche colleges hai. Tum yaha pe jarur try karo."

Purvi and Khushi engaged themselves in a candid and pretty casual conversation while relishing the coffee.

" Toh kal se saath mein gyming shuru?" Khushi asked as they walked out of the coffee shop.

" Done." Purvi nodded.

" Tum ghar kaise jaa rahi ho? If you want then I can drop you. Kavin bhaiya aa rahe hai mujhe pick karne waise bhi." Khushi offered.

" Thank you so much but I'll manage. Mujhe raste mein kuch saman bhi lete jaana hai ghar. I'll see you tommorow?" Purvi politely declined.

" Sure."

Later that day, Kavin obviously got to know about Khushi and Purvi's little hang out and the fact that Purvi avoided taking ride from Khushi upon the mention of his name bugged him big time.

Yes, he was the one avoiding her since her confession, keeping distance from her so that he could THINK. But that doesn't mean he deserved THE ATTITUDE from Purvi.

Kavin observed the change in Purvi's behaviour from the moment she stepped in the bureau that day. She just worked and worked, she spoke to very specific people like Pankaj, Shreya and their juniors like Ishita, Mayur and Vansh. She refused to even acknowledge the presence of Kavin around her, and that's what offended him.

After observing for a while, he decided to confront her during lunch break. Since most of the cops were out regarding work, it was very easy for him to take a seat on the table which was occupied by Purvi. Purvi, although sensing his presence in front of her, kept having her lunch while casually scrolling through her phone.

" Tum subeh chali kyu gayi? Main tumhe bhi drop kar deta." Kavin broke the silence.

Purvi didn't respond.

" Purvi, I'm talking to you." He spoke, a little stern this time.

" Mujhe nahi chahiye thi aap se ride, isiliye main nikal gayi." Purvi finally looked up at him.

" What's with the attitude?" Kavin raised an eyebrow at her.

" What if I ask the same question to you? Baat karna aap ne band kiya. Distances aap ne badhaye. Kuch din wait kiya maine ke shayad sab normal ho jaye, lekin nahi hua. What do you expect me to do?" Purvi matched eyes with her senior.

" Great, does that mean you don't like me anymore?" Kavin asked.

" I didn't say that." Purvi replied.

" My bad!" Kavin made a sarcastic remark.

" Dekhiye Kavin sir, mujhe jo laga woh maine aap ko bataya. Phir aap ajeeb ajeeb sa behave karne lage, toh main kya karu? Main koyi try vay nahi karne wali ke aap bhi mujhe like karo. Na hi iss baat ko leke udaas baithungi ki aap mujhse baat nahi karte. Aap ka decision hai, like karna hai toh karo warna bhul jao."

Purvi was blunt with her reply as she stood up from her place and stalked away. Kavin was quick to follow her.

" Agar meri taraf se koyi jawab nahi aya toh bhul jaogi tum sab kuch?" He asked, trailing behind her.

" Woh meri marzi! Aap bas apna decision batao mujhe, jab ho jayega tab." Purvi replied, not stopping.

" Mujhe nahi batana phir." Kavin spoke, making Purvi halt on her place.

She turned around facing him, her gaze staring him intently. Nearing him, she stood right in front of him.

" Toh aap bhaad mein jao."

" Bohot gussa ata hai na tumhe mujh par.." Kavin smirked, staring back at her.

That moment, all Purvi wanted to do was slap that smirk off his face.

" Mujhe bura lagta hai aap ke liye." She spoke, composing herself.

" Mere liye?" Kavin let out chuckle.

" Haan, aap ke liye. You know why? Because you live in denial. You know you feel something for me too but you don't even have a spine for accepting the truth that lies within you. I have one, so I confessed." Purvi spoke, taking in a sharp breath.

" I don't feel _anything_ for you. Don't you dare assume anything about me. You don't know me."

Kavin knew he was lying, he knew she was right, still. Purvi chuckled, shaking her head.

" Is that why you were oh-so-worried about me that night, outside the pub? Look at you, sir. You're so afraid of admitting your feelings. I don't think I'd wait for a guy like you who wouldn't let himself free for a second to figure out what he actually feels."

It was a hard slap right across Kavin's face as he watched that little lady walk off, saying the most offensive thing he could've ever heard in his whole life.

" Main aap ko ghar ke andar aane nahi dungi haan. Jaldi khana le kar aaiye mere pet mein aag lagi hai!"

Purvi nearly yelled at Meera who was on the other side.

" Bas abhi nikal gaye hai hum hotel se, tere liye khana parcel karwaya hai. Aate hai hum ab rakh." Meera chuckled before disconnecting the call.

Meera and Dushyant had been to a dinner date while Purvi chose to stay home and relax. Meera was supposed to be back home with packed food but the couple lost track of time, causing Purvi to loose her mind.

" Fruits hi kha leti hu tab tak." Purvi mumbled before getting from the couch to grab a fruit from kitchen.

The door bell rung bringing Purvi's attention to it. She jogged on to open the door, only to come across him. Kavin.

" Aap?"

Purvi asked as Kavin stood at the door, looking somewhat nervous yet determined to some extent.

" I like you too." He spat.

" What?" Came Purvi's abrrupt reaction.

" Tum ne pucha tha na aaj, mera jawab. Wohi dene aya hu main." Kavin managed to form an answer.

" Is this a big joke to you? I'm really not up for this right now, okay. Maine subeh aap ko do baatein sunayi uska badla lene ke liye agar yeh aap ki koyi trick hai toh-"

" Purvi, I mean it!" Kavin exclaimed, wanting her to believe him.

" I don't believe you!" Purvi raised her voice as well to match his.

Next thing happened was something Purvi didn't even imagine happening in her holy dreams. She felt her lips being encased by another pair of lips belonging to her senior. He was kissing her square on her lips and she didn't take any longer to replicate the gesture. Talk could be done later, things could've been understood later too, what mattered for Purvi at that point was to live in the moment and enjoy every bit of it.

So she kissed him back.

Just when she was fully getting the hang of it, Kavin parted from the kiss, placing a tender hand on her forearm.

" Now you believe me?" He asked in between husky uneven breaths.

Purvi nodded, overwhelmed by the beauty of moment.

" But you know, for the level of liking, we shouldn't be kissing so soon." She chuckled.

" Can we do that again?" Kavin asked like the gentleman he was.

" Sure."

Purvi gave a solid yes before closing the door and leaning right against it. Kavin and Purvi were legit making out up against the door and no matter how random, impulsive it may seem, both of them were really living the moment.

Could you believe these were the same idiots biting each other's head off this very morning?

" How inappropriate is it to make out with my senior?" Purvi asked, staring into Kavin's eyes as they stood leaning against the door.

" Not at all, if you've got red on your lips. You can't really do anything about it now.." Kavin chuckled.

" We need to think this through." Purvi rested her forehead against his.

" I agree, but that's for later. Right now, I can see nothing else but your lips." He chuckled.

He was about to lean in for another kiss when the door bell made both of them jump away, in litreal sense.

" Purvi? We're back."

Meera's voice came from other side of the door.

" Kahi woh so toh nahi gayi?" Dushyant's voice followed.

" No way! Main ussey surprise dena chahti thi!" Khushi's voice was not that difficult to figure out.

How eventful was this day going to be?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Updates will be up super soon! Keep smiling!**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	17. What's the secret?

**A/N : Hello everyone! Divyaa here with a brand new update! Just an information, I'm currently focusing on finishing this story, so I'll be updating this story mainly. Then move on to Citylights :)**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj, Sweety, Aarti, Riya, Subhi Singh, Waniya, Guest, Ashi, KFSR, Guest - THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH GUYS! Your support means the world to me :)**

 **KFSR : I'm about to graduate, in my final year. Yes, I'll try to write on your plot once I finish with my pending stories :)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kavin and Purvi sprung away from each other like you wouldn't believe! Both of them were vulnerable, having no idea about how were they supposed to react to the situation? Their sibilings were right outside the door while they made out on the other side of it.

" Purvi?" Meera's voice came again.

" Aap chup jao! Ya phir bhaag jao!" Purva blurted.

" Yeah sure! Yeh sab filmo mein kaam kar jata hai, Purvi. Abhi agar main yaha se bhaagne ki koshish bhi karunga na toh mera bhai mujhe ulta latka kar puchtach karega." Kavin told her.

" Toh ab kya kare!?" Purvi whisper yelled at him.

" Just relax, and open the door. Unhe thodi na pata hai ke hum andar kya kar rahe the." Kavin came up with a solution.

" Agar unhe pata chal gaya toh?" Purvi asked, bewildered.

" Ab agar agle paanch minute mein tum ne darwaza nahi khola toh unhe agar magar nahi pakka pata chal jayega." Kavin glared at her.

Without wasting a moment, Purvi reached out to the knob and unlocked the door.

" Kitna time lagaya tune? So gayi thi kya t- Arey Kavin?"

Meera asked as she saw Kavin standing next to Purvi.

" Haan woh-" Kavin managed to find his voice.

" Tu?" Dushyant eyed him.

" Kavin bhaiya aap yaha?" Khushi questioned.

" _Haan!_ Main woh ek case ki file lene aya tha Purvi se." Kavin answered, glaring at Khushi.

" Kaunse case ki file?" Dushyant asked Kavin, who looked terrified.

" Woh.. Ketan murder case ki file. Mujhe case study karna tha toh bas." Kavin managed to form an answer.

" Haan, sir woh file mere bedroom mein hai. Chaliye main deti hu aap ko." Purvi looked at Kavin.

" Arey lekin pehle khana kha lo na tum don o? Baad mein file le lena. Kavin tum ne dinner toh nahi kiya na? Tum aur Purvi ek sath hi kar lo phir aur hum ice cream bhi laaye hai." Meera warmly offered.

" Mujhe bhook nahi hai." Purvi spat.

" Aur maine shaam ko khaya tha toh ab tak pet bhara hai. Purvi, file?"

" Bedroom. This way."

Kavin and Purvi litreally escaped the suspicious gazes of Meera, Dushyant and Khushi and fastened towards Purvi's bedroom.

" What's wrong with them?" Khushi asked, confused.

" Shayad urgent hoga. Tum dono zyada socho matt abhi, main ice cream serve karke laati hu tab tak make yourself at home."

Meera smiled before walking into the kitchen leaving Dushyant and Khushi alone.

" Kavin bhaiyaa pakka kuch chupa rahe hai hum se. We're not letting him go, right bhai?" Khushi glanced at Dushyant.

" Nope. Aakhir kab tak bhagega, rehta toh humare sath ek chat ke neeche hi hai." Dushyant answered as the pair of sibilings exchanged familiar grins.

On the other hand, Purvi locked the door of her bedroom behind her before turning to Kavin who sat on the edge of her bed.

" I'm so screwed. Mujhe joote padne wale hai aaj." He let out a shaky breath.

" Aisa kyu keh rahe ho aap?" Purvi asked as she sat on the empty spot next to him.

" Khushi aur bhai dono ko shak ho gaya hai mujh par. Hum teeno sirf ek dusre ki shakal dekh kar pehechan sakte hai kaun sach bol raha hai aur kaun jhooth. Woh dono mujhse sawal zarur karenge." Kavin explained.

" Agar aap ko sach nahi batana toh aap jhoot bol dijiye unse." Purvi shrugged.

" Let me think, I tried doing exactly the same downstairs and it worked so well right?" Kavin made a sarcastic remark.

" Excuse me? It's not my fault that your stupid ass can't event lie." Purvi hit him right back.

" Yeah right! Tabhi toh tum mujhe like karti ho na?" Kavin glared at her.

" Karti hu na, lekin ab toh woh bhi mujhe ek bohot badi mistake lagne lagi hai!" Purvi blurted out in rage.

Both of them immediately fell silent as soon as the statement left Purvi's mouth. The room was filled with awkward silence in split second. There they were a few minutes ago, making out passionately against the door and now back to square one.

" Is this how things are gonna be?" Purvi asked, breaking the silence.

" What do you mean?" Kavin raised an eyebrow at her.

" Kya hum hamesha yun hi ladhte rahenge? Aise kaise kuch aage badhega.." She mumbled.

" I understand. Shayad humein ladhne ki itni aadat pad gayi hai ke hum ek dusre ki acchi baatein bhi nahi dekh paa rahe." Kavin sighed, running a hand through his jet black hair.

" Kavin sir, hum koyi galati toh nahi kar rahe na?"

" Aisa kyu lag raha hai tumhe?" Kavin asked, keeping his gaze steady on Purvi.

" I don't know.. Na hum ek dusre ko theek se jaante hai, jaanana toh dur hum das minute se zyada ek dusre se seedhe muh baat tak nahi kar sakte. Kuch na kuch hota hai aur hum ladhne lag jaate hai. Upar se hum sab se yeh baat chupa rahe hai.. Is this really worth all of it?"

Purvi did feel her heart getting a little heavy as the words came out of her mouth.

" Dekho aisa nahi hai ke hum kisi relationship mein aa gaye hai. We're not in love with each other yet. We only like each other and I think yaha se aagey woh jaanane ki aur paas aane ki process shuru hoti hai." Kavin shrugged.

" Really?" Purvi glanced at him, unsure.

" Yes, of course. I mean jitna mujhe pata hai pehle toh log dost bante hai, phir like karte hai, phir ek dusre ke sath time spend karke ek dusre ke upar PHD karte hai aur phir jaake pyaar hota hai. After all yeh real life hai, koyi bollywood film ya fairy tale nahi ki aaj mile aur kal pyaar ho gaya."

Purvi chuckled at Kavin's words as she felt him making sense. He was right.

" So we're on the right track, right?" Purvi asked, just to confirm.

" Absolutely. Purvi, I agree hum aaj tak sirf ladhte aaye hai lekin kuch toh baat hogi na humare beech jis wajah se hum ek dusre se connect karte hai? Don't you think it's worth giving a shot? Rahi baat sab se chupane ki.. agar yeh work out hua toh hum khud sab ko batayege. Sab se pehle tumhare didi ko aur mere bhai ko. Lekin agar samjho humari nahi bani, toh? Main nahi chahta logo ko baatein karne ka mauka mile."

Kavin was ever so soft with his words, that only made Purvi admire his sense of maturity.

" Rahi baat yeh sab sahi ya galat hone ki toh.. mujhe lagta hai agar yeh galat hota toh abhi iss wakt hum yaha yeh saari baatein nahi kar rahe hote."

Purvi let a moment slip into silence before she gave him one of her most charming smiles.

" Mujhe nahi pata tha aap inn sari baaton ko leke itne samajhdar honge." She confessed.

" Life mujhe second chance de rahi hi wapas pyaar karne ka, mujhe ussey waste nahi karna." Kavin told her in all honesty.

" I think we can do this. I'm in." Purvi nodded at him, positively.

" Good. Now we should probably go downstairs."

Kavin said as he stood up from his seat, Purvi grabbed some random file from her drawer and handed it to him. He was about to step out of the bedroom when she stopped him by holding his wrist.

" Kya hua?" He asked, turning to her.

Purvi chose to wrap her arms around him in stead of answering. She rested her head on his reasonably broad chest, wrapping her arms loosely around his torso. Kavin smiled before nuzzling his face in her nape as he wrapped his arms around her rather tightly.

" It feels relaxing." She mumbled, letting out a soft moan.

" Kal shaam ko kya kar rahi ho?" He asked, rubbing soft invisible circles on her back.

" Kuch khaas nahi." She answered.

" Toh drive pe chalogi mere sath?" Kavin offered.

" Drive?" She glanced up at him.

" Ek dusre ko jaanana.. remember?" He reminded her.

" Only if we have _tapari wali chai!_ " She put a condition forth him.

" Done deal."

Later that night, Kavin was asleep in his room when he heard loud bangings on his door. Much to his dismay, he had to wake up and check the time. It was three in midnight. Lazily he got up and padded to the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was pushed down on the floor with his younger sister on top of his stomach while his elder brother looking for something in his nightstand.

" What the fuck!" Kavin swore.

" Shh! Chup! Bhai, mila kya?" Khushi asked as she pinned his hands to the floor.

" Arey par kya!? Time dekha hai tum log ne? Kya kar rahe ho tum log yaar!" He glared at her.

" Aha! Yeh rahi woh file! Humara shak sahi nikala, Khushi. Yeh file Ketan murder case ki nahi hai, kyuki woh file toh humare archives mein mahino se dhool kha rahi hai!" Dushyant exclaimed, holding up the file that Purvi gave to Kavin.

" Seriously!?"

Kavin yelled as he rolled up over the floor making Khushi fall over the other side.

" Tum dono ne kya pee rakhi hai? Raat ko teen baje aap log mere room ka investigation kar rahe ho!? Dimag toh thikaane pe hai?" The middle kid frowned.

" Sach bata kya kar raha tha tu Purvi ke ghar?" Dushyant asked.

" Kaha toh! File lene gaya tha." Kavin repeated.

" Jhoot! Saaf jhoot. Kavin bhaiya, aap ko sharam nahi aati ACP Pradyuman ke bete ho kar itna jhoot bolte hue? Papa ko bataye hum?" Khushi threatened.

" Main jhoot nahi bol raha, samjhi tu? Aur yeh koyi time hai sach aur jhoot ka faisla karne ka?"

" Kyu? Purvi se milne jaana hai wapas?" Dushyant teased, as both him and Khushi laughed at Kavin's face.

" Agar aap dono abhi mere room se nikale nahi toh main maa aur papa ko jaga dunga!" Kavin glared at both of his sibilings.

" Ja. Nahi ja tu jaga maa papa ko, himmat teri! Hum bhi dekhte hai." Dushyant dared him.

" Dekhiye, please mujhe sone dijiye. Meri kal ek bohot important meeting hai, main haath jodta hu. Hum teeno ek hi khoon hai.. Kya aap dono apne hi khoon ke sath aisa torture karenge?" Kavin tried to trap them emotionally.

" Kya aap apne hi khoon se secrets rakhenge?" Khushi asked.

" Ae tu chup na!" Kavin snapped at her.

" Tu chup! Khushi sahi bol rahi hai. Jab tak tu hamein yeh nahi bata deta ke tu hum se kya chupa raha hai, hum dono yahi rahenge." Dushyant shrugged.

" Okay, that's enough. Main marr jaunga lekin kuch nahi bataunga! Jo karna hai woh kar lo." Kavin crossed his arms.

" In that case, humein Purvi ko hi call karke puchna hoga, kyu Dushyant bhai? Kaha gaya inka phone.."

Khushi advanced towards Kavin's phone but before she could reach it, Kavin grabbed it from the table.

" Pakad usko!" Dushyan yelled as he leaped towards Kavin, taking him down on the floor with him.

" Phone do, Kavin bhaiya!" Khushi tried to snatch his phone from his fist.

" MAA PAPA! MAA PAPA! JALDI AAO DEKHO YEH LOG MUJHE TANG KAR RAHE HAI!"

Kavin yelled on top of his lungs trying to break free from their hold.

" Muh band kar kamine ka." Dushyant told Khushi as she tried to cover Kavin's mouth with her palm.

" Nahi nahi nahi nahi! Main batata hu! Main batata hu!" Kavin yelled.

Dushyant and Khushi exchanged glances before focusing back on Kavin.

" Bata." Dushyant spoke.

" Pehle mujhe chodiye. Itni serious baat main aise nahi bata sakta. Theek se baith ke baat karte hai." Kavin requested.

Dushyant let his arms go as both of them stood up. Kavin too stood up, shaking his arms and legs.

" Ab chup chap bataiye, bohot raat ho gayi hai aur humein bhi bohot neend aa rahi hai." Khushi told Kavin.

" Main Purvi ke paas jo cheez laane gaya tha woh udhar hai."

Kavin pointed towards the window and as on cue both of his sibilings turned to the direction. Kavin took the opportunity to run out of the bedroom.

" Shit!" Khushi swore as both of them started chasing Kavin.

" Maa papa! Maa papa!"

Kavin found their parents' room before starting to bang on the door.

" Abey chup!" Dushyant yelled as both him and Khushi sprang over at Kavin.

" Maa papa! Uthiye jaldi! Meri jaan khatre mein hai!"

The door opened revealing a sleepy Pradyuman and Ashlesha staring at their kids fighting like animals in middle of the night.

" Yeh kya chal raha hai? Khushi, Dushyant.. chodo usko." Pradyuman asked as he stepped ahead.

Dushyant and Khushi immediately left Kavin as they stood up straight.

" Koyi humein batayega yeh sab kya chal raha hai aadhi raat ko?" Ashlesha asked.

" Main batata hu, maa. Main apne room mein soya tha ke achanak se yeh dono aa gaye aur mujhe tang karne lage. Ajeeb ajeeb se sawal karne lage mujhse. Jab main aap dono ko bulane laga toh mujh par jhapat pade!" Kavin acted like he was the most innocent kid of all.

" Dushyant, Khushi.. yeh main kya sun raha hu? Tum dono ko sharam nahi aati? Humesha bechare Kavin ko corner kar dete ho tum dono mil ke." Pradyuman glared.

" Humesha." Kavin added before walking up to his parents.

" Papa yeh jhoot bol raha hai!" Dushyant protested.

" Haan papa, hum ne aisa kuch nahi kiya!" Khushi added.

" Raat ke sava teen baje mujhe yeh sab nahi sunana! Tum dono agar abhi ke abhi apne apne room mein jaake soye nahi toh hum se bura koyi nahi hoga." Pradyuman ordered.

" Lekin papa-" Dushyant tried to protest.

" Abhi ke abhi. Mujhe tum dono ke darwaze band hote hue sunayi dene chahiye." Pradyuman cut him off.

Unwillingly, Dushyant and Khushi turned around to leave. Kavin sighed a big time in relief. He was this close to cracking up, but saved himself with the help of his parents.

" Iski toh.. aaj bach gaya. Kal lenge isko barabar aatein mein." Dushyant told Khushi as they walked back to their rooms.

" Haan bhai. Itni aasani se nahi chodenge hum Kavin bhaiya ko." Khushi seconded.

Deep down, even Kavin knew that he was in trouble. After all, he knew his sibilings weren't going to let him off the hook that easily. How was he going to take Purvi out for the ride with both of his annoyingly spyish sibilings riding on his back?

Who ever said dating was an easy task?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'll be updating soon!**

 **Smile, people!**

 **Thank you.**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	18. A date to remember!

**A/N : Hello KaVians! Here I am with a brand new update. This should've been up earlier but I had my graduation exam from 4th April to 11th April, so no writing, nothing. Also, I got my MBA entrance result on 31st of March, turns out I got through! Hence, a long update to celebrate!**

 **Ananya Bhardwaj : Thank you so much, babe. I really appreciate your constant support to this story! Love you :)**

 **IH : I'm guessing that's Isarat Hasan? If it's you, thank you so much, love! All the love :)**

 **KFSR : Second year haan? Good luck for that! Make sure you survive the hell and graduate witgp flying colours! Just kidding! Thanks a lot for your support :) All the love!**

 **Subhi Singh : Hey there, Rockstar! How you doing? Thank you so much for still hanging in there. I love you, you know it! :)**

 **Sweety : As sweet as your name, thanks for reading! I love you :)**

 **Guest on April 5 : Intezaar ke liye maafi chahti hu, yeh raha update. I hope aap ko pasand aaye! Love you and thank you! :)**

 **Ishani : First of all, beautiful name! Secondly, I wasn't able to update due to exams and results etc etc. Now I'm free, so I'll be focusing on completing this particular story. You know what that means? Sooner updates! Thanks for your patience and love you! :)**

 **Aashita : Again, such a pretty name :) Thanks for waiting, sweetheart! Here's your update, hope you like it! Love, love! :)**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Meet me near the chocolate heaven at 5. I'll be waiting :)**

 **\- Kavin Sir**

Purvi smiled as she read the contact name over the text message. It was three in afternoon and she was in bureau seated on her desk in front of her computer, preparing a case report. So far things were totally in control as Kavin and her managed to hide their little secret so perfectly like it never happened.

But it did happen, she knew it, he knew it.

As stupid as it may sound but Purvi felt like she was back to sixteen or seventeen, in high school or college. You know how it feels when you develope a little crush on some guy and one day you come to know that he feels the same way! God, that phase has a magic of it's own. Let's face it, sixteen is not the age where people find true love, when you grow up you just realise that it was anything but love. Still the feeling.. the feeling of being liked in a different way, being special for someone, it's imparallel.

Purvi felt exactly like that!

She never really gave a thought to finding love or dating someone, too busy in her own world, enjoying the single life and chasing her dreams to be an excellent cop. Now that she has these feelings for a guy who's her senior, by the way, makes her restless. Not in a negative way though.

Restless in funny kind of way. After Kavin confessed the other day and when everything settled, that night Purvi laid in her bed with a constant smile playing on her lips. She was just happy, honestly happy. This morning she woke up glowing in positivity, all set to make the best out of her day. That's the difference a little confession makes, the difference that feelings make.

" To earth, Purvi."

Purvi was caught staring blank at the computer screen by Shreya as she stood in front of her holding another file.

" I'm so sorry, Shreya. Kya baat hai? Kuch kaam tha?" Purvi immediately covered up.

" Haan woh, Daya sir ne yeh file di hai tumhare liye. Iss mein criminal data hai jo tumhe humare records mein transfer karna hai." Shreya told, extending the file to Purvi.

Purvi stared at the file for a moment, the data transfer was easily going to take time. Most definately more than one and a half hour which was all she had before she left to meet up with Kavin. Still, duty always comes first.

" Okay, I'll do that."

Purvi took the file from Shreya before diving right into it. After thirty minutes of working on the data transfer, she grabbed her phone and texted Kavin.

 **You'll have to wait till 6, I've got some urgent work here. I'll try to make it asap to you though. Don't get mad. :)**

Kavin's reply came almost immediately.

 **I'll try to. Please make it soon. See you!**

 **\- Kavin Sir**

Purvi channelised all of her focus and energy on completing the work, she had to go home and change from the work clothes to something casual too, but the time and work were just not co-operating with her.

" Holy fuck!" Purvi cursed loud enough to make several heads turn including her juniors as she grabbed her wallet and dashed out of the bureau.

It was five forty five. Purvi had absolutely no time to get changed or do anything. She just washed her face, fixed her hai, applied a bit of lip balm and liner and she was good to go.

On the other hand, Kavin leaned against his bike, scrolling through his phone while he waited for Purvi.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I'm late."

He heard Purvi's voice as she jogged up to him. Both of them took a glance at each other, Kavin was dressed in dark blue denims with a white t-shirt and a steel blue jacket while Purvi was still in her formals.

" I know, I'm not ideally dressed for a date but kaam hi itna tha aur woh khatam karne mein itna time lag gaya ke main ghar jaane ka time nahi bacha aur phir aap already wait kar rahe the toh-"

" Purvi-Purvi.." Kavin interrupted her with an amused smile on her face. Purvi looked at him.

" Tum bohot acchi lag rahi ho. Plus main tumhe batane hi wala tha ke dress matt pehena, trousers ya waisa kuch pehenana. Kyuki hamari aaj ki ride yeh hai.."

Kavin patted on his bike, making Purvi smile.

" Aap bike laaye?" She mumbled.

" Yup, Tum ne ek baar kaha tha na ke tumhe bike pe baithna pasand hai. Toh isiliye.." Kavin shrugged.

" That's very thoughtful of you. Lekin hum jaa kaha rahe hai?" She questioned as Kavin pressed the key in egnition.

" Hum Dadar jaa rahe hai, baitho." He told as she hopped on the back seat holding the back holder.

" Dadar toh dur padega, sir. Hum yahin kahi aas paas nahi jaa sakte?"

" Yaha aas paas jayenge toh koyi bhi aasani se dekh lega humein. Isiliye yaha se dur hi jaana theek hai." Kavin said as he put his helmet on.

" Aap kitna darte ho, Kavin sir. Agar koyi dekh leta hai toh dekhne dijiye, we can always lie." Purvi blurted.

" Baat darne ki nahi hai, Purvi. I just don't want to blow the cover. I don't want people gossiping about us."

They hit the road and began heading towards Dadar.

" Tum ne Meera di ko kya bataya?" Kavin asked.

" Dost ke ghar ja rahi hu. Aap ne?" Purvi counter questioned.

" Important meeting hai. You won't believe, Purvi.. Kal raat Dushyant bhai aur Khushi ne mujh par hamla bol diya tha. Aadhi raat ko mujhse puchtach kar rahe the." Kavin told.

" What! Seriously? Aap ne kya kiya phir?" Purvi asked, tensed.

" Main jaise taise unke changul se bach ke bhaga aur seedha maa aur papa ke paas ja pohocha. Unhone bacha liya warna mere bhai behen kal meri jaan le lete."

" Itna kaise shak ho gaya unko? Meri didi ko toh bhanak bhi nahi padi." Purvi chuckled.

" Tum jaanti nahi na mere bhai aur behen ko. Meera didi ekdam bholi bhali si hai, lekin mere bhai behen, chalakhi aur shaatir hone mein lomdiyon ko bhi takkar de de." Kavin answered.

" Toh ab aap kya karoge?" Purvi asked.

" Don't worry, woh maine soch liya hai already."

Kavin assured her as she made herself comfortable in the back seat. The semi cold evening breeze brushed against Purvi's cheek as they headed towards their destination.

" How was your day?" Purvi asked as she leaned closer so that he could hear her.

" I'd say fine, subeh se investigation mein laga tha. Finally case solve ho gaya warna aaj humari date cancel ho jaati shayad." He answered.

" You're right, haan. Aaj kaam toh bohot tha, mujhe bhi subeh se paper work de rakha tha Sachin sir ne, and when I thought it was finally over, Shreya ne aake aur ek file pakda di!" Purvi exclaimed.

" Stop whining, Purvi." Kavin's shoulders vibrated as he laughed.

" Hey, I'm not whining. I'm just- saying." She covered herself pretty weakly.

" Yeah right." Kavin shook his head.

" Kisi din film dekhne chalein? Aap ko films dekhna pasand hai?" Purvi asked.

" Haan dekh leta hu. Lekin main pehle hi bata deta hu, mujhe action-thrillers aur comedy films pasand hai. I'm not very much into romantic films."

" Arey phir toh humari badhiya banegi! I love action-thrillers, comedy and horror. Toh next date, movie date?"

" Done deal."

Kavin stole a glance at Purvi through the mirror as she brought up random stuff to chat, he felt a small smile appearing on his lips. After a while, he stopped the bike in front of a huge gate.

" Main park kar ke aata hu."

Purvi told as she hopped off the bike, waiting for Kavin to return. As soon as he returned, both of them found themselves standing in front of the huge gate of Narali Baug. An amazingly beautiful sea view garden situated on the shores of Dadar chaupati.

" Narali baug.. Mujhe yaad tak nahi main aakhri baar yaha kab aayi thi." Purvi exhaled sharply, smiling faintly.

" Main college ke dino mein bohot aata tha yaha apne doston ke sath. Lagbhag har din." Kavin told her before starting to march towards the entrance.

" Bohot kuch change ho gaya hai na yaha? " Purvi chuckled, glancing around.

" Haan, bohot kuch. Waise mujhe bhook lagi hai toh do you mind if I?"

Kavin asked as he pointed towards the food stalls alligned on the right side of them.

" Arey nahi nahi, pehle pet pooja phir kaam duja." Purvi replied as both of them went to one of the chaat stall.

" Main paani puri le raha hu. Tum?" He asked, as they stood in front of the stall.

" Paani puri mujhe bhi." She answered as the stall guy handed two plastic bowls to them.

" Aap ko pata hai, paani puri try karne ke bhi alag alag tareeke hai." Purvi told Kavin, with a playful glint on her face.

" Matlab?" He questioned, confused.

" Batati hu. Bhaiya, mujhe pura meetha dena haan."

" Aur aap ko sahab?" The guy questioned, looking at Kavin.

" Medium." Kavin told.

The guy started serving the pani puri to both of them. After a couple of puris, Purvi scrunched up her nose.

" Bhaiya, thoda teekha paani dalna ab se." She told him.

The guy nodded and added some spices to the next puri.

" Arey nahi yeh toh bohot ajeeb ho gaya. Bhaiya, ek kaam kijiye, sirf teekha paani dalna. Chalega na?" Purvi eyed the pani puri guy muffling a laugh.

" Kya madam aap bhi. Mazak kar rahi ho garib aadmi ke sath." The stall guy chuckled realising that Purvi was planning to pull his leg.

" Bhaiya, Waise bhi customers ki bheed nahi thi toh aap bore ho rahe honge, isiliye socha thoda aap ko hasa du. Hasne mein kaunse paise lagte hai?"

" Main isse nahi jaanta. Yeh mere sath nahi hai." Kavin stepped aside making both Purvi and the stall guy laugh.

Fifteen minutes later, Kavin and Purvi found themselves sitting on the plush green bed facing the sea. It was close to sunset and the sky looked like a canvas full of red, orange and slightly pink, all mixed together. The color feast reflected over the sea water as well, providing it an unusual crystalatic shine. The semi cold evening breeze brushed against their skin as they sat next to each other.

" Would you like to hear some music?" Kavin softly asked, turning to Purvi.

" Wow, you're really marvelling this date thing." Purvi slightly chuckled.

" It's just that I have a playlist for evenings like these. Do you wanna listen to it?"

Purvi nodded as she watched him take out his ipod and earphones somewhere from his jacket's pocket. He adjusted one piece in his ear while signalled Purvi to scoot closer. She did.

" I hope you like my playlist." He smiled a little shyly before starting to play.

 **Tum Ho**

 **Tum Ho Paas Mere,** **Saath Mere Ho**

 **Tum Yun.**

 **Jitna Mehsoos Karoon Tumko,** **Utna Hi Paa Bhi Loon**

 **Tum Ho Mere Liye**

 **Mere Liye Ho Tum Yun**

 **Khud Ko Main Haar Gaya**

 **Tum Ko, Tumko Main Jeeta Hoon**

 **Oooh Ho...**

 **Tum Ho...**

The song started in their ears as they sat closer to each other than before. Both of them silent, but thinking of each other in their mind.

Purvi was surprised beyond levels of her imagination. She couldn't believe she was sitting close to the very same guy who got on her nerve litreally every time they came face to face with each other. She couldn't believe he was the same arrogant, annoyingly bossy and extremely rude Kavin, sitting next to her, watching the sunset.

While Kavin just admired Purvi, finding is hard to believe that she was the same girl with whom he argued and fought endlessly the whole time. The fact that he always found her so annoyingly happy and vibrant, sometimes even over energetic and now the scenario was completely different made him chuckle.

 **Mainu ishq tera lae dooba**

 **Haan ishq tera lae dooba**

 **Mainu ishq tera lae dooba,** **Haan ishq tera lae dooba**

 **Aisa kyun hota hai..** **Tere jaane ke baad**

 **Lagta hai haathon mein..** **Reh gaye tere haath**

 **Tu shaamil hai mere,** **Hansne mein, rone mein..**

 **Hai kya koyi kami,** **Mere paagal hone mein**

 **Mainu ishq tera le dooba,** **Haan ishq tera le dooba..**

The song changed and Purvi scooted closer to Kavin, resting her head on his shouder and him wrapping his arm around her reflexively. Both of them felt like being in a bubble in that moment, just the two of them and their music. Nobody else. Both of them felt special.

" Ek baat puchu?" Purvi whispered, not looking up from his shoulder.

" Hmm.." Kavin allowed her to go ahead.

" How was Anushka like? Was she anything like me?" She asked, careful not to poke his temper.

Now if she had asked that question any other time, Kavin would've got bummed. Because clearly, Kavin didn't like to talk about Anushka. Those things only reminded him how love can be decieving and how you may get your heart broken with scars that would take forever to fade away. Still, he chose to answer her question.

" Anushka was different, very different than you. She was calm, collected and a girl of very few words. She only spoke when she felt that she needed to. What I loved the most about her was her patience and calmness, regardless of any situation." Kavin explained.

There was a brief moment of silence before Purvi threw another question at him.

" If you loved calm and composed girl before, how come you like me now? I'm everything exactly opposite of Anushka."

" Well, clearly the calm and composed girl didn't work out for me. So, may be the crazy and vibrant girl is what I should've been really looking for?"

Kavin's answer brought a huge smile on Purvi's face as she glanced at him, their eyes peeping into each other.

" I think crazy and vibrant girl is what suits you." She spoke before wrapping both of her arms around his torso.

After enjoying the sunset and sea for a little more, Kavin and Purvi started taking a walk around the park. It was almost eight and the lamp posts were lit up, making the whole place glow. As they walked around side by side, their hands brushed against each other quite a few times and every time they did, both felt their heart rate rising.

After walking for a little longer, they halted in front of a small platform where people were gathered around. On the small round platform, a group of college students were jamming in. Two of them had guitars and rest of them were singing. They were really a treat to listen to since a lot of people were listening and clapping for them.

" Guys, good evening to all of you. Thank you so much for all the appreciation. I've got one small request to every one of you." One of the guy from group stood up to interact with their audience.

" Yaar, hum log yaha itne romantic songs play kar rahe hai aur aap sab couples sirf sunte khade ho? Why don't you guys step up and dance along! It'll be fun! Come on, all the lovers. This is your time, enjoy the moment."

As if on cue, a couple of pairs stepped on the platform and started swaying along with the melody. Kavin and Purvi stood watching them before Kavin glanced at Purvi.

" Would you like to dance with me?"

Purvi was a bit flattered with the offer but she agreed without wasting much time. Kavin held his hand out to her and she gladly took it. Both of them walked up to the platform in a corner and held each other.

 **Tu nazm nazm sa mere**

 **Honthon pe thehar ja**

 **Main khwab khwab sa teri**

 **Aankhon mein jaagun re**

Kavin and Purvi locked their hands together, staring into each others eyes, they started swinging along the beat.

 **Tu ishq ishq sa mere**

 **Rooh mein aake bas ja**

 **Jis aur teri shehnaai**

 **Uss ore main bhaagun re**

" Mujhe nahi pata tha ke aap itne alag bhi ho sakte hai." Purvi spoke, twirling around gracefully.

" Abhi tak bohot kuch pata nahi hai tumhe mere baare mein, Purvi. Dheere dheere sab jaan jaogi." Kavin answered.

" Bohot kuch jaise?" Purvi asked, with a twinkle in her eyes.

" Jaise main kaafi romantic hu." He answered with a slight grin.

" Accha? Aur woh aap kaise bataoge mujhe?" Purvi was straight on flirting with him.

" Jaise kal bataya tha. Kiss karke." Kavin was no less than her.

 **Na na...**

 **Haath thaam le piya**

 **Karte hain vaada**

 **Ab se tu aarzu**

 **Tu hi hai iraada**

 **Mera naam le piya**

 **Main teri rubaai**

 **Teri hi tto piche piche**

 **Barsaat aayi, barsaat aayi**

Purvi felt her cheeks heating up over Kavin's reply, that one statement brought back all the memories of their first kiss which was litreally yesterday.

 **Tu itrr itrr sa mere**

 **Saanson mein bikhar jaa**

 **Main faqeer tere qurbat ka**

 **Tujhse tu maangun re**

 **Tu ishq ishq sa mere**

 **Rooh mein aake bas ja**

 **Jis aur teri shehnaai**

 **Uss ore main bhaagun re**

 **Mere dil ke lifaafe mein**

 **Tera khat hai janiya**

 **Tera khat hai janiya**

 **Nacheez ne kaise paa li**

 **Kismat yeh janiya ve**

 **Oh mere dil ke lifafe mein**

 **Tera khat hai janiya**

 **Tera khat hai janiya**

 **Nacheez ne kaise paa li**

 **Jannat yeh janiya ve**

" Ek baat kahu?" Kavin questioned, tilting his head a bit.

" Haan kahiye na." Purvi nodded.

" Abhi se tum mujhe off duty sir nahi bulaogi. Sirf Kavin bulaogi aur yeh aap vagera bhi nahi karogi. I think ab hum unn sari formalities se bohot aagey aa chuke hai." He told her.

Purvi simply nodded in reply as they continued to dance the evening away.

 **Tu nazm nazm sa mere**

 **Honthon pe thehar ja**

 **Main khwaab khwaab sa teri**

 **Aankhon mein jaagun re**

 **Tu ishq ishq sa mere**

 **Rooh mein aake bas ja**

 **Jis aur teri shehnaai**

 **Uss ore main bhaagun re**

It was finally the time when they had to go back, much against will but they had to. Purvi suggested to get some ice cream before they called it a day. So, in front of the giant sea of Dadar chaupathi, Purvi sat on Kavin's bike which stood on the sand, waiting for him to bring the ice cream. It was dark and the beach was empty as most of the people had already left for home. It was getting closer to twelve after all.

" Yeh lijiye, madam. Aap ki ice cream."

Kavin said as he came from behind with two cups of chaupati special ice cream. Purvi thanked him before scooting a little for him to sit on the bike next to her.

" Ghar se koyi phone vagera?" Kavin asked.

" Nahi. Shayad didi busy hogi. Tumhare ghar se?" Purvi asked, licking on her ice cream.

" Nahi. Accha hai kisi ka dhyan nahi hai." He answered.

Purvi couldn't help but laugh as soon as he finished the last sentence. Kavin looked at her confused.

" Kya hua? Has kyu rahi ho?" He asked.

" Aisa lag raha hai hum teenagers hai. I mean aise ghar pe jhooth bol ke milna, koyi humein sath dekh na le iss baat ka tension lete rehna.." Purvi explained.

" Haan haan has lo tum." Kavin shook his head.

Both of them sat quiet, relishing their ice creams. Just when a thought popped in Purvi's head.

" You know, thank you so much. Yeh date meri aaj tak ki sab se best date hai, maine socha nahi tha ke hum itna accha time spend kar paayenge woh bhi bina ek dusre ke sath ladhe." She told him.

" Honestly, maine bhi nahi socha tha. I guess, we can tolerate each other in a romantic way." Kavin chuckled making Purvi do the same too.

Both of them finished the ice cream in comfortable silence before Kavin stepped down from the bike to dump the empty cups in dustbin. While he was gone, Purvi had nothing but his thought in her mind. Wow, she was really, really attracted to him! She wouldn't trade even a single second of this evening for the whole world. She felt like she belonged with him. She felt it was right!

" So, I think it's time." Kavin said as he walked back and stood in front of Purvi, who still sat on the bike.

" Wapas jaane ka mann nahi kar raha." Purvi admitted, honestly.

" Agar nahi gaye toh tumhari didi mujhe zinda nahi chodegi. Isiliye, let's go." Kavin joked, indicating Purvi to get down.

Purvi hopped down before turning to him. He was about to put on his helmet when she stopped him.

" Kya hua, Purvi? You okay?" He questioned, slightly worried and confused at the same time.

" Agar main kahu ke mujhe tumhe abhi kiss karne ka mann kar raha hai toh kya woh galat hoga?" Purvi asked, her eyes boring right into his.

Kavin took a moment before replying,

" Tumhe yun kehna nahi chahiye, tumhe seedha kiss karna chahiye."

A seductive grin grazed Purvi's lips before she pulled him closer to her by his jacket, Kavin encased her waist before feeling her soft lips onto his. Their lips tasted a mix of strawberry and pistachio, due to the ice cream they had. Purvi tip toed just to push herself against him, while he gladly co-operated. One thing was clear, these two definately couldn't keep themselves from kissing each other, considering both of them were quality kissers. Passion, being the prime essence of their relationship. Passion of having each other close, passion of feeling in a different way for each other and most certainly passion of making it work for them.

Under the wide open sky, in front of the wide spread sea, Kavin and Purvi kissed each other forgetting about rest of the things in existance.

" It's not that difficult after all. I can picture us as a couple." Purvi said in between shaky breaths as they separated from the kiss.

" If we keep making out like that, it'll become much easier than we'd thought." Kavin joked, making her laugh.

He knew how to make her laugh and she did too. Well, she knew a lot more things to do with him and he wasn't even aware of that.

.

.

" Ek minute, ek minute bike roko."

Purvi suddenly asked Kavin to stop the bike while they were returning home.

" Kya hua?" He asked.

" Kya woh Khushi hai? Waha uss soda shop ke bahar?"

Purvi pointed towards a direction and Kavin's eyes followed her, there he saw his little sister sitting on a small table, not alone.

" Haan woh Khushi hi hai lekin uske sath woh ladka kaun hai.." Kavin mumbled.

" Tum nahi jaante ussey? Shayad uska koyi friend hoga?" Purvi suggested.

Too early did she say it, next thing they saw was the guy placing a gentle kiss on Khushi's cheek.

" Or may be uska boyfriend hoga.." Purvi took her words back, immediately.

" Khushi ka boyfriend hai aur humein pata bhi nahi. Usne itni badi baat hum dono se chupayi.." Kavin was shocked.

" Okay, listen, I know yeh bohot shocking hai tumhare liye par tum uss ladke ko kuch nahi karoge, samjhe? In stead, you and Dushyant bhai should sit down and sort it out with both of them." Purvi tried to knock some sense in him.

" Are you kidding me? This is perfect!"

Kavin exclaimed in joy before pulling out his phone and starting to click pictures.

" Yeh tum kya kar rahe ho? Tumhara dimag toh theek hai?" Purvi gasped.

" Ab mere paas bhi kuch bohot solid hai jisse main Khushi ko blackmail kar sakta hu. Bohot sataya hai usne mujhe bhai ke sath mil kar. Now the ball is in my court, ab dekhta hu kya karti hai woh." Kavin explained as he pushed the phone back in his pocket.

" Tum pagal ho." Purvi chuckled, slapping his shoulder.

" And by the way, woh ladka pitega toh zarur. Phir tum chahe jitna bhi samjhane ki koshish karo mujhe."

Kavin and Khushi were head to head now, let's see how many twists await them!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : That was it! Let me know how was it? I'll be updating soon :) Also, I'm trying to complete my stories one by one. Right now, it's this one! So, please expect updates of this story before the other two KaVi stories :)**

 **Happy sunday!**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	19. Promises and Passion!

**A/N : Kya bol rahi hai public! What's up? Divyaa here with another update! I was planning to update this on Sunday but let's just say, I'm a lazy ass bitch. I promise, next update will be much quicker!**

 **Ashdown Forest : I've already PM'd you and expressed my gratitude, though it will never be enough! Thanks, man :) Love you!**

 **Sweety : Lo ji, aap ka update aa gaya 7 dino mein! Hahah, thanks bruh! Love you!**

 **Subhi : Arey main kha peeke ekdam mast hu, der se soti hu der se uthati hu! :p Sab exams khatam, college khatam, padhai khatam toh finally free lag raha hai. Writing pe dhyan de rahi hu. Tum batao, kya khabar? Love you!**

 **Aashita : Hello Ashu, Thanks for reading and I'm so glad tumhe maza aaya padh ke! Love you!**

 **KFSR : Kya haal chal, bhai? Sab theek na? Thank you so much for reading! Aur bhai, yeh vacation mein mera plan hai TGP, STCFB, Citylights, teeno complete karne ka. Ek ek karke. TGP ke hardly 4-5 chapter baaki hai toh filhaal yahi update milega. Sab eksath update kar ke mix ho jaata hai aur flow chala jaata hai, tumhe toh pata hi hai na? I love you, yeh bhi pata hai na? ;)**

 **IH : Hello Ish! Thank you for reading! I saw your reviews on other stories too! Main pakka sab khatam karungi lekin ek ek karke. I hope you understand me! You have my love :)**

 **Guest on 17th April : Thank you, love. Here's your update and next update will be quicker! Love you!**

 **Anika : Hello sweet pea! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me :) and I read your reply on Screams that.. , I'm not offended at all! Bhai, har baat pe offend nahi hoti main :p You're actually right, completing STCFB is easier but I'll be 100% honest with you, I'm stuck with that last chapter. Mujhe half chapter pata hai kya likhna hai, half confusion mein hai. I don't want to writing anything stupid and just push it in front of you guys. So, I'm taking time. Jaise hi sab figure out hoga, I'll write and update :) Tab tak yeh story enjoy karo, please? :) I love you!**

 **Mystical Doll : I was surprised to see you! But thanks, doll :) You keep in mind what I told you and just keep shining, my girl! Nothing can stop you :)**

 **Guest from 14 hours ago : Arey yeh wala bhi bohot long hai! Enjoy! Love ya!**

* * *

Meera Shukla eyed her younger sister suspiciously considering the extra glow and extra happy demeanour of Purvi. The girl woke up on time without having to yell at her to get her ass out of the bed, she made breakfast for both of them, she was humming some random tune the whole time, how on god's beautiful earth Meera wouldn't smell a fish?

" Kya baat hai? Aaj koyi toh bohot hi khush lag raha hai." Meera popped up the question during the breakfast.

" Aisa kuch nahi hai. Main toh bas yun hi, who kal raat ko bohot acche se neend lagi na toh bas, aaj ekdam fresh mehsoos kar rahi hu." Purvi was already prepared for that kind of question.

" Okay.. So how was yesterday? Did you have fun?" Meera asked, sipping on her orange juice.

" Oh, absolutely! I had the best time!" Purvi replied in all honesty.

" That's great. Waise kya naam bataya apni friend ka? Jisse milne tu gayi thi? We can have her over dinner some time." Meera offered.

Purvi was so aware of the fact that Meera would enquire about her friend, she was a sharp CID officer after all, so she had it all planned in her head.

" Rashmi, meri college friend hai woh. Main pakka kisi din usko invite karungi dinner pe." She replied, without panicking or creating any space for suspicion.

" Waise aaj shaam ko koyi plans matt banana haan, maine Dushyant, Kavin aur Khushi ko invite kiya hai dinner ke liye." Meera told her.

" Kyu? I mean, parso hi toh who log aaye the na?" Purvi asked, a little hesitantly.

" Haan lekin woh toh unplanned tha. Main aur Dushyant bahar gaye the, humein raastein mein Khushi mili, aur coincidently tu aur Kavin yaha the."

Yeah, coincidently. We did a lot of other stuff coincidently too, Didi. If only you knew, Purvi thought in her head.

" Do you have any problem with those guys coming over, Purvi? I mean, I can always cancel or change the place if you're not okay with it-"

" No! Not at all. I'd be pleased to have them over." Came Purvi's immediate reply.

Not okay with it? I get to see my potential boyfriend once again and get to spend time with him, I'm more than okay with the idea of having all of them for dinner! , Purvi smiled to herself.

" Okay then, don't be late. You will have to help me in preparing the dinner."

Purvi heard her sister say before she left for the work. As soon as Purvi left, Dushyant made his way inside the house.

" Good morning, girlfriend." He greeted, placing a small kiss over her temple.

" Good morning, boyfriend. You're awfully on time! Let me put these in washer before we leave." Meera said, referring to the used dishes.

" Well, I have something to tell you." Dushyant said as he kept both of his hands on either side of her shoulders.

" Kya baat hai, Dushyant? Everything okay?" She asked, a tinge of worry evident in her voice.

" Arey haan haan, waise koyi baat nahi hai. Actually, mera bohot purana aur kareebi dost shaadi karne wala hai, usne card toh bheja hi upar se call kar ke khaas kaha hai ke kisi bhi haal mein shaadi attend karni hi hai." Dushyant explained.

" Toh tum jaa rahe ho na?" Meera asked.

" Haan, lekin kya tum bhi mere sath aana pasand karogi? Shaadi ke bahane hi sahi, lekin hum dono ko kuch time milega saath bitane ko, you know, sirf main aur tum. Hum tumhari leave ke liye Salunkhe sahab se baat kar lenge, I'm sure woh mana nahi karenge."

Meera stared at her boyfriend as he made the gracious offer.

" Mujhe khushi hogi. Waise bhi inn dino kaam aur family ke chalte humein ek dusre ke liye wakt nahi milta. Main aaj hi Salunkhe sir se baat kar leti hu. Kab nikalna hai humein?" She asked.

" Do din baad, yani parso. Haldi, mehendi, sangeet aur shaadi. Sab milke total chaar din ka trip hai. Weekend tak wapas aa jayenge hum." Dushyant briefed her.

" Okay, main Purvi se bhi baat kar lungi aaj."

Dushyant couldn't be happier, he wanted this time off with Meera. He had been thinking of moving one step ahead in their relationship, lately. He had a feeling that Meera might be willing the same too, but their day to day work, spending time with their respective sibilings and other stuff always held them back. He needed to get away from their routine lives and talk to Meera about his feelings. This was a perfect opportunity to do that, after all which place better than Goa to go as a couple and spend some alone time?

" Tum coffee loge?" Meera asked as she stalked towards kitchen.

" Haan please." He replied, resting his body on the couch.

" Waise Meera, ek baat puchu?"

Suddenly, a thought popped in his mind and he decide to go ahead with it.

" Haan pucho."

" Kal shaam ko Purvi kahi gayi thi kya? Woh actually bureau mein dikhi nahi na."

" Haan woh apni ek friend se milne gayi thi. Raat ko der se hi aayi ghar wapas." Meera answered.

" Accha? Kitne baje?" Dushyant asked further.

" Yahin kuch saadhe bara baje. Kyu? Kya hua?" Meera enquired, confused.

" Nahi bas yun hi. Purvi tumhari behen ho ya meri, ek hi baat hai na. Toh chinta lagi rehti hai."

" You're too sweet, Dushyant. Waise tum ne ek baat notice ki?"

Meera's voice became nearer as she walked towards him, handing him one of the two coffee mugs.

" Kaunsi baat?" Dushyant asked.

" Yahi ke inn dino Kavin aur Purvi ek dusre se ladhte nahi. Shayad ab dono mein samjhauta ho gaya hai. Waise accha hi hai, woh dono colleagues hai.. Yun baccho ki tarah ladhna unn dono ko suit nahi karta." Meera said before taking a sip of her coffee.

" You're right. Meera, tum bura na maano toh ek baat puchu?" Dushyant asked, soft with his tone.

" Kya?" Meera eyed him, puzzled.

" Kya inn dino tumhe Purvi aur Kavin ke bartaav mein kuch badalav nahi dikhta? I mean, shayad unn dono ke beech kuch-"

" Tum sach mein bohot zyada sochte ho, Dushyant. Aisa kuch nahi hai unn dono ke beech. Agar Purvi ke mann mein Kavin ke liye aisa kuch hota toh woh sab se pehle mujhe batati." Meera interrupted Dushyant, firmly.

" Woh toh Kavin bhi mujhe batata, lekin aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na ke woh dono hum se chupa rahe ho?" Dushyant suggested.

" Chupane ke liye kuch hoga toh chupayenge na? Mujhe pakka vishwas hai ke unn dono ke mann mein ek dusre ke liye waise feelings hai. Isiliye tum bhi iss baat ko lekar Kavin ke peeche matt pado. Unn dono ko bilkul pasand nahi aayega humara unn par yun shak karna."

Normally, Dushyant always went along with Meera's words. She always had sense in her talk. Though, this time he just couldn't agree with her. He knew that Purvi liked Kavin, about which Meera had absolutely no clue. Dushyant wanted to know what Kavin felt about Purvi, was he even going to make up his mind for one decision? Dushyant didn't want Kavin to hurt Purvi's feelings or anything at all, he truly meant it when he said, "Purvi tumhari behen ho ya meri, ek hi baat hai na."

" Sab ke baare mein itna sochte ho, aur mera kya?"

Dushyant was drawn out of his thoughts by Meera as she shifted near him, resting her head on his chest.

" Tum toh chaubiso ghante mere dimag mein rehti ho." He replied, wrapping his arm around her.

" Accha? Waise iss mini trip ke liye thank you. Mujhe bhi kaafi time se tumhare sath kuch wakt akele bitana tha." She smiled, placing a small peck on his lips.

" Jaanta hu, and I promise, iss trip ke dauran main koyi aur baat na sochunga na karunga. Mera pura time sirf aur sirf tumhara, okay?" He said, running a tender hand through her silky jet black hair.

" Sirf tumhara time nahi, tum bhi mere. Samjhe?"

Meera's last sentence set so many wild thoughts free in Dushyant's mind, we could only imagine.

During the lunch break at CID bureau, Kavin found Purvi still working on the files that Abhijeet had provided to her earlier this morning. Since most of the people were divided into units and sent to investigate, Kavin along with Purvi and couple of their juniors stayed back in the bureau to finish off monthly paper work.

" Yeh files abhi tak khatam nahi hui?"

Purvi was a bit startled by Kavin's high pitched voice as she found him standing right in front of her desk. Wearing one of his stern, no nonsense kind of look on his face. Purvi glanced around to see Mayur, Karan, Divya and Ishita's gaze on both of them.

" Sorry sir?" Purvi looked at Kavin, much confused.

" Subeh se ek hi kaam le kar baithi ho tum, Purvi. Aur bhi bohot kaam pada hai, agar iss speed se kaam karogi na toh sirf tumhe nahi, hamare pure unit ko ACP sir ki daant khani padegi."

Purvi was unable to understand why Kavin was being harsh over her, especially when all she had been doing since morning was work. She glanced around to find her juniors giving her wierd looks. It's safe to say, she was embarrassed.

" Tum sab bhi lunch khatam karke wapas kaam pe lag jao. Aaj ke aaj humein saara paper work niptana hai, dismissed."

The juniors scattered around to have lunch, Purvi turned around to see Kavin smirking at her, knowingly.

" What the hell was that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

" Subeh se bore ho raha tha toh socha thodi masti karu." He shrugged.

" Aur aap ke liye masti yaani mujhe sab ke saamne daantna hai?" Purvi shot him a glare.

" Sort of. Don't complain though, I just made our cover stronger in front of others. Ab kisi ko galti se bhi nahi lagega ke hum dono ke beech kuch ho sakta hai. Thank me later, sweetheart."

" Get away from my eyes, right now!"

Kavin burst into laughter as Purvi glared at him, hitting him with a box file.

" Kaam karo, kaam karo."

Kavin chuckled before walking away from her. He checked his cell phone and a text awaited there for him.

 **I'm here, waiting for you in the parking lot.**

Kavin pushed the phone back in his pocket as he hurried towards parking lot.

" WHAT the HELL is this all about, Kavin bhaiya? I was busy."

Khushi glared at her older brother as she saw him approaching her. Kavin was calm as ever as he stood in front of her, crossing both of his arms against his chest.

" Baat karni thi tujh se." He answered.

" Baat? Hum dono ek hi ghar mein rehte hai, bhaiya. Uske liye yun mujhe urgently bulana and all.. I had plans! Thanks to you, now I have to-"

" Juno's soda point pe jaane ka plan tha?"

Words took a U-turn in Khushi's mouth as soon as she heard Kavin. Chills ran down her spine, making her freeze right on her spot.

 _How did he? Fuck, did he see me with- NO. NO!_

" Unfortunately, I did." Kavin had a sly grin plastered over his face as he pulled out his phone from the pocket.

" Kal ghar aate wakt maine kuch dekha, jiske baare mein shayad tujhe pata hoga."

He held out his phone in front of Khushi's eyes with her picture blinking on the screen, _with the mysterious guy,_ of course. She tried to get hold of his phone before he quickly pulled it back.

" Nah uh! Aisa karne ki sochna bhi matt. Mere paas yeh ek hi photo nahi hai, maine iski kayi saari copies already bana kar rakh di hai." Kavin told.

" Aap ko yeh sab kaise-"

" Tera bada bhai hu, beta. Upar se police wala. Humare aankho se koyi cheez zyada der tak chupi nahi rehti." The brother shrugged.

" Kahi aap ne Dushyant bhai ko-"

" Kuch nahi bataya hai."

Khushi heaved a sigh of relief before Kavin added the next part.

" _Abhi tak._ "

" Aap yeh theek nahi kar rahe, Bhaiya. Apni choti behen ko iss tarah se blackmail karna? Aap ko shobha deta hai?" Khushi played the card.

" Shobha toh tujhe bhi nahi diya tha jab tu Dushyant bhai ke sath mil kar mujhe blackmail kar rahi thi. Tere paas toh saboot tak nahi tha, jo ke mere paas hai. Hum dono acchi tarah se jaante hai ke Dushyant bhai ko unn se cheezein chupane se kitni nafrat hai. Aur tu toh thehri unki pyaari si choti behen.. soch agar unko maine yeh photo dikha di aur unko pata chala ke tera koyi secret boyfriend hai toh kya hoga?"

Kavin's words hit Khushi like a hurricane. He was right. Dushyant cared for both of them on a parental level and he absolutely _hated_ when any of them kept any secrets from him. He always had an eye out for both of them, making sure that niether of them ended up in getting themselves in any sort of trouble.

If Kavin really showed those pictures to Dushyant, Dushyant would flip a big time! He'd get mad and probably even stop talking to her. She couldn't afford that.

" Aap aisa kuch nahi karenge." Khushi finally found her voice.

" About that, I have a deal." Kavin suggested.

" What deal?" She raised an eye brow at her brother.

" It's simple, agar tu chahti hai ke main tere aur iss secret boyfriend ke baare mein khamosh rahu toh tujhe bhi aaj se, abhi se, mere aur Purvi ke baare mein khamosh rehna padega."

" Like you don't know, Bhai ko already aap dono pe shak ho chuka hai." Khushi spat.

" Sirf shak hua hai. Confirm nahi hua hai. Aur hum dono abhi nahi chahte ke kisi ko pata chale, we only like each other. Main nahi chahta ke cheezein aagey badhne se pehle hi gaav bhar mein dhindhora pit jaye. We could use some privacy." Kavin explained.

" Aap ki _fat_ _rahi hai_ , Kavin bhaiya." Khushi spoke, trying to hold back her laughter.

" Meri koyi fat nahi rahi hai." Kavin glared at his sister.

" Toh bata do na sab ko, kya farak padta hai? Aap waise bhi relationship mein thodi ho." Khushi shrugged.

" Nahi bata sakta na!"

" Kyu!?"

" Kyuki mujhe nahi lagta Doctor Meera ko mera aur Purvi ka yun eksath hona pasand ayega!"

Khushi studied it from Kavin's face that he was in a serious fix. For a moment, she kept everything aside and stepped ahead, putting a gentle arm around his torso.

" Kyu nahi pasand ayega? Aap itne acche toh ho. Bhala unko kya problem ho sakti hai?" She was soft with her tone.

" I don't know, yaar. I really don't know. But I get this vibe that she wouldn't like it. Aur mujhe seriously Purvi ko jaane nahi dena. I seriously am happy when I'm around her. I think main aur Purvi.. It's really going to work for me, us." Kavin spoke, barely above than a whisper.

" You know what, I think so too. Aap aur Purvi, you guys really make one hell of a pair." Khushi smiled, making Kavin smile too.

" Isiliye mujhe Doctor Meera ka vishwas jeetna hai, aur agar ussey pehle Dushyant bhai ko pata chal gaya toh Meera didi ko bhi pata chal jayega, you know right, woh dono ek dusre se kuch nahi chupate. More over, mujhe yeh khud apne dam par karna hai. Main nahi chahta Doctor Meera mujhe sirf isiliye pasand kare kyuki main Dushyant bhai ka bhai hu. Mujhe khud ko prove karna hai that I'm perfect for Purvi."

" I'm sure you will."

Khushi spoke before tugging onto Kavin's torso for a warm hug, Kavin hugged her back, patting her head gently.

" Lekin main abhi bhi apni deal par ada hu." Kavin chuckled.

" You're pure evil." Khushi remarked.

" We all share the same blood, after all." Kavin shrugged.

" Fine, deal." Khushi said as she withdrew herself from the hug.

" Main abhi se aap ke aur Purvi ke baare mein chup rahungi, but you have to promise, aap kuch bhi ho jaaye.. Mere aur Manik ke baare mein Dushyant bhai se ek lafz bhi nahi nikalenge."

" Manik, huh?" Kavin switched to the elder brother mode.

" Haan woh, uska naam Manik hai." Khushi mumbled.

" Keh dena apne Manik se, mujhe usse milna hai. Parso jab Bhai yaha se Goa ke liye nikalenge, shaam ko tu, main, Purvi aur Manik dinner ke liye milenge. Am I clear?" Kavin asked with an absolute straight face.

" SERIOUSLY?" Khushi gaped at him.

" Toh! Ussey kya laga? Woh meri behen ko date karega aur yun hi bach jayega? Mujhe ussey man to man baat karni hai, samjhi?" Kavin told.

" Bhaiya, I'm twenty! Main koyi choti bacchi nahi hu." She complained.

" I'm twenty four! Toh mere liye tu choti hi hai. Ab jitna kaha gaya hai utna kar, okay?"

After sealing the deal with Khushi, Kavin was on his way back to the bureau to ask Purvi out for lunch. He was walking through the hallway when an unusual scene came to his sight.

" Come on, Purvi. Take one piece at least. Main yeh laaya hi tumhare liye tha kyuki tum lunch break mein bhi kaam kar rahi thi."

Mayur stood in front of Purvi's desk with a packed sandwich wrapped in silver foil. Kavin chose not to make his presence known to either of them.

" That was very thoughtful of you, Mayur. Lekin mujhe sach mein nahi khana. Main bas yeh kaam khatam kar ke phir cafe mein jaa ke kuch kha lungi. Thank you so much." Purvi gracefully declined.

" Ab tum khana nahi chahti toh main force nahi karunga, lekin kya main tumhari yeh kaam khatam karne mein help kar du? Itna toh main kar hi sakta hu na? Warna Kavin sir wapas aa kar tumhe phir se daant denge." Mayur insisted.

" Arey nahi nahi. It's okay. Main kar dungi. Tumhe apna bhi toh kaam hoga na." Purvi spoke.

" Haan lekin woh main kar dunga baad mein." Mayur shrugged it off.

" Um, Mayur.. I don't think it's a good idea. Kavin sir ko pata chala ke tum apna kaam chod kar kisi aur ka kaam kar rahe ho toh woh gussa honge." Purvi spoke, as a matter of fact.

" She's right."

Kavin finally decided to join the conversation, making both of them turn towards him.

" Jisko jo kaam diya hai woh kaam ussey khud hi karna padega. Phir woh chahe Purvi ho ya tum ya main. Rules sab ke liye same hai, Mayur. Aaj ke baad yaad rakhna, mujhe ek hi cheeze dobara dohrana pasand nahi."

Kavin's demeanour was strict and serious, Purvi stared at him, hoping that he hadn't overheard their conversation.

" I'm sorry, sir." Mayur apologised.

" Don't make it a habit. You can get back to work if you're done here."

That was Mayur's cue to leave the picture and so he did. Purvi glanced at Kavin who stepped forward.

" Kitna kaam khatam hua? Let me see." He spoke before checking the files.

After a moment, Kavin shifted his gaze to Purvi before turning towards her.

" Good job, Purvi. Yeh almost khatam ho gaya hai. Tum lunch break le sakti ho ab, jab wapas aaogi tab yeh complete kar ke print karwa lena aur unko theek se assemble kar ke meri sign lekar phir headquarters bhej dena, okay?" He instructed.

" Yes sir." Purvi nodded.

Kavin began to move away from her desk just when he heard her interrupt.

" Sir, woh, aap ne khana khaya?" She asked.

" Purvi, filhal hum duty pe hai. Humein duty pe hi focus karna chahiye, na ki aur baaton par."

You could practically see Purvi rolling her eyes behind his back as he walked away. _Once a khadoos, always a khadoos!_ She repeated in her mind for several times before getting back to work. Although, both of them were very clear in their heads regarding keeping distance on duty and maintaining the decency, Purvi couldn't help but steal glances at Kavin in between her work. The fact that Mayur's sweet talks made him a tad bit jealous, not much though, but even that tad bit of jealousy just made him more desirable to her.

In fact, she felt like being around him for most of the time. Talking to him or just watching him. It will most definately sound stupid, but Purvi enjoyed watching him in the bureau. Moving around, reading files, interacting with the juniors, sometimes talking over the phone. From the way he stood on his full height, stuffing one of his hand in his pocket, unintentionally rubbing his chin with his index finger and thumb while thinking about something, the way his eyes scanned the surroundings or the way he ran a hand through his thick quiff of hair.. Purvi admired everything. Just, everything about him. He was like an eye doll for her. She wanted to be close to him but the guy was too disciplined when it came down to their duty.

 **Will you shout at me if I say that I feel like making out with you right now, in the washroom?**

 **\- Purvi**

Kavin's eyes found Purvi who sat across the room, smiling at him mischieviously. He shook his head in disbelief.

 **Yes. Don't make me, though. We're on duty, so behave.**

 **\- Kavin**

Purvi let out a small frown after reading the text.

 **You need to relax some times. It's not like we're involved in a crime or something. Plus, you look sinfully hot right now with that little attitude of yours. I repeat, makeout in the washroom? ;)**

 **\- Purvi**

 **Purvi, stop. I mean it.**

 **\- Kavin**

Purvi found him giving her one of his darnest glares. Boy, the guy was serious! Purvi simply dropped the subject giving him a _you're boring as fuck_ look.

" Yes, sir. Aaj saara kaam wind up ho gaya hai. Saare documents headquarters bhi bhej diye hai. Ab bas nikal raha hu."

" Sure, sir. Good night."

Kavin was immediately pulled aside to an aloof corner of the parking lot, much harshly, as he pinned the person pulling him agaist the wall out of reflexes.

" Um, that was intense, and sexy."

Purvi grinned at him as he stared at her.

" Yeh kya tha? Ab agar maine apne defence mein kuch kar diya hota toh?" He spoke.

" We're off duty now, so stop bossing around. Aaj pura din bohot attitude dikha liya tum ne okay?" She took on him.

" Yaha se chalo, koyi dekh lega toh problem ho jayega." Kavin told her as he tried to move away.

" Nahi. Sab log jaa chuke hai. Aur off duty humare beech boss main hu toh jaisa main kahungi waisa hi hoga." Purvi said, her eyes boring into his as she threw her arms around his neck.

" Theek hai, madam. Kya chahti hai aap?" Kavin asked, amused.

Purvi took his hand and pulled him along with her towards the entrance of the building.

" Purvi yeh kya-"

" Maine kaha na I'm sorry, sir. Pata nahi main bhi kaise itni important file bureau mein bhul gayi! Mohan, abhi ke abhi gate kholo."

Kavin was slowly getting the hang of it as Purvi made the security guard open the gates of an empty office building and both of them walked through the dark hallways. When they were in front of the ladies washroom, Purvi pushed him inside and followed him, locking the door behind her.

" You got to be kidding me!" Kavin was taken aback by her boldness.

" Maine subeh pyaar se pucha tha lekin tab tumhe attitude chadha tha. Toh ab mujhe yeh tareeka apnana pad raha hai. Your fault, not mine." Purvi shrugged.

" Purvi, we are not making out here." Kavin stated.

" Accha? Kyu nahi? Socho jara, sab ghar jaa chuke hai. Sab jagah andhera hai. Sirf tum aur main, akele. Doesn't all of it sound perfect to you?"

Purvi approached him as he leaned against the basin bar. Kavin's brain started to play with him as well, may be she was right. May be all of it was indeed perfect for them.

" Mujhe pata hai subeh se tumhare dimag mein kuch chal raha hai. You didn't have to be that harsh on Mayur though." Purvi told, propping herself up on the bar as she sat over it.

" Harsh? Excuse me for interrupting in middle of a guy lurking around my potential girlfriend." Kavin made a sarcastic remark.

" You're possessive of me." She smirked.

" I'm protective of you. There's a difference." He corrected her, leaning towards her as he matched an eye with her, their faces merely inches apart.

" Doesn't matter. I love it both way."

Was Purvi's last sentence before she erased the little distance between them by pulling him in for a kiss. The moment their lips collided with each other, sparks flew all around them. An unusual electricity surging through both of them. In that very moment, both of them realised, it was out of control now.

Both of them moved their lips in perfect sync as she felt her back arching, unable to take in all the heat between their almost glued bodies. Her hands ran through his hair, tying random futile knots as he pulled her closer to him with a small yet demanding jerk. She tugged both of her legs around his waist as her counter move. Clearly, they were fighting for dominance.

Purvi's hands moved from his neck to his cheek and then all the way to his collarbone, her slender fingers found their way inside his black t-shirt, giving random seductive presses to his bare skin beneath the fabric of t-shirt. That was a major turn on for Kavin as his hands itched to touch her, feel her as well. Their lips parted for air but he switched to her neck, placing tender yet needy kisses over her neck in a constant trail. She couldn't hold back a muffled moan as a sign of pleasure. Both of them were enjoying whatever was happening with time, both of them were comfortable. Both of them wanted more.

The moment their lips were back onto each other, her legs straddled his waist, pressing him closer to her. Kavin's hand travelled over her stomach, trying to feel her warm skin over the soft cotton fabric of her shirt. He reached to her breast area, gently giving a press to one of them making her moan in between their kisses. That made him chuckle, she was a little embarrased at that moment.

" You're so good at this." Purvi complimented him as she rested her head on his chest.

He didn't reply, just held her closer to his chest. Both of them just being there in silence, hearing each other breathe.

" You think we crossed the line?" Kavin asked, suddenly.

" Considering we're not officially in a relationship yet, making out like this is indeed crossing the line." Purvi replied.

She pulled back from his embrace, matching an eye with him.

" Lekin kisne kaha ke attraction sirf emotional hi ho sakta hai? Physical attraction hone mein koyi galat baat nahi hai. So relax, I think we're fine. Just a little overly attracted to each other."

Kavin couldn't help but smile heartfully towards the girl he was crazy about. Both of them knew, they were way past of that liking stage, it wasn't just an attraction now. They were so comfortable with each other. They wanted to be together, in every possible aspect.

" I think we're getting there, Purvi. Main kisi bhi wakt tumhe propose kar sakta hu. Toh jab main karu tab chaukna matt."

Kavin's statement made Purvi laugh as she embraced him, slipping herself into the comfortable warmth of his body.

* * *

The day before Dushyant left for Goa, Kavin roamed in his house looking for Khushi. He stopped by his mother who sat in living room, reading a book.

" Maa, Khushi kaha hai?"

" Dushyant ke room mein hai."

Kavin climbed up to Dushyant's room to find Khushi folding his clothes with a suitcase in front of her.

" Kya kar rahi hai?" Kavin asked.

" Kya lag raha hai?" Khushi taunted.

Kavin made a face before walking in.

" Mujhe charger de tera, mera kharab ho gaya hai."

" Toh naya khareed lo. Main nahi dungi kuch."

" You're just a waste of life, tujhe pata hai na?"

Kavin remarked before Khushi threw one of Dushyant's shoe at him.

" Aap adopted ho, pata hai na?"

" Adopted main nahi tu hai, samjhi. Bandariya kahi ki, na jaane kis zoo se utha kar laaye the tujhe."

Soon the verbal arguement turned into serious fight as Kavin and Khushi started to throw what ever came into their hands.

" Mere suitcase se dur rehna bas baaki jo karna hai woh karna!" Dushyant yelled from the shower.

" Aap abhi ke abhi bahar aaiye! Bohot ho gaya iska! Mujhe yeh as a behen aur nahi chahiye!" Kavin yelled, dodging the bottle of deodrant that flew past him.

" Haan toh mujhe bhi koyi pyaar nahi hai aap se! Aur haan, main aap ki behen hu hi nahi kyuki aap toh adopted ho! Mera sirf ek hi bhai tha, hai aur rahega!" Khushi rubbed it on Kavin's face as she stood up on the bed.

" Teri toh!" Kavin yelled as he grabbed Khushi's foot and pulled her down. Khushi collapsed on the bed, pushing the suitcase down on the floor, scattering all the stuff on floor.

" Kya hua!?" Dushyant yelled from inside.

Kavin and Khushi's face fell open as both of them got down on the floor, picking up everything as fast as they can.

" Dekha, tere wajah se kya hua. Ab agar kuch toota hoga na toh main toh keh dunga, tere wajah se hua hai." Kavin whisper yelled.

" Yeah right! Main apne mann se suit case pe kudhi thi na! Aap sach mein fattu ho! Kabhi apni galati nahi maan-"

Khushi left the sentence as she saw a small burgandy box lying in front of her.

" Bhaiya.. Yeh dekho." She picked the box, holding it out to Kavin.

" Yeh suitcase mein tha?" Kavin asked as he took the box in his hand.

" Haan!" Khushi nodded.

Kavin opened the box and a beautiful diamond ring came to their sight. Kavin and Khushi both understood the meaning of it.

" Iska matlab.." Kavin gasped.

" Dushyant bhai Doctor Meera ko shaadi ke liye propose karne wale hai.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : How was the update!? Let me know guys! I'll start working on the next chapter right away!**

 **Keep smiling!**

 **Keep loving KaVi!**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	20. Nearing the end!

**A/N : Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, I know I'm late! Trust me, I had some personal unavoidable work. But hey, here's a long update! Word count is 5,675, I'm planning to take it on 6,000-6,500 for next update.**

 **Note : Please note that there are only two chapters remaining of this story now. Then, it'll be complete and I'll move on to next story.**

 **Aashita - Hello Aashu! Thank you so much, yaar. I'm so happy that you liked the update. I'm sorry for the delay, wapas nahi hoga, I promise. Love ya!**

 **Sweety - Arey Kavin aur Purvi ki pairing is bomb! Makes me fall in love with KaVi more and more everyday! Thank you and love you!**

 **Subhi - Bro, lamba update laayi hu! Padhke batana kaise laga? Thank you, love you!**

 **IH - Darling, I'm so sorry that I made you wait. Lekin yeh update padhke maza ayega tumhe :) Wapas nahi late hoga, promise. I love you!**

 **KFSR - My star reader! :p TGP means The Gentleman's Promise! Thank you so much! Love you!**

 **Lover of CID couples - First of all, welcome to the fam! Thank you so much meri story padhne ke liye and I hope aap ko aage bhi mazaa aye! Love you :)**

 **TaRa - Imagination - I really love your username! Thank you so much, cookie :) Love you!**

 **Aashifasiddiqui - Broooo! Long time ya! I'm so glad to see you again, both of us were busy in college stuff, I guess. Thanks and I love you!**

 **Cidfan12 - Hahah! Oh god, you didn't have to review again. Your support is enough to keep me poing! Still, thank you and love you :)**

 **Anika - Don't worry, I'm late too, that makes us even :p Thank you, bruh! Love you!**

 **Guest on 28th, 30th april and 19 hours ago - I assume aap same hi ho, pehle toh main dil se sorry kehna chahungi aap ko for delay aur promise karti hu ke wapas nahi hoga. Thoda urgent kaam tha isiliye late hua. You're head over heels for my story, I'm head over heels for your support and your patience! Thank you, dear. Love you :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" He won't eat you, he's my brother not a monster. Just relax!" Khushi glared at her boyfriend for the nth time.

" He can hit me though. Ek baar tumhara bada bhai chal jaata, yeh wale ke dole dekhe hai maine. Agar uska ek haath bhi pad gaya na toh main mahino tak bistar se uthunga nahi." Manik told as both of them waited for Kavin and Purvi to arrive at the dinner.

" Bhaiya aisa kuch nahi karenge. He's very sweet. Aur itni hi fatt rahi hai toh mujhe propose hi kyu kiya?"

Khushi spoke just before Kavin and Purvi entered the restraurant. Both of them looked amazing as Kavin sported a coffee brown leather jacket over grey t-shirt and blue dark denims. While Purvi stuck to a simple peach dress with minimum make up.

" Hum ne zyada wait toh nahi karwaya?" Purvi smiled, starting off the conversation warmly.

" Arey nahi nahi, humein aaye hue bhi bas paanch das minute hi hue hai." Khushi replied, smiling back.

Kavin and Purvi sat next to each other, facing the young couple.

" So, let me introduce you guys. Maink, this is Kavin bhaiya and Purvi. Bhaiya, Purvi, yeh Manik hai." Khushi took the initiative.

" Pleased to meet you two."

Manik offered a warm smile to both of them, Purvi returned the smile to him while Kavin chose to hold his guard strong.

" Waise tum logo ne kuch order kiya ke nahi? Mujhe toh bohot bhuk lagi hai. Hum kuch order kare?" Purvi was clearly trying to make Manik and Khushi comfortable.

" Haan bilkul." Khushi nodded.

Manik could clearly feel Kavin's eyes on him, for the whole time like he was planning his murder or something.

" Toh Manik, aagey ka kya plan hai?" Kavin finally spoke.

" Post graduation mein MBA karne ka soch raha hu. Bas last year ka result aa jaye phir shuru kar dunga." Manik answered.

" That's great. Khushi bhi management mein masters karne ka soch rahi hai, kyu Khushi?" Purvi smiled.

" Haan. In fact, main aur Manik ghanto tak discuss karte the ke humein graduation ke baad kya karna hai." Khushi spoke.

" Toh tum bhi Khushi ke college mein the? Khushi se kabhi suna nahi zyada tumhare baare mein."

The dinner went on like that, while Khushi and Purvi tried their best to ease up things between Kavin and Manik, eventually their efforts were paid off as Kavin and Manik finally managed to have a friendly conversation. After dinner, Manik insisted upon dropping Khushi back home, despite of Kavin's all _elder brother antics_ , Purvi convinced him to let Manik and Khushi be.

" Khushi humare sath bhi aa sakti thi, uske boyfriend ke sath jaane ki kya zarurat thi?" Kavin expressed his dismay as Purvi and him decided to walk back to her place.

" You know what, now you've really started sucking." Purvi was up front with her response.

" Excuse me?" Kavin gaped at her.

" Kuch galat nahi keh rahi main. Ek toh already tum ne uss bechare Manik ka saans lena mushkil kar diya tha pure dinner ke dauran. Aur ab jab woh dono kuch wakt ek sath bitaana chahte the tab bhi tum beech mein ana chahte the. They're a couple, Kavin. They need their own space." Purvi explained.

" Yeh mujhe bhi samajh aata hai, okay? It's just that.. Khushi meri choti behen hai yaar. I'm a little protective of her."

" Little?" Purvi raised an eye brow at him.

" Okay fine, I'm a LOT protective of her." Kavin sighed, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

" Hmm. Waise tumhe Manik kaisa laga? Mujhe toh bohot accha laga. He's smart, mature, sensitive.. aur woh Khushi se bohot zyada pyaar karta hai."

" Yeah, what ever." Kavin shrugged.

" What ever? Kavin Khanna, you need to stop being jealous and accept, that guy is perfect for your sister." Purvi glared at him.

" Okay what do you know? Ek baar mil kar how can you be so sure that he truly loves her?" Kavin questioned.

" Usmein sure hone wali kaunsi baat hai? Tum ne dekha nahi jis tarah se woh Khushi ko dekhta hai? Jaise Khushi uske life ki sab se pyaari cheez ho? That is love, Kavin."

" Come on, Purvi. Do you really want me to believe in that filmy shit? Yeh _jis tarah se dekhta hai_ and all, yeh sab filmo mein hi accha lagta hai. Reality is different, and in this reality I'm still not sure of that guy. Haan woh bahar se toh mujhe bhi theek thak laga lekin andar se kaisa hai yeh abhi tak pata lagana baki hai. Jab tak mujhe puri tarah se assurance nahi milti, main uss ladke pe bharosa nahi kar sakta. It's my sister, after all."

Kavin turned his gaze to Purvi, only to find her smiling faintly at him.

" Kya?" He asked, letting out a small chuckle.

" Tumhe har baat mein security chahiye hoti hai na?" Purvi questioned.

" Haan toh? Security hona acchi baat hai. At least humein pata hota hai ke jo cheez hum kar rahe hai woh sahi hai." He answered.

" Zaruri nahi ki cheezein hamesha sahi hi ho, Kavin. Kabhi kabhi humein jin baaton pe ya jin logo pe sab se zyada bharosa hota hai, wohi galat ho jaate hai. Life mein kabhi kabhi risk bhi lena chahiye. Bohot baar aise hota hai ke humare liye hue risks hi humare life ke best decisions saabit hote hai."

" Accha? Kya tum ne aaj tak aisa koyi risk liya hai?" Kavin asked, expecting an answer from her.

" Haan liya hai na. In fact mere life ka sab se bada risk liya hai maine." Purvi answered before she stopped walking.

" Kya hua?" Kavin asked with a questioning glare.

" Tumhe agar late nahi ho raha ghar jaane ko toh kahi aur chale? Yaha se Bandra reclamation bas paanch minute ki doori par hai." Purvi informed.

" After you." Kavin gestured by his hand as both of them headed towards the reclamation.

Bandra reclamation being one of the most beautiful sea view spots in Mumbai was indeed a great choice to spend some time alone. This beautiful promenade along rocky stoned coastal of Mumbai is already a lovers point with cozy couples seen all around all season and has a beautiful view of Bandra-Worli sea link, Sunset and the huge free flowing Arabian sea right when you enter.

It was around ten thirty of night when Kavin and Purvi reached the reclamation, brightly lit lamp posts enhanced the romantic aspect of that place. A few people were jogging while some sat on the benches, facing the sea. Kavin and Purvi helped themselves up on the platform made of concrete, much similar to that of Worli sea face or Marine drive. Purvi let her pony tail loose, letting the cold salty sea wind explore through her hair as both of them sat facing the sea.

" Ab batao, kaunsi risk hai woh?" Kavin asked, impatiently.

" Tum." She answered, not taking her eyes off the water.

" Kya?" He almost gasped at her.

" Itna chauk matt jao. I know tumhare liye yeh sunne mein thoda ajeeb hoga lekin ab kya kare, jo hai so hai. Aaj tak maine jitne bhi risks liye hai usmein se tumhare sath hona sab se bada hai. Phir chahe woh didi se chup ke drink karna ho ya unse jhoot bol ke das ladko ke group mein trekking pe jaana ho. Iss ke saamne kuch nahi hai." Purvi explained, pointing her finger back and forth between Kavin and herself.

" Tumhari didi kaise react karengi agar unhe tumhare iss risk ke baare mein pata chala toh?" He asked, his voice getting serious.

" Pata nahi. Shayad woh gussa hongi, ya ho sakta hai mujhse baat na kare. Unhe jhoot aur baatein chupana bilkul pasand nahi." She told.

" Mere bhai ko bhi. Ab samjhi woh dono eksath kyu hai?" Kavin joked, making her chuckle. A moment later, he encased her hand with his before looking up to her again.

" Agar tumhe pata tha ke iss sab ka anjaam itna bura ho sakta hai toh phir bhi tum mere sath kyu ho? Aisi risk uthana tumhare liye theek nahi hai." Kavin spoke what he honestly felt at that moment.

" I know the stakes are high, but I think you're worth risking everything for."

Purvi's reply left him astonished. He could only imagine how important all of it was to her. While he was doubting this whole dating thing, and making sure that he was compatible for it, Purvi litreally had everything put on risk just to give him a shot. Was he being selfish? Upto some extent, yes.

"Do you love me?" Kavin asked, out of the blue.

Purvi blinked a couple of times before finally coming to an answer.

" Of course I do."

" Great. Because I love you too. Aur ab jab humara final ho gaya hai sab toh main aur time na lagate hue puchunga, mujhe apna boyfriend banaogi?" He popped up the question.

" You mean, kya main tumhari girlfriend banungi, right?" She corrected him.

" Nahi. _Kya tum mujhe apna boyfriend banana pasand karogi?_ Dono baaton mein farak hai, Purvi. Tumhara jo dedication hai na humare rishte ke taraf, uske baad main tumhe apni girlfriend nahi banana chahta, bal ke main tumhara boyfriend banana chahta hu."

Purvi felt her heart swelling due to mixed emotions. She was happy, touched, overwhelmed, all at the same time. She made her way in his arms as she embraced him tightly.

" Bilkul." She answered.

Kavin couldn't be happier about the whole situation. He was happy, he was sure and more over, he was ready! He was ready to be in a relationship. He was ready to explore all the ups and downs of the relationship and make it throught, together with Purvi. He was ready to cherish every moment he was about to spend with her, he was ready to make her the happiest girl in world.

* * *

Meera was developing a new found love for Goa as it was her second day there. Dushyant's friends were ever so warm with her, including the groom, Rahul and his to be bride, Sanjana. Both of them welcomed Meera into their group warmly, making the task of getting along with Dushyant's friends way easier for her.

" Toh tum dono ko kitna time hua ek sath hue?" Aashima, one of the girl in group asked as all the girls were seated in a circle getting their mehendi done.

" Teen saal se upar ho chuka hai ab." Meera answered with a smile.

" Wow! Three years huh? Well, I must say you gotta be something to make Dushyant Khanna fall for you." Aashima spoke, followed by chuckling.

" I'm sorry?" Meera raised an eye brow at him.

" Arey tum please Aashima ki baat ka galat matlab matt nikalna. Actually kya hai na, college ke wakt se hi Dushyant ko yeh pyaar vyaar ke chakkar se door rehne ki aadat thi. Kitni ladkiyon ko Dushyant pe crush tha, kuch toh pagal thi uske liye.. Dushyant jaisa ladka nahi tha pure college mein." Priya, another member of group explained.

" Phir toh sach mein manana padega tumhe Meera. Rahul bhi bohot baatein karta tha Dushyant ki, uski intelligance aur bahaduri ki. You must be very pround of him." Sanjana smiled.

" I am. Aur sab se khaas baat yeh hai ke Dushyant ko bhi mujh par bohot naaz hai. Jab bhi main koyi accha kaam karti hu, sab se pehla appreciation uska hota hai." Meera was so proud of her partner while saying that.

" Lucky you, yaar! Warna ek humare boyfriends hai. Hum chaand pe kyu na chale jaye, unko kuch farak hi nahi padta! Main toh kehti hu agar Dushyant mera boyfriend hota na, main toh bilkul wakt zaya na karte hue ussey shaadi kar leti. Warna aaj kal kiska kya bharosa, koyi usse mujhse chura ke le jaaye aur mujhe pata bhi na chale!" Aashima commented which was meant to be taken as a joke and everyone including Meera even did take that as a joke.

" Yeh baatein sirf mazaak mein hi possible hai. Baki reality mein Dushyant ko mujhse koyi nahi cheen sakta. Woh sirf mera hai." Meera stated, confidently.

" Phir bhi dhyaan rakhna haan, Meera. Kahin over confidence ke chakkar mein sach mein koyi tumhare Dushyant ko udaa na le jaye."

Dushyant stared at his girlfriend as both of them sat on the terrace around sunset. Soothing evening breeze tickling Meera's long waist length hair making them fly around with it. The sky wore a mixed shade of orangish yellow and illuminated Meera's white skin in the most beautiful way. Dushyant could just sit there and watch her like that, for uncountable hours.

" Kya hua, Meera? Kuch bataogi bhi ya sirf chup rahogi?" He asked as he tenderly wrapped one of his arm around her shoulder.

" Mujhe ladkiyon ke group mein baithna sirf ek baat ke liye pasand nahi hai aur wohi baat aaj hui." She started.

" Gossip?" Dushyant made a random guess.

" Worse, boyfriend gossip!" She nearly exclaimed.

" Aur uss mein kya hota hai?" He questioned, amused.

" So, hum sab baith ke mehendi lagwa rahe the, aur achanak se tumhara topic shuru ho gaya. Saari ladkiya tumhari taarif karne lagi. Jo ki mujhe sunne mein bohot accha laga, trust me. Lekin phir unka comparison shuru ho gaya. They were like, kaash hamare paas bhi Dushyant jaisa boyfriend hota, hum yeh karte hum woh karte blah blah blah."

Usually, Meera was the most mature and composed Dushyant had known, there had been times when girl tried to flirt with Dushyant and Meera handled it so maturely every single time. Today was different though. Seeing Meera bothered about a petty thing like that actually surprised and some what amused Dushyant.

" Aur phir things got even worse, they were like, Dushyant pe dhyan rakhna haan warna kahi koyi ussey udaa na le jaye, I mean what the hell! Koyi kisi ke boyfriend pe nazar kyu daalega? Woh bhi tum pe? Knowing you're the most loyal and committed boyfriend a girl could ever have!?"

Meera's outburst at the last statement made Dushyant laugh. Meere glared at him, at the same time confused over why the hell was he finding it funny?

" Tum hass rahe ho? Tumhe pata bhi hai mujhe kaise laga jab main yeh saari baatein chup chap sun rahi thi?" She shook her head.

" Hasu nahi toh kya karu? Woh log clearly mazaak kar rahe the tumhare sath, baba." He told as he pulled her closer.

" Aisa mazaak? I'm sorry, mujhe tumhare friends pasand hai lekin unke mazaak karne ke tareeke mujhe samajh nahi aaye." She put forth her opinion.

" Mujhe samajh nahi aa raha tum unke mazaak ka stress kyu le rahi ho, Meera? Koyi mujhe tumse door kare, yeh sab asal mein thodi na hone wala hai, yeh tum bhi jaanti ho." He told her.

Meera went wierdly quiet as she moved her gaze from him towards the setting sun in front of them. Dushyant knew there was something going on inside of her and she was trying to keep it inside her. He removed his arm which was around her and cupped one of her cheek, stroking gently on her skin with his thumb.

" Kya baat hai, Meera? Jo bhi hai bata do. Tumhe pata hai humare beech kuch chipa nahi rehta." He told her.

She finally inhaled sharply before turning her gaze towards him.

" I know, yeh sab asal mein nahi hone wala. Lekin.. It's just that, humein saath hue teen saal se bhi zyada ho gaye hai aur ab tumhari itni aadat ho gayi hai, tum se itna pyaar ho gaya hai ke mazaak mein bhi tumhe kisi aur ka hote hue nahi sunn sakti main. Tum sirf mere ho Dushyant. Aur main chahti hu ke tum hamesha mere hi raho."

Both of them were staring into each others' eyes as Meera made the honest confession.

" Hamesha ke liye?" He asked.

" Bilkul. Hamesha ke liye." She took no second to reply.

" Aaj shaam ko tum aur main bahar jaa rahe hai, okay?"

" Lekin shaam ko toh sangeet hai-"

" Hamare liye alag plans hai, Meera. Tum bas tayar rehna aur mujhe parking mein milna. Nau baje tak."

A wave of nervousness washed over Dushyant as he knew, it was time. The perfect time.

That evening Meera dolled herself up for the very first time, she usually didn't like to get ready in a fancy way or something, but today she had this internal vibe that today was unlike her other dates with Dushyant. Today was something special. Dushyant obviously didn't utter a single word to her, but she could read that man in and out. Picking up a dark green evening gown for herself, she wore matching jewellary and tied her hair in an elegant bun. She applied just apt amount of make up to match with the wheather outside and stepped into her heels before leaving. On other hand, Dushyant cleaned up himself pretty well to. He wore a rich black tuxedo with plain white shirt beneath with matching dress pants and posh black shoes.

All air was almost knocked out of his body when he saw Meera approaching him, she looked like a queen of some royality.

"Zyada wait toh nahi karwaya maine tumhe?" She asked, as she stopped in front of him.

"Nahi. Aao baitho." Dushyant answered as he opened the door of his car for her. She got comfortable in the passanger seat while he took the wheel.

" Where are we going?" She asked out of curiosity.

" It's a surprise." He replied before starting off the car.

Due to their talks and Dushyant's swift driving skills, they reached the venue in twenty minutes. Meera stepped out of the car and was speechless by the sight in front of her. To start with, it was a beach, one typical govan beach with extremely romantic atmosphere. There was a cozy restraunt in middle of the beach with a small balcony. There were mini lamps placed in the balcony with a small table for two. In front of the balcony, there was plain sand and sea water sparkling underneath open sky filled with stars. The combination of star filled sky, moonlight and shining lamps took the level of beauty and ellegance to a whole new level.

" Oh my god.." Was all Meera could say.

" After you."

Dushyant was being the gentleman he was when he extended his hand to her, she placed her hand in his as he let her walk ahead of him while he followed. Meera was overwhelmed by over all surroundings as Dushyant pulled out a chair for her on their special time in balcony.

" Kya yeh sab sirf humare liye-" Meera asked him, astonished.

" Tumhare liye, Meera. Yeh sab sirf tumhare liye." He answered, flattering her.

" This is beautiful, Dushyant. Main, mujhe sujh nahi raha main kya kahu itna sundar hai yeh sab."

" Aisa tumhe lag raha hai. Maine isse bhi badh kar khubsoorti dekhi hai." Dushyant stated, casually.

" Ho hi nahi sakta. Kaha dekha hai?" Meera asked.

" Mere saamne. Roz dekhta hu, abhi bhi dekh raha hu. Mere liye toh iss khobsoorti ke aagey duniya ki koyi bhi khubsoorti pheeki hai."

Meera was damn sure her heart skipped a beat as her boyfriend threw that compliment at her without any warning. Soon, the dinner was served and all Dushyant and Meera talked about was themselves. They didn't talk about their sibilings, or work or any thing. They just talked about themselves. They smiled, they laughed, they held onto each others hands, they stared into each others eyes, deep down inside their heart, both of them wanted the clock to freeze up right then and there.

After the dinner, while Meera was enjoying the view of sea in front of her, Dushyant pressed his thumb on the back of her palm. She turned his gaze to him and raised her eye brows at him questioningly.

" Tumhe yaad hai tum aaj keh rahi thi ki tum chahti ho main sirf tumhara rahu, hamesha ke liye?" He asked, softly.

" Haan." She nodded.

" Mujhe bhi yahin lagta hai. Humein teen saal se bhi zyada ho chuke hai sath ho kar, sab ko malum hai humare beech kya hai. Mera bhai aur meri behen already tumhe unki bhabhi manane lage hai, Purvi bhi same feel karti hai mere baare mein, I'm quite sure about that. Meri family bhi tumhe bohot pasand karti hai aur-"

" Dushyant, exactly kya kehna chahte ho tum?" Meera chuckled as she witnessed her boyfriend growing nervous.

" Main yeh kehna chahta hu ke main tum se bohot, bohot pyaar karta hu. Tumhe nahi pata lekin jab se tum meri zindagi mein aayi, main ekdam stable ho chuka hu. Woh stability tum ne layi hai mere liye, Meera. Main chahta hun ke main apni baki ki zindagi, phir chahe woh choti ho ya lambi, tumhare sath bitau."

Dushyant's slightly shaking hand slipped into his pocket as he pulled out the ring box, opened it and placed it in front of her, on the table. No, he didn't get down on one knee or put the ring in her wine glass.

" Meera Shukla, kya tum mujhse shaadi karogi? Taki main hamesha ke liye sirf tumhara rahu, aur tum meri?"

Meera felt fireworks going on loop around her as the love of her life proposed her to marry him. It felt like, all of the struggles and hard times she had been through till now just faded away in the bright light of this moment. This moment of happiness!

" Haan! Haan, bilkul!"

Meera didn't waste a moment in replying as she knew he was holding his breath. Dushyant got up from his chair as both of them hugged each other tight. The staff of restraurant clapped and cheered for the happy couple as Dushyant slipped the diamond ring in Meera's ring finger. The pianist played a soft romantic tune to allow the newly engaged couple dance the rest of night away.

That night, it was proved that Dushyant and Meera were indeed made for each other, and belonged together.

* * *

Purvi imagined the next two days after Kavin asked her to be his girlfriend very differently than how they actually turned out to be. Purvi thought she and Kavin would spend some quality time together as a couple, watch movies, cook dinners and make out a lot. All her fantasies came crashing down as a case was reported. Niharika, an NRI was attacked at a cafe and Kavin was immediately put for her security along with Ishita by Pradyuman.

Well, that's not what exactly bothered Purvi. What bothered her was the talks she overheard while she stopped by cafetaria to get some coffee.

" I swear, they were holding hands! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Ishita exclaimed like a teenager as she sat along with Divya. She had come to pick up some documents from bureau and had to return back at Niharika's place.

" Kya baat kar rahi hai? Kavin sir aur woh Niharika?" Divya gasped.

" Haan. Pehle unhone seedhiyon pe usko bachaya, phir jab kal raat uspe hamla hua tab bhi unhone usko bachaya. You know, jab main Niharika ke room mein gayi tab maine dekha ke woh dono ek dusre ka haath pakad kar baithe the. Aur pata hai Kavin sir ne kya kaha?" Ishita narrated.

"Kya?" Divya asked.

" Unhone kaha ke _Niharika ji, aap dariye matt. Kuch nahi hoga aap ko, jab tak main yaha hu main kuch nahi hone dunga aap_ ko."

" Why is he so dreamy!?" Divya whisper yelled.

" I know!" Ishita replied in the same pitch as both of the junior officers laughed.

" Jokes apart yaar, kya tujhe sach mein lagta hai ke unn dono ke beech koyi sparks hai? Kyuki mujhe nahi lagta Kavin sir aise kisi ko pasand kar sakte hai. I don't think so." Divya raised a question.

" Arey tu waha thi nahi warna tujhe bhi dikh jaata. Niharika jaise looks deti hai na Kavin sir ko, mujhe toh pakka lagta hai ke uske mann mein kuch aur hi hai unke liye."

Ishita spoke before she brought her wrist closer to her eyes to check the time.

" Kya yaar, abhi toh aayi thi aur ab wapas jaana padega. Kal se Niharika ke ghar pe lage pade hai hum, I wish I could take break for another hour."

" Toh le lo."

Both Ishita and Divya stood up from their chairs faster than a lightening bolt as they saw Purvi standing in front of them.

" Nahi ma'm woh main toh bas yuhi.." Ishita couldn't complete her sentence as Purvi interrupted her.

"Ishita, tum thak gayi hogi, I understand. Mera kaam khatam ho chuka hai toh tumhare jagah kuch der ke liye main fill in kar lungi, tum ghar jaake fresh up hoke aa jana. Yeh file mujhe de do, main de dungi Kavin sir ko."

Purvi was extremely dicey about her decision when she walked towards her car in the parking lot. She was definately a little disturbed by all those things she heard just a while ago about her boyfriend, she wouldn't like to even imagine him with someone else and not her. But she also trusted him. He had her faith. She knew that no matter what, Kavin wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize their relationship, especially when they've just gotten into it merely two days ago. Why was she going to see him then? If she had that much of trust on him, what exactly would explain her going to Niharika's house?

Questions were too many, answers were zero. So, Purvi shook away all of them at once and egnited the car. She reached Niharika's place in fifteen minutes or so, getting out of the car she took the file and headed towards the door. She rang the doorbell and a woman who she concluded as the care taker of house opened the door.

" CID inspector Purvi." Purvi told the woman as she moved inside.

She was immediately greeted by Kavin's voice as he was engaged in a conversation with Ketan and Niharika. That was the point where Purvi couldn't hold herself back, she hurried towards the living room and saw him in his white jacket, red t-shirt and blue denims, looking nice as always.

" Good afternoon, Sir."

Kavin was quick to recognize the voice as he turned to find his girlfriend standing behind him in a burgandy shirt and black jeans. The first and foremost feeling he had upon seeing her was happiness. He was happy to see her after two whole days. The night they spent at Bandra reclamation was the last time he saw her because next day, Niharika's case was reported and he was ordered to watch over Niharika, twenty four seven. For two days, Kavin and Purvi only talked over phone. He was here and she was there with the team, investigating.

" Purvi.." He whispered her name, before she made her way into his arms.

Although he was very happy to see her, he was well aware of the fact that they were on duty. Awkward gazes from Ketan and Niharika added to his act of slowly pulling back from the hug.

" Tum yaha?" He asked.

" Haan woh bas thodi der ke liye. Ishita ko thoda break chahiye isiliye. Woh jaise hi aayegi main nikal jaungi."

A while later when Ketan and Niharika were in their living room, Kavin signed Purvi to step out of the house in lawn.

" Kya hua?" Purvi asked as she closed the door behind her.

" I missed you." Kavin answered her question as he took her hand in his.

" I missed you too. Do din se sirf phone par baat kar rahe the, isiliye aaj tumhe milne aayi." She smiled, stepping closer to him.

" Ajeeb sa mazaak ho gaya na humare sath, Purvi? Humein jo chaar din akele time spend karne ke liye mile the uss hi beech yeh case aa gaya. Do din toh yun hi chale gaye. Ab bacha aakhri ek din. Mujhe lagta nahi woh bhi humein sath bitaane milenga ya nahi, yeh case shayad lamba chalega." Kavin spoke, disappointment evident in his eyes.

" Tum ACP sir se keh ke kisi aur ko tumhari jagah nahi la sakte? Sachin sir, Freddy sir ya koyi aur?" Purvi looked at him, with eyes full of hope.

" Aur kya wajah bataunga main unhe? Kyu nahi rukna chahta main yaha?" Kavin let out a small chuckle.

" Keh do ke tumhe Niharika ke aas paas comfortable nahi lagta, jo ki sach hoga. Tumhe yaha se chutkara bhi mil jayega aur humein bacha hua ek din saath mein bitane ko bhi-"

" Ek minute, ek minute Purvi. Tumhe kisne kaha ke main Niharika ji ke aas paas comfortable nahi hu?" Kavin interrupted her.

" Toh kya tum comfortable ho?" Purvi blinked a couple of times.

" Na hone jaisi baat hi kaunsi hai? Main apni duty kar raha hu, woh apna kaam kar rahi-"

" Tumhara haath pakdana, tumhe ajeeb ajeeb nazar se dekhna, kya yeh uska kaam hai? Kavin, tum beshak sirf apni duty kar rahe ho lekin uske mann mein kya chal raha hai yeh humein nahi malum."

All the questions and doubts that were torturing Purvi till now burst out in front of Kavin, and not in a good way.

" Seriously Purvi? Dekho main nahi jaanta tumhe yeh sab kaha se aur kaise pata chala lekin-"

" Log baatein kar rahe hai, Kavin! Maine bohot koshish ki unn baato ko ansuna karne ki, lekin jab baar baar tumhare naam ka zikr ho raha ho toh main kaise na sunu? Mujhe toh yeh samajh nahi aata ke koyi ladki tumhara haath pakad rahi, tumhe alag nazar se dekh rahi hai, tum ussey keh rahe ho ke tumhare hote hue tum ussey kuch hone nahi doge aur mujhe iss mein se kuch bhi pata nahi!" Purvi gave him one of her most stern glare.

" Tumhe kuch pata nahi kyuki unn sab baaton ka koyi matlab hi nahi banta, Purvi! Mujhe orders mile hai ke mujhe uss ladki ko din raat security deni hai, agar ussey kuch ho gaya toh woh hamare team ki nakamyabi hogi! Main bas apni duty kar raha hu and I don't believe tum khud ek CID officer ho kar bhi yeh samajh nahi pa rahi ho. Ulta itne immaturely mujh par shak kar rahi ho?"

" Main tum par shak nahi kar rahi, Kavin." Purvi tried defending herself.

" Yeh shak nahi toh aur kya hai, Purvi. In fact why are we even having this conversation? Main jis Purvi se pyaar karta hu woh isse kayi guna zyada samajhdar hai, aur mujhpe puri tarah se bharosa karti hai. Meri Purvi mujhe bohot acchi se jaanti hai. Hum bacche nahi hai, Purvi, jo yun choti choti baato par ek dusre pe shak kare."

Kavin's words knocked her right on the head, and they hit hard. Even though they were in middle of an arguement and it was hurting her, he had a point. Kavin was right. If she wanted their relationship to last, which she really wanted, she had to trust him like he did. Purvi's face fell and Kavin was quick enough to notice that. He didn't like that sight, his girl being so sad and so guilty. He gently cupped her face with both of his palms and looked at her.

" Parso tumhari didi wapas aa jayengi aur main soch raha hu ke hum dono eksath unn dono ko humare baare mein batayenge, bohot ho gaya chupna chupana. Ab agar unke saamne bhi hum yun ladhenge toh woh kya sochenge humare baare mein?" Kavin made her look at him, soft with his words.

" Maine galti kar di. Ek toh main pehle hi tumhe itna miss kar rahi thi upar se yeh sab sun liya toh pata nahi kya ho gaya mujhe. Tumhara naraz hona jayaz hai." Purvi honestly confessed.

" Main naraz nahi hu, baba. Main bas chahta hu ke hum ek dusre pe pura trust kare. Main samajh sakta hu tumhe kitna bura laga hoga yeh sab sun ke, lekin trust me when I say this, Jaan, maine apni zindagi mein sirf ek ladki se pyaar kiya hai aur woh tum ho. Anushka bhi nahi. I'm crazy about you." Kavin spoke as he gently pecked her on her temple.

" I'm really sorry, Kavin. Maine yeh sab jaan bujh kar nahi kiya." She apologised.

" Pata hai mujhe, Purvi. It's okay. Jo hua ussey bhul jaate hai." He smiled at her as both of them hugged each other.

" Accha ab suno, aaj toh mujhe yaha se nikalna jamega nahi lekin main kal pakka kuch arrange karta hu. Hum dono kal ka aakhiri din saath bitayenge, sirf main aur tum. Kal ka plan tum banana, jo tumhe karna hai woh hum karenge, okay?"

Purvi seperated from the hug with a huge smile, the smile that made his heart skip a beat. Purvi scanned her gaze around and looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

" Kya?" He asked.

" Ek kiss?" She winked at him.

" Kya! Yaha pe? Pagal ho gayi kya tum?" He denied, vigorously.

" Arey koyi nahi hai aas paas. Please please, ek kiss."

" Purvi-"

Before Kavin could say anything further, Purvi pulled him in for a warm kiss. Characteristically, Kavin responded back to her with the same passion. That kiss washed away all the incidents that happened a while ago and left only happiness behind. Purvi pulled back from the kiss laughing.

" Chalo andar chalte hai, _sir_." She teased him.

" Tum pagal ho, pata hai na tumhe? Matlab tum ek hi piece ho! Aur koyi namuna nahi hai tumhare jaisa." Kavin shook his head.

" Pata hai, pata hai."

Both of them laughed before entering the house again, as a senior and junior, of course.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


	21. Completing the circle!

**A/N : It's 11:39 of night and finally for once I updated on the day I told I would! So, this is the last chapter, I know I said there will be two but I found the perfect ending for this story.**

 **WARNING : INTENSE MAKE OUT SCENE AT THE END OF CHAPTER, so those who're not comfortable with it, kindly skip.**

 _ **ABOUT UPDATES** **: You'll be happy to know that I've already written half of the last chapter of Screams that came from the basement. It should be up in this week. After that I'll start with Citylights. NOW! Can I please write some one shots on KaVi? I've been having SO MANY ideas in my mind for KaVi os' but couldn't write due to pending stories. How would you like it?**_

* * *

Kavin was trying his level best to hide his nervousness from Dushyant as both of them drove to the Shukla for dinner. As soon as the recently engaged couple came back to Mumbai, both of them decided to let their siblings know about their plan to get married soon. Hence, Meera decided to host a dinner for all of them. Kavin and Khushi decided to drop the bomb on Dushyant that very instant.

" Khushi kaha reh gayi? Tujhe kuch bataya usne?"

The older brother asked as he saw their destination nearing. Kavin reminded himself, he was NOT going to reveal anything in any case.

" Haan woh aa rahi hai. Don't worry."

" Waise mujhe aaj ek news deni hai tum sab ko." Dushyant smiled, vaguely.

Mujhe bhi. Kavin thought to himself, shifting uneasily in his seat. Dushyant parked the car in front of Meera's house as both of them stepped down. Kavin adjusted his jacket anxiously, who on earth could've thought that senior inspector Kavin Khanna would be sweating up to his ass about meeting his girlfriend's sister, but he was.

Dushyant pressed the doorbell and within a moment Purvi opened the door, knocking all the air out of Kavin's body as she looked down at her from head to toe. She was wearing a beige knee length dress, her hair tied up in a tight pony, the dress flaunting her perfectly toned arms and legs. Kavin was ogling at her even before he knew.

" Hello bhaiya." She greeted Dushyant with a warm side hug.

" Hello Purvi. You're looking adorable." Dushyant complimented.

" Thank you. You look amazing yourself. Didi kab se wait kar rahi hai." She told him.

" Kaha hai woh?" He asked.

" Kitchen mein."

Dushyant made his way inside, leaving Kavin and Purvi behind. Purvi turned her gaze to Kavin who still stared at her, she pushed him behind gently before closing the door behind her.

" Tum ready ho na?" She asked as both of them stood outside.

" I don't know. Jitna laga tha ussey zyada nervous ho raha hu main. Pata nahi woh log kaise react karenge, especially tumhari didi." Kavin gave the most honest reply.

He expected some genuine support and comforting words from his girlfriend after his little confession, what Purvi did in return was exactly opposite of his expectations. She burst out laughing at his adorable nervousness. She had never seen getting nervous for anything like this before and she truly found it adorable.

" Thank you, that helps a lot." Kavin made a sarcastic remark as he tried to walk past her.

" Arey baba, ruko." Purvi spoke drawing him back by his arm.

Kavin glanced at her, unamused as she ran a tender hand up his bicep.

" Just relax. Everything's going to be just fine. Humein bas unn dono ko sach batana hai. I'm sure they'll be happy for us."

Now those were kind of words that soothed his soul. He gently caressed her cheek before resting his forehead on hers.

" I love you." Kavin spoke, picking her lips softly for a short kiss.

" I love you too." She whispered against his lips as they joined their lips once again.

The dinner table was set up and Khushi arrived with Manik shortly after Kavin and Dushyant. She introduced him as a friend of hers to Dushyant and Meera.

" So, how was the goa trip?" Purvi brought up a topic to talk since Kavin and Khushi were too nervous to think. Manik was merely a new bee in the group, hence he chose to keep quiet.

" It was great! Bohot bohot mazaa aya humein. In fact, hum sab ko agli chutti mein goa hi jaana chahiye. Bohot khubsurat jagah hai." Meera replied, smiling ear to ear.

" Goa ki baat nikali hi hai toh humein tum sab ko kuch batana hai."

Dushyant glanced at Meera, slipping his hand into hers as she signed him to go ahead.

" It's about us." Dushyant added.

Kavin and Khushi were well aware of what the news could probably be.

" Ek minute, bhaiya. Aap apni news bataye usse pehle mujhe bhi kuch batana hai. It's about us." Kavin spoke, pointing between Purvi and himself.

That drew all the attention towards him and Purvi. Dushyant and Meera exchanged glances before focusing their attention back to Kavin and Purvi.

Kavin in took a deep breath, this is it. He slowly placed his hand over Purvi's right on the table. Purvi gulped in a rush of anxiety. Both of them glanced into each others eyes, Purvi gave him a knowing smile. That was his cue.

" Bhaiya, didi.. Main aur Purvi ek dusre ko bohot pasand karte hai. We're together, in a relationship."

That very instant, a genuine happy smile tugged on Dushyant's face. HE KNEW IT! HE JUST KNEW IT!

" I knew it! Dekha Meera, main kehta tha na ke inn dono ke beech kuch chal raha hai? Lekin tum.."

Dushyant couldn't complete his sentence as he saw his fiancée sitting ice cold next to him. Meera's steady composure and the fact that she was absolutely silent made Kavin and Purvi's stomach churn. Purvi's hold on Kavin's hand grew tight as he glanced at Meera.

" Dekhiye Meera di, hum jaante hai aap ke liye yeh sab bohot ajeeb hoga aur shayad aap mujhe Purvi ke liye utna pasand bhi nahi karti, lekin main Purvi se bohot pyaar karta hu. Itna, jitna shayad maine kisi se na kiya ho."

Meera was listening to him intently, Dushyant and Khushi were deep down worried for Kavin, after all they knew how much this meant for Kavin.

" Didi, main bhi Kavin ko bohot pasand karti hu. Aur humein yeh baat aap dono se chupani nahi thi." Purvi added.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but Meera di sach mein Kavin bhaiya aur Purvi ek sath bohot khush hai. They really complete each other, they understand each other. Maine khud dekha hai." Khushi pitched in as well.

Dushyant wanted to pitch for his brother too! He wanted to do it so badly, but it wasn't the most apt decision at the moment, considering Purvi was his girlfriend's sister and Kavin was his brother.

" Yeh kab hua?" Meera finally spoke.

" Yahi kuch ek mahine ke aas paas. I mean, ek mahina hone aya hai ab." Purvi answered.

" Kya tum dono ne iss baare mein acche se soch liya hai? Are you both sure about being in a commitment with each other?" Meera asked, calmly.

" Bilkul."

" Haan."

Kavin and Purvi didn't need time to think and answer that question. Meera glanced at both of them one more time before she smiled.

" Toh phir mujhe kya problem ho sakta hai?" She shrugged.

Kavin and Purvi were breathless as they stared at Meera.

" Are- are you serious?" Purvi stammered a little with her question.

" Of course! Mujhe toh yeh samajh nahi aa raha tha tum dono mera itna tension kyu le rahe the? I mean, haan Purvi meri behen hai lekin woh kisse pyaar karti hai aur kiske sath khush hai yeh uska khud ka decision hai. She's all grown up and capable of deciding these things for herself."

At that moment, Meera won every single heart present on the table. Kavin heaved in relief, literally. Khushi and Manik were absolutely happy for Kavin and Purvi. Dushyant was so proud of his woman, she was so mature and understanding. He didn't know what he had done in past life to get her in this one.

" Kavin, yeh sab mere liye ajeeb toh hai. Lekin main tumhe na pasand nahi karti. Tum bohot acche ho, aur maine yeh khud dekha hai. I'm sure tum aur Purvi ek sath sab manage kar loge."

" I promise. I won't let you down." Kavin made a genuine promise as Meera nodded in acknowledgement.

" Mujhe toh pehle se hi pata tha, yeh dono ek dusre ke liye perfect hai." Dushyant boasted, leaning back in his chair, making everybody laugh.

" Accha ab hamari news!" Meera announced and next moment Khushi interrupted her.

" Meera di, I swear I'll just take one moment! This has to be done now. It's about us."

Dushyant felt his palms sweating as Khushi pointed between herself and Manik.

" Main chaar din yaha se dur kya chala gaya mere dono bhai behen settle hi ho gaye. Aur koyi dhamaka karna bacha ho toh woh bhi kar do." Dushyant rubbed his temple making everyone chuckle.

" Waise mere paas bhi ek choti moti news hai, tum logo jitni exciting na ho shayad."

" Main aur Meera shaadi karne wale hai."

* * *

Three months later, Dushyant stood at the designer's boutique waiting for his to-be bride as she tried her wedding dress on.

Things were just perfect for all of them. Dushyant and Meera let their families know about their willingness to get married, since Meera didn't have much of a family, CID team stepped up to fill into the space. ACP Pradyuman and Ashlesha were more than happy to welcome Meera to be a part of their family. While Kavin and Purvi also let themselves open to everyone and everybody was equally happy for them.

Kavin won over Meera's trust by time, she now looked at him as a perfect guy for her little sister. While Dushyant and Khushi adored Purvi too. Khushi and Manik started their post graduate degree in the same college, though it took Manik a while and lot of efforts, eventually he managed to get approval for himself as Khushi's boyfriend from Dushyant and Kavin.

It was finally that time when Meera and Dushyant were set to tie the knot with each other. Both of them were ready to embark on a new journey of life as husband and wife, together. The whole team was celebrating their wedding, every one was helping in the preparation off duty.

While Dushyant was lost in his thoughts, the door of changing room opened, grabbing his attention. Meera walked out, looking absolutely breathless!

She wore an elegant looking red lehenga with delicate embroidery of small beads and pearls. The border of lehenga was heavy and had typical rajasthani patch work. The top or choli was comfortable as it ended just above her belly button with matching embroidery as the lehenga. A long red duppata pinned to her head like a beautiful veil. As they say, a girl looks the prettiest in her wedding dress, Meera was a perfect epitome of that. She looked imparallel.

" So, how is it?" Meera asked her ogling fiancée.

" It- it looks.. Wow! You look unreal." Was all Dushyant could manage to speak, making her chuckle.

" You're going to have a tough time keeping your eyes off me on our wedding day, mister Khanna."

Meera grinned at him as she turned around and walked back to get the dress packed up. Dushyant was speech. Did he just see his wife? He was overwhelmed and emotional. Both of them picked up the dress from boutique as they headed towards Meera's place.

Meera place was already in the wedding vibe due to lightening and flower canopy. All the ladies were present in there, talking about their wedding preparation and shopping when the engaged couple walked in. After letting all the girls swoon over her wedding dress, Meera and Dushyant finally walked in her bedroom.

Both of them glanced at her bed on which rested some of the most beautiful things of their life. There were Meera's red bangles which she was supposed to wear in both of her hands after the chooda bharai ritual as per punjabi traditions. Dushyant belonged to punjabi family and Meera insisted on performing all the punjabi rituals. Then there were lot of henna cones, about to be applied on her hands, there were turmeric boxes along with a box of sandalwood powder. Jewellery boxes and make up stuff was at the end of bed, Meera placed the wedding dress next to make up kit as she ran her gaze over everything.

Dushyant sensed the vibe as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

" Nervous?" He asked, rubbing soothing circles on her waist.

" Thoda sa. Excitement bhi bohot hai. Dekhte dekhte hum shaadi tak pohoch gaye, Dushyant. Aisa lag raha hai hum kal hi toh mile the." She spoke, making him chuckle.

" We've come a long way, haven't we? Milne se le kar, tum par woh jhoota ilzaam lagne tak, phir tumhara meri maa se milna, tumhara mujh par hukum chalana, tum ne kitne aasani se mere gharwalo ka dil jeet liya. Aur aaj dekho.. Kuch hi dino mein aap miss Meera Shukla se missus Meera Dushyant Khanna ban jayengi, madam."

Meera couldn't help but blush at the mention of her soon to be new name. How much she liked Dushyant's name as her middle name. Being Missus Meera Dushyant Khanna was her choice and she was willing to accept all the responsibilities coming along with it. She loved Dushyant, she loved Dushyant's family, which was about to become her new family. Dushyant's responsibilities were increased as well, he was about to become a family man in all true senses. He was about to become a husband to the woman he loved from the core of his heart. They were about to accept each other completely, mentally, emotionally, physically and in every aspect possible.

" Dushyant.." Meera spoke, running her hand over his.

" Hmm?" He hummed, still resting his head on her shoulder.

" Hum ready hai, right?" She asked, resting her head on his chest as he stood straight.

" Right. Hum bilkul ready hai, Meera. Don't worry."

Both of them stood their holding each other, calm. Enjoying the warmth of each other, the touch of each other, the feeling of having each other's company. They had to get used to it now since they were going to have it for ever now.

* * *

Kavin stopped his car on the cliff of a hill, the sun was about to go down as they were the only one's to be present at the place. Kavin and Purvi both scanned the surroundings thoroughly, making sure there was no one around them. Once they were sure both of them glanced at each other, a meaningful smile tugging to their lips.

" Perfect place, perfect time."

Just two words that came out of Kavin's lips, that was Purvi's clue as she unbuckled her seat belt and he did the same. As if the seat belt was something that held them back, and now that they were free from it, Purvi captured his lips the very next moment. It took him a moment to sink into the feel of her lips hovering over his with a hunger that cannot be tamed easily. She found her way to his lap as he pushed his seat back, providing her enough space to squeez herself in. She did it like it was a cake walk for her. In all honesty, it had been over three months for both of them having been in relationship and they were crazy about each other. Number of people around them and their duty always made them cut their intimate moments short. Both of them wanted to be close to each other, so close that it'd make difficult for both of them to feel their individuality. An intense make out, both Kavin and Purvi knew it was coming, some or the other day. They were ready for it. They wanted it.

Purvi let out an unintentional moan as Kavin's lips switched from her lips to her neck. He started leaving a trail of hot kisses over her warm flushed skin. She could feel her blood boil, in a positive way of course and rush up her cheeks. Her hands roamed over his chest, attempting to remove his black leather jacket which kept her from accessing all of his well built and alluring body. Kavin was a gym freak. He worked out and followed his diet to the T. His toned arms, strong biceps, broad shoulders and chest, roughly chiseled stomach were the outcome of all his efforts invested in the gym. Purvi successfully pulled off his jacket, throwing it on the back seat, letting her hands run free over her boyfriend's body, exploring areas which even he didn't know he had in his body.

Her lips never left his face, in fact they moved down wards as she kissed his jawline before moving to his neck and briefly to his shoulders. Kavin felt like he was set on fire. His girlfriend and her seductive gestures were causing havoc inside of him. He wanted to feel her as well, explore her as much as she was exploring him right now. Fact being, never push a man to such edge where the fire inside of him errupts, because after that point, he becomes uncontrollable. Purvi felt goosebumps on her skin as she felt his hands slipping beneath her shirt, reaching for her bare and exposed skin. She was least bothered about it nor was she nervous about him having his hands under her shirt. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to know how fortunate he was to have access to her body. She wanted him to become an admirer of her body.

Kavin knew he didn't want to take his hands off the moment he touched her skin. He explored her body, closing his eyes in order to dissolve into warmth of her body. She had a fit body, curvy in all right places. He gave seductive presses on her stomach and sides while they locked their lips again. Her hands tangled in his thick quiff of hair, attempting to tie futile knots in them. Both of them smelt just fine, being used to of each others' cologne. Purvi propped herself on her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to herself.

An unusual desire burned through both of them as Kavin dared to move his hands up further towards her chest. He moved to her back to unhook her bra in which she helped him willingly. Once the piece of under garment was unhooked, he resumed to the front side. His brain went numb when he touched her exposed breasts. He pressed the delicate part of her body, rubbing the dark spot of her breast with the tip of his finger. Purvi moaned uncontrollably. After all he had his hands on the second most sensitive and delicate part of a woman's body. No matter how badly Kavin wanted to unbutton her shirt, take off her bra and explore her throughout, he knew where to limit himself. He wanted to do things to her that would drive her crazy, she wanted him to worship her body. The wild desire was killing him and her as well, but they still hadn't left the hand of reality yet which reminded them that they were out. In his car. None of them wanted their first time of making love to happen in a car.

After a bit more of caressing, pressing and kissing, both of them sat still embracing each other. Minds still knocked up from the unexplainable make out session, lips swollen, body still burning with the essence of each other's touch. Kavin slowly moved his hands beneath her shirt and hooked her bra back to how it was initially. The sun was on his way back to home as Purvi shifted on his lap, sitting side way, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kavin gently ran his hand through her hair, sensing something being off with her.

" Kya baat hai, Purvi?" He asked, softly.

Purvi took a moment before answering him.

" I'm going to miss Meera di. Kuch dino mein woh chali jayengi."

Kavin smiled faintly before pressing a small kiss to her head.

" Woh nahi hongi toh kya hua? Main hu na. Tumhe bilkul akela nahi mehsoos hoga, I promise." He comforted her.

" Do you promise?" She smiled.

" It's a gentleman's promise, Purvi." He shrugged, bringing her closer to his chest.

Both of them knew they were in the right place with the right person. They were in love, and they knew it was going to last.

 _ **THE**_ _ ** END**_

* * *

 **Mystical Doll : Thank you so much for your support! I'm glad you were happy! Love you :)**

 **Subhi : Bro, I love you. Also, I really respect you and I wish I could've fulfilled your wish but this seemed to me like the perfect way to complete this story. Please maarna matt :p Tumhare liye badhiya badhiya KaVi os likhungi na, may be that can make up for this? :)**

 **Ashdown Forest : You are such a kind, girl. We've spoken through PM's and you've got your own skills, bro. You don't need to write like me. You're unique and talented in your own way of writing. So much love and respect! :)**

 **Ish - First of all, I'm sorry for being late. I'm okay. I was out of Mumbai and then had some important college work to do. I adore you and the way you care for me, darling. Love you! :)**

 **Aashita - Bohot bohot shukriya, Aashi! Mujhe bohot khushi hue jaanke ki tumhe chapter pasand aya! I love you :)**

 **Lover Of CID couples - Thank you thank you thank you! Isi tarah se support karte rehna. Love you! :)**

 **KFSR - My sweet pea, thank you for your support throughout! I'll post you KaVi os soon! Love you :)**

 **Aarti - SO GOOD TO SEE YOU BACK, sweetheart! How was your exams? I'm sure you nailed them! Thank you so much for supporting when nobody did. Thank you! I love you!**

 **Anika - Hello ji! I still don't understand what did I ever do to deserve a reader like you, Anika. I remember our little arguement back on STCFB :p I thought you'd never want to read anything from me after that but you got a bigger heart. I'm really thankful for you and just know that I value your inputs, you'll see that in STCFB. Stay, bro. I love you :)**

 **Ritika - Hi Ritika! You remind of one of my old reader, Ritika. Please tell me you're her! Even if you're not, I'm deeply grateful for your support. I fall in love with opinions of readers like you! Love you!**

 **Lastly, to all of the people above and silent readers, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. You guys stood behind me when nobody did, thank you for trusting me when there were least chances of doing that, thank you for keeping me up. Your support is what kept me going! I value every single one of you, I always will. Love you and for the last time, thank you!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
